High School Love Game
by Beka0502
Summary: Alice starts a game at lunch to help Bella get closer to Edward, but will she get a surprise as well? ALL HUMAN.
1. Intro

**Hey guess what I own, I own a crappy laptop, too many shoes&clothes, and a cat that hates me, but as for the characters, they all belong to Stephanie Meyer, I only wish.**

* * *

It all started when Bella met Mary Alice Brandon, but everyone called her Alice, in third grade, right after she moved to Forks to live with her dad after her mom had a nervous break down, and couldn't take care of Bella anymore. Alice was everything that Bella needed in a friend, she was carefree, nice, energetic, smart, and she understood Bella more than anyone had ever.

To say that Bella didn't have many friends before she moved to Forks would be an understatement, kids back in Phoenix just didn't get her, they thought of her as weird, and too quite. It also didn't help that Bella would fall down while walking on any flat surface.

In fifth grade Jasper and Rosalie Hale moved into town, and Jasper and Bella just clicked. Since Jasper is the quite one out of his family, they understood each other. They knew that there is no need for small talk, and that they could just be. Rosalie on the other hand couldn't get Bella, she found her strange and reminded her too much of her brother, and she "didn't need another Jasper in her life" as she put it thousands of times.

Half way through fifth grade Edward and Emmett Cullen moved to the small town, and everyone was fascinated with how beautiful and smart the Cullen boys were. They were instantly popular and were friends with just about everyone. They were from money so they had nice clothes and they were able to get the nicest things. The reason why they came to Forks is because their mother, Esme, wanted to move to a small town, and her husband, Carlisle, would do anything to please her. He found a decent hospital where he could work at and moved to the small sweet town that Esme wanted for her family.

This is their story

****

* * *

**I know this was a really short chapter, but I wanted to do a background of the people. I hope that you enjoy this story, I'm still not sure what all with happen with it, but I'm looking forward to finding out :) Oh and the next chapter will be out soon, I promise. If you didn't do sotry alerts then keep checking back, I just have to fix a few mistakes I made, since I'm no where close to perfect. Thanks :)  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Things that I own, a large DVD collection, every Sims 2 game, and a crap load of CDS. What I do not own are these characters. All Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**

Present Day 11th grade

JPOV

I just had gotten out of my car, Rosalie nearly jumping out of the car and running over to see her boyfriend, Emmett. First days of school are always my favorite. You can see how much people changed during the summer. Catch up with friend that you weren't able to see over the summer, and tell your tales of vacation. My family went to Paris for the summer, Rosalie was really excited about it, I could really care less. It made it so I couldn't see my best friends and I really hated that. Alice went to California for some "extreme shopping" as she put it, but really it was to see her dad, who would of course let her buy anything she wanted. Bella worked all summer, she said she needed the money, but I knew it was because she didn't want to see her mom this summer, we didn't know why Bella refused to see her mom, she just said that she didn't feel like it, then she would change the subject.

"JASPER!" screamed Alice, breaking me from my thoughts.

As I walk over to her I see Bella pull up into the student parking lot, in her loud ass truck, it even sounds like it's louder this year than last, strange as it seems. I wave to her as she passes me, and start walking over to her truck. Alice starts over to see Bella also.

"Hey Jazz, what's up?" Bella asks me as she gets out of her truck.

As I was about to answer Alice says "Bella, you know I love you and all, but what in hell are you wearing, we went school shopping for a reason, why would you pair that shirt with _jeans_?" I looked over Bella's outfit, she looked fine to me.

"Um, no, I just like, um…Alice really, I look fine, I just wanted something simple for the first day, nothing too over board."

"Mission accomplished, now come on, let's go to homeroom to get our schedules!"

We all piled into our homerooms, and I looked around for my sister.

"Hey Rose" she ignored me, just like she did any other time that people were around. We all got our schedules and took off in different directions. I had English first hour, and as I walked into the room I saw that I also had the class with Bella, she was sitting in the middle row, middle seat, so Bella, I took the seat next to her.

"I'm so glad you're in here with me, I don't think I would be able to pay attention to this class with him in it" she looked over at Edward, Bella has had a crush on him since before I can remember, she always thought that he would never be interested in her, I've always thought she never could see herself clearly.

I smiled at her, "I'm glad to be at service, you may use me any time you'd like" I smiled again, and her cheeks started to get red, I loved it when this happened, she looked so beautiful when she blushed.

"Why are you blushing?"

"Nothing, shh, teacher is about to start talking."

Before I knew it, we were at lunch.

"I was thinking, what if we played a game, you know to make our days a little more interesting?" Alice said as soon as I came to sit down with my lunch.

"Last time I played a game with you I ended up having to run around the town naked, while singing a Miley Cyrus song." I still have nightmares about that night.

"It's not going to be anything like that Jazz, we can't get naked in school, you know that." She sounded as if she wished this could happen again, I frowned thinking about it.

"What is the game Al?" Bella seemed to be more interested than me, that was a first.

"Well, it's dare, we have to do dares and usually it involves other people. But you can't tell the person that it's a dare either, you have to make it seem like you just did it" where on earth did she come up with these ideas?

"It does sound interesting, but what all can we dare?" I had to know, that way I can see what all I can get away with.

"Well I wanted to see what you two had in mind with it all, I was thinking nothing too extreme, like no ruining school property, or nothing that will make it obvious to what were doing, OH, we should send the dares through text messages! That way no one can see them."

"Well I'm in, we always need something that makes life a little interesting right?"

"That's right Bella!" I had a feeling that Alice was going to enjoy this game way too much.

* * *

**Sorry I know that this is still kinda short I wanted to get the game out there. :)**

**Also, thank you to LaughKittyKatForEver for the idea of the game, you must read the story were I got the idea from, its really good, its called "When the summer is filled with Snow" :)**

**And Please review I would love to know what you guys think so far :)  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Things I don't own, a butler, a maid, a monkey, or the characters from this story, the ever so lucky Stephanie Meyer does. Well I'm not sure about the butler, maid, or monkey, but I know she owns the characters.

* * *

**

APOV

2 Months before School Starts

I've known for years that Bella liked Edward Cullen, and frankly, I wanted to step up their relationship a little, while I was in California this year I thought up a plan to get her closer to him. The only problem is Bella is way too shy for her own good. Okay so maybe there are two problems, Jasper has had a tiny crush on Bella since, well since they've met, but Jasper being the gentlemen that he is, never tried to press their relationship.

The fact is, Bella needed someone to spend sometime with. Since Jazz isn't going to step up his game anytime soon, might as well let Bella have what she wanted, right? The plan that I decide on will have to be pretty good. When I was over at one of my old friends house we were playing truth or dare, then it hit me what I should do. A good game of dare never hurt anyone right? We would have to take out the truth, just so it stays interesting for everyone, and no one backed out by taking one. I would start off with some pretty small things, and then I would try and bring Edward into it, I have a feeling that they would have some good times together.

I also want to get Jasper into this so I'm going to have to either a) find him a girl or b) get him to try something with Bella, of course I would have to do this before I started with Edward. The only thing is I don't know how they will react to the whole game, time will only tell.

Present Day

I have the whole game planned out, I even made up a few rules to make it interesting. I know that Bella will have to know some ground rules before she said yes. I already had a good feeling that she would say yes anyways so I knew it would be a piece of cake.

"JASPER!" He looked at me like I just called the devil up from hell, then started over, then I heard Bella's truck, louder than any other vehicle in the lot. I noticed a few of the freshmen looking around to see where the noise was coming from. I walked over to where Bella was because I knew that Jasper would be heading over to her anyways.

As I was walking over she got out of her truck and I saw what she was wearing what on earth is the point of me going shopping with her, if she isn't going to wear the outfits like I picked them out?

I just had to say something to her about it.

"Bella, you know I love you and all, but what in hell are you wearing, we went school shopping for a reason, why would you pair that shirt with _jeans_?" I noticed Jasper looking over her outfit.

"Um, no, I just like, um…Alice really, I look fine, I just wanted something simple for the first day, nothing too over board." I knew she wanted to get this conversation over with so I decided to change the subject.

"Mission accomplished, now come on, let's go to homeroom to get our schedules!"

Homeroom is boring, like always, so I just got what I needed and bailed. It ended up that I had Gym first period. So I started for the girls' locker room to change. After I changed I went out to see who all was in my class, and found Rosalie to talk before the teacher wanted our attention.

"Alice, I have so much to tell you about Paris it was ah-maz-ing. How was it seeing your dad all summer?" Rosalie never really liked Bella be we clicked, I was never able to explain this to anyone.

"It was great. I got a ton of new clothes, and I went to the spa and met my dads new girlfriend, it was all great."

"Oh look at my man! He went to Lake Tahoe with his family this summer, his abs look fantastic with his new tan!"

Rosalie had been going out with Emmett for about a year and a half. She says they're "completely and totally in love, oh and the sex is great" she would always talk to me about how well Emmett treats her and how happy she is to be with him. Its just nice to know that some guys are good to their girlfriends, give me a little bit of hope.

"Why haven't you gotten anyone yet?"

"When I meet someone it's like I already know that I'm not going to be with them for the rest of my life."I shrugged, "It just doesn't seem like it's worth it, you know, to waste time on someone that isn't right for you." I already knew where this conversation would lead to, one of Emmett's football buddies would be brought in and she would try and set me up with them.

"So in other words, you want to be a nun?"

"I never said anything about being a nun, I just haven't found the right person, hey, the teacher is coming out." I wanted to stop before it got to me refusing to be hooked up with brainless jocks.

Lunch is always one of my favorite part of the day, socializing is what I do best, but today I had a mission and I needed to get on it before it was too late.

I quietly sat down with my lunch and waited for Bella and Jasper to get to the table.

Once Jasper sat down I started with my plan.

"I was thinking, what if we played a game, you know to make our days a little more interesting?" I knew that this would make one of them interested and I knew that the other would soon follow.

"Last time I played a game with you I ended up having to run around the town naked, while singing a Miley Cyrus song." I had actually forgot about that, too bad we can't do that in school.

"It's not going to be anything like that Jazz, we can't get naked in school, you know that." I said while rolling my eyes.  
"What is the game Al?" Bella hardly ever speaks up with interest first for my little games so I knew that this thing would be happening.

"Well, it's dare, we have to do dares and usually it involves other people. But you can't tell the person that it's a dare either, you have to make it seem like you just did it."

"It does sound interesting, but what all can we dare?" I smiled I knew that this was going to be one the best games we've ever played.

"Well I wanted to see what you two had in mind with it all, I was thinking nothing too extreme, like no ruining school property, or nothing that will make it obvious to what were doing, OH, we should send the dares through text messages! That way no one can see them."

"Well I'm in, we always need something that makes life a little interesting right?"

"That's right Bella!" This is going to be more fun than I thought it would be.

"So should we start today, or wait until later, that way we can think of dares and stuff?" Bella said.

"Well this is what I think. I think that we should only be able to do only one dare at a time. Once the person does your dare you can go ahead and send the next dare out. We also can't tell each other what the dares are. It has to be a surprise and we can't ask if what someone did was a dare. hmmm, I think that all I have for right now." I know that if I try and give Jasper a little push and Bella suspects that its a dare she wont think its sincere. So I know that I'm going to be tricky with this whole thing.

"Well how about it can't be something that will harm our friendship? Like it can't be the same people competing over a boy or something." I knew what Bella was talking about so I just nodded.

After lunch I had English so I went to stop at my locker to check my makeup and grab a few things.

BPOV

The whole game seemed like a great idea, I needed something to spice up my life right now. The past summer was really hard for me, I know that my dad would have liked it if I went to see my mom but I just don't know if I would have been able to look at her. No one here, besides my dad knows why my mom couldn't take care of me anymore. When I was in 2nd grade my mom broke down, she wasn't able to make enough money to support us and to give me the life that she wanted for me, I know that it seems stupid that I didn't want to see her, but I just feel like she gave up too easy. I think that she would have been able to make things better if she would have tried harder. My dad said that it would have made her feel better if I went to see her, but, in my mind, there were no reason for me to see her. So instead I work all summer while my two best friends had the time of their life away from this wet, sad, green, little town. Truth is, I just want to have fun this year. So the game seemed perfect.

After lunch I went to my Biology class. I was a tad late because I stopped at the girls bathroom before hand, and we never have enough time to pee, wash hands, go to locker, and get to our class room.

I walked in and noticed that all the seats were full, except one, it seemed that fate was working for me this year.

* * *

**Okay sorry, I know that this still isn't all that long but anyways...most of you can already guess whats going to happen. Who she will be sitting next to, or do you? :) Tell me what you think so far. **

**I made a poll for who you think Bella should be with, its on my profile. GO VOTE, I might not update until I get an idea. Who knows my mind? I really don't :)  
**

**Also, thank you to LaughKittyKatForEver for the idea of the game, you must read the story were I got the idea from, its really good, its called "When the summer is filled with Snow" :)**

**Oh and I'm already done with chapter four stayed up writing it! But I want to know what some people think of it. so please please please review. love.  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**What is it that the eager young writer say to the lawyer?**

"**Sir I swear, I told them I didn't own the characters, I told them that Stephanie Meyer did, they just wouldn't listen" -hangs head in shame-**

**It took longer than I expected to get the next chapter out here, I got sick Saturday night/Sunday morning, and I'm just not at the point were I can stay up for longer than a few hours. :) Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**

BPOV

Oh, God. Thank you so much for letting me sit next to the Greek God.

This is what I was thinking about on my way to sit next to the wonderful Edward _fucking_ Cullen.

I sat down and gave him a week smile, which he returned.

Then the teacher started talking about what all we would be doing this school year, and how he was grading, the usual.

I kept sneaking peeks at Edward and I still couldn't get how I had gotten to be this lucky, unluckily for me he looked at me one of the hundreds of times I looked at him, looking me straight in my eyes, and flashing me that perfect smile. I did what any other reasonable smart girl would do, I looked away.

Minutes later the bell rang and I decided that it might be better if I just made a run for it. Once I got out of the class room and going over to my locker I heard someone call out for me.

I turned around and saw that it was just Jasper.

"Hey, we have next period together, brutal, well for you that is, gym," he laughed to himself as we walked to the locker rooms.

"Yeah, maybe I won't hit anyone in the head with a racket this year?" Even though I knew that I would, I always did.

"Maybe" it seemed that Jasper was in his own thoughts so I ignored him and said bye when we got to the boys locker room.

Gym was hell, volleyball? REALLY, does someone have a death wish? I hit most of my team mates in the back of their heads. Home was really the last place I wanted to go, but there isn't really anywhere else for me to go. So I headed out to the parking lot and got into my truck. Before I knew it I was at my house, upstairs in the safety of my room. My phone vibrated on my desk I went to see who was texting me.

It was from Alice.

_2mrw at skool wear the sexi blue cami and skirt I put tgthr, then get 5 #s_

I replied back

_fine, u have to flirt with jazz the whole day, & wear an outfit from lst season. luv ya._

Two can play at this game.

**(ATT: I have no clue how to do the whole text stuff haha, I type everything out. I'm trying my best.)**

JPOV

While walking Bella to gym I started thinking about the game that I'm sure we will all be starting tonight, The only thing is I just didn't know what I wanted either of them to do, yet. I heard Bella tell me good bye while I walked into the locker room. I knew that this was going to be fun, I just didn't know what Alice had put up her sleeve. She always had things planned out, and she always looked at how others would react, its like she knew the outcome of a situation before it even happened. Gym when by quickly and before I knew it I was on my way home with Rose talking to me about how Lauren was hitting on Emmett and Edward most of the day. I would nod my head when I felt it was needed but in all honestly I was thinking about who I should dare and what it should be.

As soon as I got home I went up to my room to watch some TV and think about the game. I know that Alice wouldn't be hard to dare knowing that there are a lot of things shes against and it would be rich just to see her walk into school with sweats and a tee-shirt on. Bella on the other hand is usually pretty good with everything, the one thing that I can see doing to her were she would be afraid or annoyed with is if it involved Edward. I really didn't want to see that relationship bloom in front of my eyes.

As I was thinking about all this I got a text message from Alice.

_2mrw at skool u hve to talk&flirt with every girl u run into_

Alice knew that I hated leading girls on, but I definitely thought that Alice would dare Bella first so I decided that I might as well do my dare on Bella.

_Ur dare is shopping w/ Alice letting hr gt w/e she wnts to gt u :)_

Then send a reply to Alice

_consider it done. C u skool._

Then I got a reply from Bella

_ugh fine._

I knew that shopping is something that Bella didn't really like, and why not give Alice a little fun. I'm just glad that I don't have to go with.

APOV

I knew that I would end up breaking my own rules, it was just something that I would do every now and then. I decided that I would send my dare to Bella first, and see if she dares me back. I already knew what I was going to have both of them do. Bella needed to put to good use of my shopping skills, and Jasper needed to get some attention also. It was all in good fun.

Bella replied with my dare and I decided might as well send Jazz his.

When Jazz didn't send a dare back I knew that Bella was going to be very busy tomorrow at school.

When I woke up that morning I was dreading finding something to wear, its bad enough that I wore it already, but its from _last season_ I guess Bella really knew how to play the game. I found something that wasn't too bad and put it on and walked down to the kitchen to have something to eat before school.

I got to school and waited for Jasper and Bella to show up. I wanted to be there first hand when Jasper sees Bella today. I brought along some makeup just in case I needed to change a few things. Jasper pulled up first and I decided to walk up to him. I waved at Rosalie before she went to go find Emmett.

"Heeeeey, so am I one of the lucky ladiiies you get to flirt with today?"

"Oh ha ha, Alice. You said I needed to flirt with girls, wheres Bella? I think she might have a surprise for you" he winked at me, I didn't see that coming, I just smiled and waited with him for her to show up.

About five minutes later Bella pulls into the parking lot, and from the look on her face while passing us she looked nervous.

I grabbed Jaspers hand and pulled him over to where she was parking.

By the time we got to her truck Bella was still inside, stalling I'm guessing so I decided to open her door and look at her fantastic outfit.

"BELLA! You look great, see what I meant when I said you should wear the clothes I bought you?" I took a peek at Jasper his look was priceless, he was staring at Bella with his mouth slightly open and he looked like he was very much enjoying the view. Bella got out of her truck and started walking to the building.

"So Alice, I was thinking, we should go shopping tomorrow or something, get a few new things for my closet." I looked at her suspically and wondered if this was her dare, she acted like it was no big thing then she added, "I really do like what you pick out for me, and well, I could always use some more advise you know?"

"Yeah, Alice, Bella looks fantastic in what you picked for her today." Jasper piped up, seems as if he finally found his voice.

"Oh, Bella, Bella, Bella, I was just waiting for the day to come around when you would love going shopping with me, I will admit I wish that it was sooner, but I'll take it whenever I can get it, how about this weekend? You can stay over at my house, and we can do the whole sleepover thing?"

"Sounds great Alice. Come on Jasper lets get to English." and they walked off, leaving me to got to my first hour.

JPOV

Bella looks so hot in the outfit she is wearing, I couldn't stop staring at her. When she got out of her truck I didn't even know what to say, she just looks wow. Just like, wow. Yeah that explains it. I hadn't notice that Bella was now talking to me and I see her hand go in front of my face.

"Hellllllo? Jazz? You in there?"

"Uhhh, yeah sorry Bells. Whats going on?"

"Nothing, but you here to distract me remember?" I looked at her to see her face, I totally thought of some way too horrible to mention thoughts when she uttered that last sentence.

"Well, okay then Jazz, if you don't want to, then I guess I'll just get on with my reading."

"No, its okay, I'm sorry, I was just thinking about something." With that I glanced over my shoulder and notices that Edward Cullen was staring straight at Bella, looking at her like he wanted to take her out of the room, and pounce her.

"What an ass" I mumbled but Bella caught it and looked over her shoulder, I could already see a blush starting on her wonderful cheeks. Then he waved at her. Why, oh why, did he _need_ to wave at her.

"Bella, come on lets just finish this so we can get done."

"Yeah, sure, lets do that." she said this as she slowly looked back over at me threw me a smile then went on with her reading.

I wouldn't even know how to tell you how much I wanted to kick Edward's ass right then and there for looking at Bella with such a manner, then acting like it never happened. Next time he did this I'm not sure what I'll do.

* * *

**So what do you think? Jasper being jealous, yeah, it looks good on him, but what doesn't?**

**Please review& vote who you'd like to see Bella with and check out the story that I got the game from its called "When the summer is filled with Snow" by ****LaughKittykatForEver. :)**

**Just so you kno right now Jasper is in the lead for Bellas leading man :-O Better vote If you don't want it to be him.  
**


	5. Teaser

**this is a teaser for Chapter Five. :) enjoy.

* * *

**

"Hey, Jazz, sit next to me please?" He sits down with his lunch and I sat closer to him, where our legs are just about touching.

I placed my hand on his upper thigh, he brushed it off, most likely not wanting to cause a scene, then gave me a look that I could easily guess was "what the heck are you doing." I smiled at him and got a drink of my water. Then winked at Jasper, while I placed my hand back on to his thigh.

"Um, can I ask what you are doing?" He said into my ear so only I can hear.

"I just wanted to be closer to you, I feel as if we aren't close enough, maybe you should come over to my house later, and help me with some homework" I whispered back into his ear.

* * *

**I had an evil grin on the whole time posting this, I have no clue why...I think because of the fact I also read fanfics on the site and I saw something like this my mind would go nuts. But who knows, maybe the people who read this are more logical than me...**

**but I couldn't help it, I was writing this and I got excited about the chapter. I haven't done much more after this part, and I cut out a few things, such as who is saying what, well besides the fact its happening to Jasper. :)**

**I was thinking about adding a party in the near future, what do you guys think should happen at this party? Give me your ideas or if you think that the party is a bad idea. :) I would love to give the person above a little help ;)  
**


	6. Chapter 4

**me-what would happen if I _tried _to clam the _Twilight_ characters as my own?**

**my lawyer-Well Becca. You could get into some big trouble, you know how you don't like conflict.**

**me-Oh well, in that case. These characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Darn...

* * *

**

APOV

I grab a salad, some fruit, and a water for lunch and go over to meet Bella, as soon as I sit down she starts talking.

"Jasper is acting really weird, I swear he hasn't stopped with this awed look on his face since I've gotten to school. Then in English class when Edward was staring at me he acted like he was about to punch him in the face, Edward didn't even do anything. Well, all he did was wave at me. Ugh, why is he being so stupid Alice?"

"Bella, you look amazing today, he most likely has that look on his face because you hardly ever dress like this, and you do look amazing. As for the whole thing with Edward I'm sure that Jazz is just being over protective, you can't really blame him can you? I mean you are his best friend."

"Yeah I guess you're right. So you doing the dare I gave you?" She had this wicked grin on her face, oh how I wish that I could read her mind.

"I already am wearing the older clothes, by the way, I hate you for that" she smiled at my remark, "as for the second one, I don't have any classes with him, I'm gonna have to wait until he gets his little butt over here to start aren't I. Speaking of dares, How many numbers have you gotten yet?"

"I have one, Mike Newtons, I didn't even ask for it actually. He was just like here, call me." I couldn't help myself I had to laugh at the thought of Mike doing this to Bella, ever since 9th grade he's been trying to go on a date with her.

"Oh god that brilliant, who are you gonna ask for their numbers? You should ask Edward, or Tyler, I bet he would gladly give you his number, hey Jazz is coming, better hush about this for now."

"Hey, Jazz, sit next to me please?" He sits down with his lunch and I sat closer to him, where our legs are just about touching.

"So how has your guys day been so far?" He asked, as I continued eating my lunch leaning a bit closer than before.

"Mines been good, I have a few things for homework, don't you love how its only the second day back and they are already sending us home with _work_" As Bella said this I nodded and took a bite of my fruit

"Mine has been good, although my favorite part is right now, you know, sitting with you, and well Bella. What about you Jazz" I purred into his ear the very last part.

He looked at me and then at Bella, and he responded with, "Its been boring, stupid classes and such." With that I placed my hand on his upper thigh, he brushed it off, most likely not wanting to cause a scene, then gave me a look that I could easily guess was "what the heck are you doing." I smiled at him and got a drink of my water. Then winked at Jasper, while I placed my hand back on to his thigh.

"Um, Alice, can I ask what you are doing?" He said into my ear so only I can hear.

"I just wanted to be closer to you, I feel as if we aren't close enough, maybe you should come over to my house later, and help me with some homework" I whispered back into his ear.

He took a look at Bella, who thankfully looked like she didn't know what on earth was going on then back at me. Then oddly enough he place his hand on mine and smiled while he squeezed my hand then

whispered back "Maybe, but who says we will be doing much homework?"

His response took be by surprise why would he set himself up for something like that. It made me think. Did he figure out that this was my dare and decide to play along? Or did he think this was for real, that I just decided to act on feelings that I never expressed before. I didn't know what was going on in his head. I looked down at our hands, both on his thigh his hand holding mine. What was I supposed to think when I looked down? Happy? Sad? Lust? Love? Excited? Angry? I couldn't figure out why I didn't know what to do now. How was I supposed to go around this? I looked up at his face and saw that he was smiling as if he knew what I was feeling. Confused. It didn't happen often. I usually knew what would be happening at any time. But why was he smiling? Was he enjoying us holding hands, did he think that this whole thing was funny? I didn't honestly know. I really needed to find out though.

BPOV

Alice I guess started the second stage of her dare. It looks like shes going for the kill. I honestly couldn't tell what Alice was doing to Jasper, but I knew from the look he gave her that it was something that only Alice could get away with. I was amazed at how she was doing this. He whispered something into her ear and she responded. Then I noticed that Jasper was looking at me, as if asking for answers. I just looked at him, I didn't know more than he did. Then he replied back to what he said to her. I noticed that one of his hands disappeared and was now smiling. Alice's face was humorous to say the least. She looked as if a truck just hit her. I didn't know what to say to them, I just kept looking. I saw Alice take a few glances up at Jaspers face, I just didn't understand her face. It looked like she was trying to figure something out. Then Jazz started talking.

"Hey, Bella. How many people in Gym class do you think you're going to spike in the head with the ball today?" He looked at me, laughing to himself. I looked at Alice she was looking at him and I still couldn't figure out her look.

"I dunno, maybe at least five. If I'm lucky Lauren will be in my group, maybe I can make it seem like an accident if I hit her in her face," I shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"Ha! Like you could actually aim for her!" He laughed to himself but then I noticed he re positioned his hand under the table again.

I looked between him and Alice. "What on earth are you guys doing?" I peered under the table and thats when I saw it THEY WERE HOLDING HANDS! I looked up shocked.

"Alice decided it was a day to hold hands," he said then winked at her WINKED AT ALICE?!?! What was going on here? I looked between my two best friends and I still couldn't figure out where all this came from, I knew that Alice's dare was to flirt with Jazz, but who would have thought that he would go along with it. Does Jasper like Alice, does Alice like Jasper? I jumped a little when the bell rang, meaning that lunch was over. I stood and watched as my best friends walked off together. Still holding hands. I walked on to my next class in a daze. I didn't know what to think of it, I sat down in my seat and was pulled from my thoughts when I heard the most amazing voice in the world talk to me.

"Hey." Edward smiled at me and sat down in his seat. I looked over at him and replied with a verrrry smooth. "Uh, Hi."

"You look great today, I thought I would tell you, well, not that you don't look great every day, but I really like your shirt. It looks really nice with your skin tone." Wait what? Was Edward Cullen talking to me, let alone _complementing my shirt_? What was the world coming to I didn't notice I didn't reply until he was looking at me, as if I were brain dead.

"Thanks, Alice picked it out for me, she would do all of my clothes shopping if I let her." I smiled at him, hoping this made up for earlier.

He laughed "My brothers girlfriend is the same way. He's always telling me how she drags him to the mall and makes him hold all of his things."

"Yeah Jazz used to have to go with her before they started dating. He would tell me war stories about it." I laughed remembering some of the things he would tell me.

"Yeah, Emmett didn't really talk to Rosalie much before they started dating, he said she scared him too much."

"Really? Emmett is huge, but then again I have met Rosalie." We both laughed and our conversation came to an end with the start of class. I just couldn't believe that I had a civilized conversation with him. Then I remembered the dare I needed to do. Should I ask for his number? Or should I just give up and get some other kids numbers, I still had four to go. So I decided it wouldn't kill me to ask. Whats the worst that would happen? He say no, sure I'd he heart broken, but I'd get over it, sooner or later.

So I got out a piece of paper and wrote

_Think I could have your number?_

I pushed it toward him, he read it and smiled and before I knew it I had 7 number passed back to me.

* * *

**Next chapter I think will start with Jaspers POV maybe see if he's been keeping up with his dare? Also see what was going on in his head during lunch**

**I got this amazing idea from LaughKittykatForEver and her storyyyyyy "When the summer is filled with Snow"  
**

**Review with your thoughts. **

**Hate it? Let me know why, and I might just give you a surpised next chapter.**

**Love it? Also let me know, and tell me what you want out of the next chapter. :)**

**Just to tell you it will be a few days for an update, or even for me to start writing the next chapter. I've got a busy weekend ahead of me.   
**


	7. Chapter 5

**I got sick again and started writing this chapter. **

**Thats why it is earlier than I said, but hey, why complain right haha.  
**

**If some of its like wtf? tell me and I'll try and make it better :)  
**

**I don't have anything witty to say this time haha. So um. I don't own these characters, Stephanie Meyer does. :)  
**

* * *

JPOV

I was in Geometry thinking about what happened just a few hours ago, I was pretty good with anything that involved math, so I was already done with my work. Best time to think about everything right?

***

I know that I over reacted to the whole Edward waving at Bella thing, maybe its something that I can't stop from happening. As much as I don't want to I know that I'm most likely not going to try anything with Bella anytime soon. Its not that I don't like Bella, its just the fact that I know she doesn't like me like that. Before school got out last summer Alice came over to my house to talk to me about the relationship with me and Bella, I can still remember what she had to say to me.

"_Hey Jazz I wanted to talk to you about something, I know that in a million years you'd never admit it to me otherwise."_

"_Admit what Al?" _I should have known from her opening statement what she wanted to talk about.

"_Well, its about Bella" _

"_Oh?" _I tried to act like I didn't know what she was talking about, but I knew that she knew exactly how I felt about her.

"_I was wondering if you liked her, more than a friend."_

"_Oh, come on Alice, its Bella."_

"_I'm aware of who we are talking about Jasper. Do you like her or not?"_

"_Why does it matter?"_

"_Well I've seen how you look at her. You look at her like you _want_ her. Like you want more of a friendship with her."_

"_And?"_

"_Are you planning on making a move?"_

"_No. I don't want to pressure her into anything that she doesn't want, including this."_

"_Why? Its not like she would refuse, I mean sure, you're her best friend, but I want to see both of you happy. I know that you're not happy with her crushes on boys and I know that you hate it when boys flirt with her. But come on, don't you want to show her how to be happy with _you_?"_

"_Yes, I do want her to be happy. But I really wouldn't want to ruin our friendship. I really don't want to talk about it anymore Alice."_

"_Just _think _ about what I said k? I'm gonna go see your sister before I leave."_

"_Yeah sure." _

I don't know why Alice came to me that day to make me tell her why I wouldn't date Bella, I didn't care at the time. It was before I even though about the fact that Bella might get with someone else besides me. I always tried to think that maybe one day Bella would wake up and want to be with me. I know that it probably wont happen now. What should I do about that? Should I justgive up on the whole idea of us? Should I move on and try a relationship with someone else, and try and be happy? I don't know what it matters so much. Do I want Bella? Yes. But I can't make myself try and be with her. Maybe that right there was reason enough for me not to attempt to date her.

"Hey Jasper, can you help me with a problem" I looked up to see Jessica leaning over her desk to get my help. I was actually thankful for her interruption of my thoughts, since it didn't seem I was getting anywhere. So I helped her and then waited for the bell to ring for lunch.

I walked slowly to my locker to drop off my book and to stand in line to get some food for lunch.

By the time I was done getting my food I wasted ten minutes of my lunch and I went to find Alice and Bella. Before I got the the table Bella and Alice stopped talking. I went to go sit next to Bella, since her side was closer to me, and as I was about to Alice says "Hey, Jazz, sit next to me please?" So I walked around the table to sit next to her on the bench. Then she slid closer to me, but I ignored it.

"So how has your guys day been so far?" I asked. While Alice leaned toward me.

"Mines been good, I have a few things for homework, don't you love how its only the second day back and they are already sending us home with _work_"

"Mine has been good, although my favorite part is right now, you know, sitting with you, and well Bella. What about you Jazz" Alice basically went all kitty kat on me with the last part.

I looked at her and then at Bella, and responded with, "Its been boring, stupid classes and such." After I said that he placed her hand on my thigh, I brushed it off, I didn't want to make her feel bad. I also didn't want Bella or anyone else to think something was going on between us. I looked at her mainly because I didn't understand why did it and to see what I could see on her face. I saw her smile at me then she winked at me, then put her hand back on my thigh.

"Um, Alice, can I ask what you are doing?" I whispered to her.

"I just wanted to be closer to you, I feel as if we aren't close enough, maybe you should come over to my house later, and help me with some homework"

I looked at Bella. She didn't seem like she even knew what was going on, no luck there. So I decided I would go with it, theres no reason why I shouldn't right? So I put my hand on hers smiled at her and squeezed her hand. I then leaned in to her and said "Maybe, but who says we will be doing much homework?"

It was quite for a few minutes and I noticed that Bella was just staring at Alice. Usually Alice told Bella what she was up to, and this though made me smile. It means that Alice didn't tell her, and that she came up on this on her own. Why she was doing it I didn't know, but I know that it wasn't half bad just sitting here, eating lunch, and holding hands with Alice. No one was talking so I figured I might as well.

"Hey, Bella. How many people in Gym class do you think you're going to spike in the head with the ball today?" I remember yesterday, I think she hit almost everyone on her team.

"I dunno, maybe at least five. If I'm lucky Lauren will be in my group, maybe I can make it seem like an accident if I hit her in her face," she shrugged.

"Ha! Like you could actually aim for her!" Just the thought of Bella trying to aim for Lauren is funny. With out thinking about it I moved mine and Alice's hands making it a little more comfortable and started drawing circles with my thumb.

"What on earth are you guys doing?" She quickly looked under the table and when she looked back up she had a face full of shock.

"Alice decided it was a day to hold hands," I looked and Alice and winked at her, she smiled at me. The bell rang a few minutes later and while still holding hand me and Alice went to throw away our trash.

"Al, what was all that about?" I said while putting our hands, still together, in view.

"I dunno. I just thought maybe well, why not right?"

"That doesn't make sense."

"I know, its just that Rose and Emmett have been making me crazy with their relationship and I don't know." We got to Alice's locker and she opened it, but didn't take anything out, just waited for me to answer"

"Well I know all about their relationship making people crazy, the emotions are crazy when they're together."

"Yeah, and shes always like 'when are you going to get a boyfriend' and its so annoying, I don't know why I decided 'hey at lunch lets hold hands with Jasper' maybe my brain was stolen by aliens or something"

I don't know why but what she said made me angry, maybe it was just because Rosalie was butting in where she didn't belong. "Why does it matter what Rosalie says? I know you guys are friends and all, but why make it bother you so much?" The bell rang but neither of us went to go to our classes.

"It doesn't matter, I never really have been into the whole test in trial thing when it came to dating. I already know when I'm not interested in a guy, or if its not going to work out or something. So I guess I figured why shouldn't I start off with someone that I could actually stand?"

Her last statement took me off guard. "Wait, what?"

"Nothing, we should get to class Jazz."

"No, its fine. What do you mean?"

"I don-"

"Oh come on Alice, what did you mean, are you wanting something from me?" I smiled at her, I couldn't help it. She smiled back, and let a small laugh out.

"I don't want to pressure you into anything that you don't want to do, including this." She said in a mocking tone, and winked at me.

"Mary Alice Brandon, I know you just did not quote me."

"I know that you just did not use me whole name." We both laughed

"We should really get to class shouldn't we?" I really didn't mind skipping but I didn't want to get Alice in trouble.

"Yeah probably, come over to help me with homework later?" She said and then winked at me.

I laughed "That depends, how much homework you got so far?"

"Oh, not much, we could play a game after or something. You could even stay for dinner I'm sure."

"Yeah, I'll just ride home with you tonight, let Rosalie take the car, you don't mind driving me home later do you"

"Nope, see you after school" Then she walked off to her class. I walked to my locker and got my books for my next class. When I got there I told the teacher I was sorry for being late and took my seat. I wonder what game Alice had in mind after homework.

* * *

**This is I think one of my longer chapters. :)**

**Review and tell me what you think?**

**(goooo check out "When the summer is filled with Snow")**

**Also, I know you might be like wtf? why was Jasper all about Bella and now hes all like ALICE ALICE ALICE, well, I want Jasper to be happy. Just like my readers. He should explain it later. I'm not sure yet cos, well, I have't writen it yet. :)**

**And Also, sorry that Jasper didn't really flirt with other girls. I don't know why I didn't really put that in there, the other two did their dares. so umm, yeah. I'm thinking that the stuff with Alice made up for it maybe? haha Idk, maybe the last hours of school he will kick it up a little?  
**


	8. Chapter 6

**So what happens at Alice's house? :) I own none of these characters, as you can see, I can't even really write like Stephanie Meyer how dare you confuse us.**

* * *

APOV

I had to tell Bella about what happened between me and Jazz before school got out, so I went down to the office and asked if they could call her out of class so I could talk to her. It took a few minutes to convince the secretory to let her come down her, but after a few smiles and please, and thank yous she wrote a pass for her.

I went down to Bella's Biology class and waited for her to join me outside. It was only about twenty minutes in to her class, so I know that it couldn't be that bad to pull her out right now. When she finally got out I was basically bouncing.

"Where's the fire Ally?"

"I think I might have done something totally stupid and unlike me ever to do."

"Uh huh, go on..."

"Well you see, I was doing the rest of my dare-you know flirting with Jazz-and all."

"Yeah, I saw it at lunch, what about it?"

"Well it continued after lunch, at my locker, and uh, he's coming over after school to help me with homework and uh, eat dinner with me and my parents."

"Alice, Jazz has done this plenty of times whats the big deal?"

"ItoldhimthatImightwantarelationshipwithhim"

"Um, what was that Alice?" she was looking at me like I'm crazy, maybe I am crazy?

"I told him that I might want a relationship with him?"

"What? Since when? Were you joking?" still getting the you're crazy look.

"I dunno, Bella, its like this. I can stand Jasper, right?" I was basically pleading with her right now.

"Do you actually like him? Or are you just doing this to make it seem like you _holding his hand_" rolled her eyes "was all you?"

"I didn't actually mind holding his hand Bell, it seemed...natural I guess...It wasn't so bad."

She just kept looking at me, like she wasn't able to figure me out I didn't know if I wanted her to figure me out.

"Is that why your face was so weird at lunch today? I thought something was up, but didn't want to bring it up, I would have after lunch, but you two walked off together like you guys were a couple."

"Yeah, I had to talk to him, I asked him to come over to my house to do homework at lunch, and then again at my locker"

"Yeah and?"

"Well obviously he said he would. I at lunch he was like "who said we'd be doing homework?"

She looked as shocked as I did when he first told me.

"Jasper, our Jasper said that to you?"

"Yeah, well I dunno, maybe he was abducted by aliens I don't really know Bella. It caught me off guard too, you have no clue."

"Well what are you going to do tonight?"

"Homework." she laughed

"Yeah, and then?"

"Um, dinner?"

"What if you get done with homework and there is still like an hour before dinner, than what?"

"I told him we could play games."

"Games, eh? I know what type of games you play, were in one right now. What are you planning, something like Twister?"

"That would actually be prefect, but no, maybe Life or something."

"Oh, well, tell me how it goes, kay? I should be getting back in class, I don't want to miss too much." She smiled weakly at me.

"Is something up in your class Miss Bella?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"Didn't you tell me that a certain hot boy sits next to you in this class?"

"Yeah, maybe, what of it?"

"Do you want to get back to Mr. Edward Cullen?"

"No I told you, I don't want to miss too much."

"He talk to you today?"

"Yeah maybe."

"What about?"

"He told me I looked nice, we talked about Rosalie a little, about how she scares Emmett sometimes. Then I got his number," with the last sentence a huge smile crossed across her face.

"YOU GOT HIS NUMBER?!?!?!" I basically screamed while jumped up and down.

"Shhh, Alice, classes are going on ya know."

"Yeah, yeah, are you going to call him? Does he have your number?" I asked while still jumping up and down.

"Calm down, no he doesn't have my number, and no I probably wont call him."

"OH NEW DARE-"

"I thought we were supposed to get done with the one we have first before we can get a new one? Plus its supposed to be in text messages."

"Who cares, you have what two numbers? Thats good enough, your dare is done, I'll text you your dare after you leave me, so in that case, have fun in class!" Then pushed her toward her door and as she got in side I pulled out my phone to text her.

_Ur dare is to call Edward 2nite!_

I knew she wouldn't check it until after either this class or after school was done so I happily went back to the office and asked for a pass to my class.

BPOV

As I walked back into my class room I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, I already knew what it said so I'll just check it at my locker later. I sat down in my set and asked Edward what I missed.

"Nothing really, he just gave us reading and our homework pages."

I thanked him and looked at the board to see what pages and homework was assigned. I couldn't concentrate on what I was reading though. My mind kept going back to the conversation I just had with Alice. I honestly didn't see this coming, I would have never thought that Alice and Jasper would ever date, or play around with the idea of dating. I'm happy for them and all its just not what I expected, at all. I figured that Alice was just going to do her dare and then not do anything remotely close to flirting with Jasper ever again. Today at lunch though, Jasper flirted back with Alice. I just didn't get it. I know that they can stand each other, as Alice pointed out, and I know that they understand each other, but who ever thought that they would get together? I didn't thats for sure. I was pulled out of my thoughts with tap on my arm. I looked over and saw Edward staring at me.

"You okay? It doesn't even look like you've turned a page and its been like ten minutes since you sat down."

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine...just thinking, I guess." could I sound anymore like an idiot, what is it about this boy that made it hard for me to speak like a human?

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure. You understand everything ok?"

"Honestly. I don't even know what were reading" I laughed "Alice pulled me out just then, and she told me some news, that I didn't expect for her to tell me. I guess I just can't stop thinking about it" I shrugged.

"Oh. Anything I can help you with?" He wanted to help me?

"Uh, oh, um" I started biting my bottom lip, something I always do when I'm nervous. "I don't think so. Its kind of personal with her. I don't want her to feel like I'm telling her secrets or anything. I mean I know its not a secret. I just don't even know how to react to it, so I don't even know how anyone else would take it I guess. I mean you would probably take it like whatever I guess, but your not friends with Alice, or Jasper for that matter." Oh shit, foot in mouth. I can already feel my face getting hot. Why can't I just shut my mouth when its needed?

"Yeah, I guess." Then he went back to his reading. I feel like a complete ass. Why is it I can't talk a whole sentence or I talk to much, and seem like a bitch? Thankfully class got out about five minutes later. I headed for my Gym class. I changed and waved at Jasper across the room from me. I got in to my team, and some how I only hit two people today. After class I rushed to get dressed and then remembered that Alice had texted me I figured, why not read and respond. Exactly what I expected. I sent her a reply that said:

_we'll see. Call me later._

Less than a minute later I got a reply back from her

_will do. :)_

I walked to my locker and got the books I needed for homework tonight and then headed to my truck to go home. I really need to get some hours at work.

JPOV

I was nervous for tonight, that and excited. I didn't know what would happen. I knew the basics. Like we're going to be doing homework, Alice said something about a game, eating dinner with her parents, and then at some point she would take me home. But the thing is what will actually happen. Will it be weird after our exchange earlier, or will it be comforting? To say that the rest of my day went by fast would be an understatement. Before I knew it I was walking over to Alice's locker with my book bag.

"Hey, you about ready?" I asked her while trying to place a smile on my face.

"Yep, lets get to it, you already give Rose the car keys and everything?"

"Yeah, she was thrilled that she got the house to herself until mom or dad got home."

"Good, so do you have much homework? I only have three things I need to do tonight."

"I have four things. I'm sure it won't take that long..."

We got into Alice's car and she started driving for her house. We sat in silence for most of the ride. About five minutes until we got to her house Alice asked me if I knew about the party this weekend. I quickly replied.

"Whose? Newtons?"

"Yeah, he asked me today during computers if I would go, I told him I would think about it. He was like 'don't be afraid to bring Bella either' I told him that if I went she most likely would. He said there was supposed to be games there, like spin the bottle or seven minutes in heaven. You know the usual."

"He getting hopeful that someone will want to kiss him or something" We both laughed. We pulled up to Alice's house. How do I explain Alice's house? Its big, its tan, nice big windows. French doors leading to most of the rooms. It is really something else, Alice and her mom have redecorated this house more times than I can count. Every time it looks great though. We walked up to her room and I sat down on her couch and she sat at her desk turning on her computer and playing some music.

"We should start on our homework now, that way we can do whatever later." She told me before sitting down on the other side of the couch. We both got out our homework and started on it. About a half an hour through Alice told me that we should go get a snack so we went down to her kitchen.

"We have some apples, peanut butter crackers, popcorn, you can have a sandwich, chips and dip..."

"Why don't we have some popcorn? Then after homework we should watch a movie."

"Yeah, that sounds good." She said while smiling at me. She got down the popcorn box and placed on of th bags in the microwave for it to cook. While waiting she went and got a bowl to put the popcorn in.

"What do you think, one bag or two?"

"One should be enough, but if we want more we can make some more right?"

"Yep" she said while smiling at me. After she got he popcorn we went back up and started on our homework again, we were both done after about an hour.

"I call dibs on the couch during the movie!" I called at her as she went to pick out a movie.

"We can both sit on the couch Jazz, its not like its a fricken arm chair." I could basically see her rolling her eyes at me.

"What movie are you wanting to watch?" I asked her, she was taking longer than usual to pick one out.

"You'll just have to wait and see, wont you?"

She put in the movie, grabbed a blanket off her bed and then came to sit by me, "you want some?" She asked, pointing at the blanket.

"Uh, sure" I said and the opening credits started. She looked at me and smiled.

I immediately knew what movie she put in, just from the first words uttered. "_What Woman Want_? You're a sucker for a love story aren't you?"

"It is true" She smiled at me and leaned into me while watching the movie.

I couldn't take my eyes off what she was doing. If someone walked in on us, on her couch under a blanket snuggling, they would have thought we were a couple. But something inside of me wouldn't make her move. So instead I put my arm around her, and pulled her closer to me.

* * *

**It seems easier for me to write these as the chapters go on, so I'm sure they will start to get longer.**

**Please Review.**

**I'm going to work on trying to get a whole day in a chapter, doing this will most likely make my updates slower, but it wont seem like I'm dragging out days and thats what it feels like to me.**

**Would you rather I did that or not? As in do you like the set up, or would you rather I made it one day one chapter instead? Let me know.  
**


	9. Chapter 7

**Sooo, I told myself that I wasn't going to even start writing until monday, so what did I do? I started writing at one in the morning and didn't stop until about seven. Then picked it up for an hour. yeahhh, well here ya go...btw. I own nothing. Stephanie Meyer does. :)**

* * *

BPOV

When I got home I called Newtons to get some hours at work, I told Mrs. Newton the I wanted a few weeks off just to get in the swing of things at school, but I need to be doing something.

After about fifteen minutes of talking I got some hours next week. It will be very nice to be able to go there instead of home everyday.

I walked upstairs and started on my homework. I got done with everything except Biology. I couldn't concentrate on it. Every time I would start reading I would start thinking about Edward. I wanted to apologize to him about earlier, and he did give me his number...

I know that my dare from Alice was to call him, I might as well fulfill her dare as well...

I went to my book bag to find the piece of paper that wrote his number on. When I took it out I noticed that after his number there was something else written "_Call me whenever you feel like talking, or anything else,, I'm a wonderful listener._" He must have found the paper when I was out with Alice. I quickly dialed in the number and waited for him to answer

"Hello?"

"Hi, Its Bella Swan."

"Bella, hi, how are you?" he said in a rush.

"I'm good, I wanted to apologize for earlier, when we were talking about Alice and stuff, I was just a little freaked out about something she said."

"Its O.K. Bella. I totally understand." I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding in.

"Thats good. I was trying to read the chapter we were assigned and I couldn't stop thinking about you." Oh shit, did I just say that? "I mean, how I acted, I couldn't stop thinking about that."

He laughed "Like I said, its O.K. I do understand that sometimes people can wrap their head around something. Hold on for a second."

"Yeah."

I heard talking in the background. Then I heard him say "No, I'm talking to a girl from my class, what do you want Em?" There was a pause then he said "No I don't care if you take my car" another pause. "Emmett, really I don't care why you're going over to Rose's house." Once again, another pause, "Yeah, go have fun, bye." Then he said to me, "sorry bout that, Emmett apparently needs to rush over to Rose's house."

I laughed then said, "Yeah, I'm gonna guess shes home alone, Jazz is over at Alice's house right now, doing homework or something."

"Oh, well I guess that does explain why he basically broke down my door to ask me for my car."

"Ah, I see." I waited for him to reply I really didn't know what to say, I already did what I wanted.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

He seemed to hesitate for a second."Are you going to Mike Newtons party this weekend?"

"Uh, I heard about it, I'm not sure if I'm going or not yet. If Alice goes I'm sure I will."

"Oh, well then maybe I'll see you there."

"Yeah maybe, anyways, I should go, I have to finish my homework before dinner."

"Oh okay," he sounded disappointed, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yep, bye Edward."

"Bye Bella." With that I hung up, I don't know why but for some reason I thought of a quote "never say goodbye. because goodbye means going away, and going away means forgetting." Its a quote from JM Barrie, I think he wrote it for Peter Pan. I'm not sure what made me think of the quote, did I not want to forget Edward now? Or was it I didn't want him to forget me? I did like how he said my name, it made the butterflies in my stomach fly at high speeds. I should text Alice to tell her that I did my dare.

_Did my dare. :)_

I immediately got a text back.

_Good, call u l8r._

It has been about two hours since school, Jasper probably is still over. I finish my homework and then I went downstairs to start dinner, I knew that my dad would be home soon.

APOV

Sitting with Jasper was nice. I didn't feel like I need to make conversation and honestly I'm content to just be sitting next to him, with his arm wrapped around me. I never really thought of Jazz in a romantic way, I always thought as him as Jasper, my best friend, who liked Bella. I never thought of me in his arms, or kissing him, or having him over as my boyfriend for dinner. Nothing romantic at all. When I usually thought about him it would be hugging him when I felt I needed one, joking around with him, and having in over for dinner as my best friend. He's been over to my house countless times. Sure most of the time Bella was with us, but we have hung out alone. It wasn't ever like this though.

I felt as if I wanted to tell him that I liked sitting with him here. I just couldn't bring myself to do so. I know that just one afternoon with me wouldn't make him stop liking Bella. I knew that I wouldn't have ever found out that I liked being like this with him, if it weren't for Bella. Speaking of her, I just got a text message from her, telling me that she talked to Edward, I'm glad that she decided to talk to him. It just made me think that maybe Jasper wouldn't like it so much. I wonder what he would say if he knew that they were talking. Would he be mad? Or would he shrug it off. I wanted to know.

"Did Bella tell you that she talked to Edward today, or well, Edward talked to her?" I asked looking at him, after I said this I saw it, pain, I could see it clear in his eyes, but only for a second, I felt bad just for bringing it up.

"No, I haven't really talked to her today. Thats good though."

"Yeah I guess. Do you still-never mind."

"What?'

"Nothing." I looked down, I didn't want to ask if he still had feelings for Bella, I figured he did, but I was kinda hoping he didn't.

"Alice, please, what were you going to say?" He said while making me look at his face.

I closed my eyes "Do you still like Bella? Like are you going to try and _be _with her?" I said almost so fast were he wouldn't understand me.

"Oh, well, there are still some feelings there, a summer doesn't change that I guess. But I don't think I'll try anything with her. I don't really want to mess up our friendship. I told you this before, ya know."

"Yeah I know, its just, I don't want you to feel bad, or sad, or anything. You know, if Bella and Edward, start dating?" I was looking down again, I didn't want to see the pain in his eyes again.

"I wouldn't be sad if she was happy. All I want is for her, and you, to be happy." I looked up and saw that he was smiling at me. I smiled back.

"You know Alice, you don't have to worry about anything, I know that she doesn't feel the same way towards me."

"Maybe. I never really talked to her about it."

"I figured you haven't." He laughed. I was staring at him with a confused look on my face. "What I'm not allowed to find this funny? Think about it this way, you and Bell are my best friends, yes? Isn't it the cliché that one of the friends "falls in love" with another, while they don't even realize it?"

"Yeah, I guess, but I still don't see the humor."

"Its funny in my mind, I guess there is more to it, now. You know. With what all happened today, and I would like to talk about it, if you don't mind."

I changed my position and faced him. "I wouldn't mind. I just don't know how my thoughts about the whole thing would sound to you. I already told Bella about it, and she didn't even understand it."

"You told Bella?"

"Yeah."

"What did she say?"

"Honestly she couldn't believe what you said to me." I laughed, "I think the whole time we were talking she was still trying to figure it out."

"Ah, yeah well, that does make sense," he said then laughed, "pretty out of character of me isn't, I honestly didn't know what was going on in your head, so I just went with it. Its like it was horrible to be holding your hand, or even right now, to be sitting on your couch watch a movie with you."

"Yeah, thats what I was think too. It was nice actually. I felt like it was kinda right."

"Yeah." He just stared at me, and I stared back at him. Neither of us talked or moved for a few minutes. I don't think I would be able to describe what it was like just looking into his eyes. It was like we were connected.

After a few minutes he smiled at me and let out a laugh. I laughed with him. I had no clue what we were laughing at.

When we were all done I just laid back into him, and he wrapped his arm around me. We watched the rest of the movie. Ever now and then he would place his head down on the top of mine. Almost like he was either smelling my hair, or he was kissing the top of my head. I had a smile on my face until I took him home later that night. I felt alone after he left, more than I would have if it was just Bella or someone else. It was like I needed him around me. On the way home I called Bella.

"Ello?" She said nicely to me.

"Hey. Just dropped Jazz off. So tell me what Edward said." She told me about their very short conversation and I did the whole "ooo" and "aww" at the right times. I even threw in a few laughs.

"How was this afternoon?" She asked me as I was pulling into my drive way.

"Hold on a second, just pulled in, gotta get you off speaker phone." I got out and ran up to my room, not talking till I was safely in my room, door locked, and on my bed. "Kay, today was good. We talked a little bit."

"Thats good, I always thought Jazz had something for you though," I had to keep myself from laughing, since she was oblivious.

"Yeah, I don't think so. But its whatever, I just enjoyed my time with him, you know? It was different that it usually was."

"What do you mean by different?"

"Like, we sat on my couch, and we cuddled a bit, while watching a movie. And we were both content just looking at each other at one point."

"Well that sounds, well cheesy. Looking at each other Al? Like just staring into each others eyes. As in 'connecting your souls'"

I laughed, "yeah kinda, It was weird, but it wasn't at the same time, it felt normal."

"Yeah I guess, I just don't understand it. So are you guys like going to be trying to you know..."

"We didn't really talk about it, we talked about you a bit, about you talking to Edward."

"Yeah?"

"We both agreed that we just want you to be happy." I don't think I need to add in that Jasper wants this for you more. Just for you to be happy.

"Thats nice, but I don't even think that were going to date or anything."

"Well, we're going to Newton's party, so tomorrow tell him that I'm making you go."

"Yeah okay. I should go I need to send Jasper my dare for tomorrow."

"OOO What is it?"

"Alice! I can't tell that is one of the rules."

"Come on! Please."

"No, I'm gonna go, I'll talk to you later."

"Fine, Bye."

"See ya."

Then I hung up my phone. I really wanted to know what she was going to dare Jasper. I guess I'll just have to see how he's acting tomorrow. I went to brush my teeth and I send Jasper telling him thanks for tonight, and then turned off my light to go to bed.

When I woke up I had a few text messages waiting for me.

Two from Jazz.

_Anytime, had a ton of fun._

And then

_dare. Hit on people of the same gender. _

I replied saying

_I had fun 2 and fine._

Then I sent a new dare to Bella since she did hers last night.

_TALK 2 Edward when u can 2day_

Then I went over to my closet to see what I would be wearing for today.

JPOV

I couldn't stop thinking about last night to help save my life. I know that it was different for us, but its wasn't a bad different. It felt right, I just didn't know if Alice wanted to do anything like that again.

Bella texted me last night my dare, and I must say that even though its not difficult I knew that it would still be a bit of a challenge. I looked at it again...

_no lying today. At all._

I am able not to lie. But still I have a feeling that since this is my dare there might be a bit of questioning today. I was not looking forward to that.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. :) I want to know if I'm wasting my time on this story or not.**

**(go check out "When the summer is filled with Snow")**

**I'm going to work on trying to get a whole day in a chapter, doing this will most likely make my updates slower, but it wont seem like I'm dragging out days and thats what it feels like to me.**

**Would you rather I did that or not? As in do you like the set up, or would you rather I made it one day one chapter instead? Let me know.**

**This is the last chapter of this if so, I'M NOT UPDATING UNTIL I GET AN IDEA!  
**


	10. Update

**Sooooo...sorry to say that I dont know when I'll be able to upload the next chapter. I was working on it until wednesday of last week. About eleven o' clock in the morning, I was looking up ideas for tattoos I wanted I was in the living room, and I didn't have to cord or anything, and my computer was about to die, so I took it back in my room and shut it down...**

**About an hour later I went back in to check my email and such and I got a blue screen telling me that my computer dumped all of my memory. Yay Fun right?**

**And you might be wondering...how am I updating now if thats the case? I'm at the womans house I babysit, and she has internet. But I don't have anything that I did for the next chapter on THIS computer, but anyways. Once I get the courage to call my ex-boyfriend and ask for my computer disks, and hope to God that it works I should be back...I hope. If not then I'm gonna have to just write in my notebook or something and write it up on my dads or moms or even this womans computer...**

**I'd honestly rather be writing, last night I couldn't sleep at all because my brain was like shdfkldg basically on crack...so um, shortly I hope I'll have a new chapter out, so please don't kill me if its another week or so...**

**OH ANNNNND! Thank you guys for the reviews. Alot of them make me smile :) I usually reply to all of them, but sometimes when I do it thru the email thing it doesn't work, so if you haven't gotten a reply from me, most likely I sent it, but my computer (you know the one I was just talking about, and the one I called crappy in the first chapter) is stupid, and doesn't always do what I wish for it to do. **

**I think that all of us should hope that if the disks don't work my dad will pay for it to get it fixed. Or just get me a new one, either or would be bloody fantastic. :) **

**Thank You for reaaaadin! :)**

**Oh, and if you'd like to get to know me, or just see who writes the story, I have my twitter and mysapce links on my profile. :)**


	11. Chapter 8

**Okay, so my computer is still not fixed, so I typed this up in a few hours, about three I think. Anyways. I'm not starting the full day thing yet because I figured you guys might like a update. So here it is. (I don't own anything)**

* * *

Recap:

APOV

When I woke up I had a few text messages waiting for me.

Two from Jazz.

_Anytime, had a ton of fun._

And then

_dare. Hit on people of the same gender. _

I replied saying

_I had fun 2 and fine._

Then I sent a new dare to Bella since she did hers last night.

_TALK 2 Edward when u can 2day_

Then I went over to my closet to see what I would be wearing for today.

JPOV

I couldn't stop thinking about last night to help save my life. I know that it was different for us, but its wasn't a bad different. It felt right, I just didn't know if Alice wanted to do anything like that again.

Bella texted me last night my dare, and I must say that even though its not difficult I knew that it would still be a bit of a challenge. I looked at it again...

_no lying today. At all._

I am able not to lie. But still I have a feeling that since this is my dare there might be a bit of questioning today. I was not looking forward to that.

* * *

JPOV

I got dressed and I waited for Rosalie to get downstairs before we could get to school. Our rides to school weren't all that fun, she would usually complain about a test or something that she had to do that day. Today it seemed that she had a different agenda completely.

"Jasper, I would really appreciate it if you didn't date Alice." She said while still looking at the window.

"I wasn't aware that that was what I was doing with Alice last night, on a date with her, we were just hanging out. No big deal Rose."

"No, it is a big deal. Alice is one of my friends and she's a good girl, and she doesn't need to be trampled on by you. You know, just cuz you want some."

I looked at her. I couldn't believe she just said that to me. "I have no intention of 'getting some' with Alice. I respect her more than that. I would never do that to her, I am amazed that you would even think that about me."

"Oh come on, you're a teenage boy, you have these needs, and I don't want you to take them out on Alice. She's deserves better than you."

I stopped the car on the side of the road, what on earth is going on with her today?

"What the fuck is wrong with you Rose? What in the hell did I do? I think I might actually LIKE Alice. I wouldn't use her for fucking sex. I would never use her like that, because, yes, she deserves better than that. I know what she fucking deserves. She would be lucky if we started dating, I would treat her like a woman was supposed to be treated. Not like she's something to use. I can't honestly believe you. You'd better find a ride for home tonight, because I bet that I won't wait for you." Then I started back for school. I guess Bella's dare started earlier than I would have wanted…

When I get to school I didn't even bother to find anyone, I didn't need to freak out on Alice or Bella right now. What Rose said pissed me off, and I don't even know what to think about it. I headed for my locker and while I was going to get my things for first hour a little pixie showed up out of thin air.

"Hey, Jazz." She said to me in her sing song voice.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Hmm, nothing really, I hope that we can have a repeat of last night, I really enjoyed it."

I smiled at her "I did too. Hey, I'd stay away from Rose if I were you, she just bitched me out on the car ride over."

She looked at me confused. "bout what?"

I rubbed my hand on the back of my neck, I wasn't sure if I really wanted to tell her.

"Come on, what was it, shouldn't I be prepared for it?" She said to me with a smile playing across her lips.

"Us." I just about whispered.

"Us? What about us? I didn't know we were an us." Shit.

"No not like an us US but like an you and me us?" I really hope she would get what I was saying.

"Okay, well what about 'us'" she said while making air quotes over us.

"She said that if we were ever to, you know, date? That I wouldn't deserve you, and she told me to not date you?" It all sounded like a question, and I knew it.

"Well did she say that or not Jazz?" She looked a bit angry.

"She did."

"Well, I think I'll tell her that if there ever is an 'us' then it wouldn't be her concern, now would it? I've gotta go, I'll talk to you later." Then she walked off for her first hour.

I walked into my English class and Bella was already in her seat, and she was looking at me with the biggest grin on her face. Shit what am I getting into?

APOV

To say that I was pissed off at Rose was an understatement, I basically ran to the girls locker room to get changed for gym. When I was done I waited for Rose to come out to the gym. About three minutes later she came out and I walked over to her.

"Why did you say that to Jasper?"

"Said what to him?" I always hated it when she would act dumb to find out how much someone knew about something.

"You know what, if we were going to start dating don't you think that he would actually treat me, well, like a gentleman? Your parents raised him well, you know that."

"Yeah, I know that, I also know that he's a teenage boy."

"Yeah so, I'm a teenage girl. So what?"

"I just don't want you to get hurt Alice, I don't want out friendship to be ruined just because my brother couldn't keep his hands to himself."

"So what Rose? If anything would have happened between us it would because we BOTH wanted to do so. Not because one was pressuring the other."

"Sounds like you've put a bit of though in this." She smiled at me.

"No, I mean, kinda, it's different now. I don't think we could go back to what we were before, and I'm not sure I would want to."

"So you like my brother?"

"I don't know, can't I just not know, but not want nothing to happen?"

She had a confused look on her face, "I don't follow."

"I want something to happen, but I don't know how I feel about the whole thing yet."

"I guess that makes sense."

"HALE! BRANDON! GET IN YOUR TEAMS" the teacher yelled at us, and with that our conversation ended.

BPOV

I had known what I was going to dare Jasper from the moment after Alice told me about what they were planning last night. I wanted to know what was going on in his brain, see why he did what he did to begin with. Jasper never talked the way he did with Alice with anyone. Not even the few girls he's dated. When I say few I mean few, he's only had maybe two total girlfriends, and it never really lasted long, a month or so. It was kind of like he was waiting for something, or maybe the girls didn't keep his interest for long, I'm not really sure.

I sat in my seat in English waiting for Jasper to come in and he ended up coming in sooner than I though, he looked a bit stressed but I ignored it while I waited for him to sit down in his seat. I watched him cross the room, and sit right next to me. Never looking at me since he's gotten in the room.

"Go ahead, do you worst." He said to me, without looking at me.

"Everything O.K.?"

"Nope, Rosalie told me that I wouldn't deserve to date Alice, that I'm not good enough for her." He looked really mad yet sad, I don't think I've ever seen him like this.

"What? Why? If you two dated you would rock together, wait, are you wanting to go out with Alice?"

"Maybe?"

"Maybe?" I couldn't hide the smile on my face to save my life.

"Yes, maybe, I don't know I'm just really confused right now. I don't know how to explain it Bella. I mean, look at this way, I never would have thought about any of this about her before yesterday. I don't even know why I was talking so cocky at lunch, its not like I would have made a move on her at her house."

"You mean that you didn't do ANYTHING with her last night?" I saw a light blush come across his cheeks.

"I didn't do anything too risky."

"Such as?"

"We just laid together on her couch and watched a movie, no big deal, and we sat next together, with my arm around her." He sounded like a teenage girl. But I was getting something from him so I continued to listen. "and I kinda kissed her head a few times, her hair smells so good, I couldn't help it."

"You kissed her hair? Like in a 'your mine' way or 'I want you to be mine' way?"

"What's the difference?"

"The first one is that you know your going to get her, and the second one is you think you might get her."

"Oh, well, both I guess. I have her in a way. But I still want her more I guess." He blushed again.

"When are you guys hanging out again?"

"I don't know I was planning on making plans during lunch or something."

"O.K. I have to look over last nights homework, but this isn't done."

I turned and started checking over my homework to find out if I forgot anything and waited for class to start. I can't wait to see what happens with Alice and Jasper.

* * *

**So when I first started writing this chapter there wasn't much drama in it. But I was in a really shitty mood when I wrote it. So I place a little bit of my anger in this. And I'm sorry that its short, I'm gonna start working on the next chapter RIGHT NOW!**

**Thank you to my reviewers, I love you. :)**

**go check out "When the summer is filled with snow"**

**Please review I will love you forever. :)**


	12. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the time between updates. Like always, I don't own anything, as if you could ever think I did. :)**

* * *

_Recap:_

_APOV_

_When I woke up I had a few text messages waiting for me._

_Two from Jazz._

_Anytime, had a ton of fun._

_And then_

_dare. Hit on people of the same gender. _

_I replied saying_

_I had fun 2 and fine._

_Then I sent a new dare to Bella since she did hers last night._

_TALK 2 Edward when u can 2day_

_Then I went over to my closet to see what I would be wearing for today._

_JPOV_

_I couldn't stop thinking about last night to help save my life. I know that it was different for us, but its wasn't a bad different. It felt right, I just didn't know if Alice wanted to do anything like that again._

_Bella texted me last night my dare, and I must say that even though its not difficult I knew that it would still be a bit of a challenge. I looked at it again..._

_no lying today. At all._

_I am able not to lie. But still I have a feeling that since this is my dare there might be a bit of questioning today. I was not looking forward to that._

* * *

JPOV

What I told Bella was the truth. I wasn't sure about what all I wanted with Alice, but I really didn't feel like waiting around like I did with Bella. There was something new with Alice that I wanted to explore. I felt as if what we were doing was right. As if it was meant to happen. The only thing is I feel as if I need to sort out my feelings with Bella. Did I actually like her as much as I thought? I wouldn't think so since I've never made a move with her. Why is it so different with Alice? We never really hung out without Bella there. Maybe the alone time makes the difference, since there isn't anyone around to distract us.

Maybe the fact that it's Alice is the difference. She usually says what's on her mind, and is mostly frank about it. She also calls out bullshit. Even thought these things don't seem like a big deal they are. Who wants to spend time with someone who isn't honest with you, or doesn't speak up when they don't like what you say? I know I really don't want to. That makes Alice my type doesn't it? Or does it just mean that I like certain things about her? We could still be just friends, I'm just not sure that I want that. I feel as if that now that I sorta know what its like to be with Alice, since I've been thinking about it since lunch yesterday, I want it more every minute.

BPOV

After I talked to Jasper he seemed to be thinking for the rest of the class. He still did his work but he didn't seem to really be there, by the end of the class I was done with all of my work with a little time to spare. While I was drawling in my notebook I heard a voice from behind me.

"Hi," I turned around and saw the beautiful Greek God, Edward.

"Hey," was just about I was able to squeak out at the time.

"Alice making you go to the party this weekend? Or has she not decided?" He said then laughed.

I laughed, "Yeah, she said she wouldn't miss the first party of the year."

He smiled as I blushed, "good, will you save a dance for me?"

"Oh, um, well you see, I don't, well more of, can't dance," I said as my face went bright red.

"You know, it's all about whose leading, and I'm a good dancer. I think you'll be fine."

I smiled weakly at him, "I dunno, maybe you can make me at the party, but right now I'm not saying yes."

"I'll get you to," he said then smiled and laughed.

"Well, don't you sound smug?" I said with a sarcastic tone.

"I know what I can do." He said as simple as if he were to say breakfast was ready.

"I guess we will see about that, wont we?"

"I guess we will," he said then smiled and winked at me.

I laughed then he said, "Did you get done with your Biology homework last night?"

I blushed remembering our phone conversation. "Yes, after we talked I felt better and I was able to get it done."

"Well if you ever need help, feel free to call me, I usually understand what's going on in science," he smiled at me. I've noticed that there was a whole lot of smiling going on right now.

"Yeah, you too, I'm pretty good with English, so if _you_ need help you can also call me when ever."

A few minutes later the bell rang and Edward walked me to my next class, I swear I was on cloud 9, that is until lunch, were I saw Alice and Jasper together, obviously in a private discussion. When I sat down they both looked up at me smiled and acted as if everything was normal, but I had a feeling that things were going to start changing soon.

APOV

After I talked to Rosalie in gym I decided I really needed to talk about what was going on with 'us' as in Jasper and myself. Did he want to be an 'us?' Did I actually want to be an 'us' or was this just a phase. I felt as if we needed to talk things through before it became more complicated. Plus with how angry he was with Rose after their argument it seemed to be somewhat important to him. I don't think I've honestly seen him that mad in a while. Since I didn't have any classes with him I would have to talk with him at lunch or after should.

When I got to lunch Jasper was already seated. He smiled at me and pointed to the seat next to him. I sat and he leaned in closer to me.

"I don't know if I like you or not Alice, but I feel as if we should at least try and see what's happening." He said it all in a rush, but I still caught ever word he said.

It might have taken my brain a few seconds to process this but by the time I did I also realized that he was waiting for an answer.

"I completely agree. I think we need to talk about it thought." I leaned in a bit closer and placed my hand on his upper thigh. "Maybe we could do something like we did last night?"

He smiled, "yeah I'm okay with that, your place or mine." He said and winked at me, while placing one of his hands on top of mine.

I blushed then said, "Mine, my step dad has to go to a work dinner. My mom is going with him so if should be quite, to you know, talk," Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella walking to out table. "Here comes Bells, should we act normal?"

He glanced at the corner of his eye at her, then took his hand off mine and said, "Yeah, I don't think she wants a repeat of yesterday."

Bella sat down and we talked the rest of lunch about random things.

After lunch Jasper walked me to my next class were I decided that I should do my dare. I sat down and looked around for my victim. To my left I saw Lauren.

"Hey Lauren, how you doing?" I said as if I were Joey from _Friends_ she looked at me with a face of shock.

"Um, I'm doing good."

"That's good to hear, you looking good in those jeans," I said then winked at her. Trying not to ruin it by laughing.

"Uh, thanks, I just got them, you alright?" She was looking at me as if I were crazy.

"Yep, I'm all good, you know, now that I'm talking to you," I said in a soft voice then smiled at her.

"Oh, um, thanks?"

"Your Welcome, babe." With that I turned back to the front of the class. Every few minutes I would peek over at Laurens face, she looked confused. Sorta like if she was trying to do a math problem. I couldn't help but laugh at five minutes to the bell and her face was still that same. I waited for the day to end so Jasper and me could talk things over, and hopefully figure some things out.

EPOV (Yes Edward, YOU GOT A PROBLEM?) :]

Bella Swan is a mystery to me. My freshmen year I had gym class with her. To say she was a klutz was sometimes an understatement. Although she never hit me in the head, or any other part of my body, with a ball I knew she has almost every other person. Plus every time a wonderful blush would spread across her cheeks. At first I had a bit of a grade school crush on her. The types were you would watch their actions, but never let them know you were. But as time went by, I found myself talking to Jasper, hoping that he would bring her up. We wouldn't talk much, since Rosalie didn't enjoy spending time with him, but my parents liked having their whole family over every now and then.

Then this year I had two classes with Bella. And thankfully in one of them she was my lab partner. To say I was happy when she asked me for my phone number on the second day back would be an understatement, a party was thrown in my head, and there was even a conga line. Even though she snapped at me later in the class, after being out in the hall for a few minutes, didn't really matter. I was just glad to be talking to her. The fact that she called me later that night to apologize just amazed me. I knew that something out in the hall must have upset her so I understood.

I still can't believe that I got up the nerve to ask her to dance with me at the party. When she told me that she didn't dance I knew I had to convince her to. My guess is if I really try I can get her to dance at least one song with me.

At lunch it was really just Emmett and myself. Rosalie was sitting with a few girls and she hardly ever makes Emmett join her.

"Hey, little brother." Emmett said as I sat down.

"Hey," Emmett had one of his goofy grins on his face, which told me that he was up to no good.

"Thanks again for letting me borrow your car last night. We had a fantastic time last night, speaking of fantastic times, I'm worried about your virginity. You know, how you still have it and all." Yeah to say he was up to no good was an understatement. We have had this talk about once a month since I was 14.

I sighed, "Emmett, why does it bother you so much that I'm a virgin?" He laughed his booming laugh.

"Because Eddie, men," he pointed between us, "have needs," he made a motion with his hands while thrusting, "that only women," he made an hour glass shape, "can usually fulfill. The fact is, your getting older, and well, you need to get laid. So I'm making a plan. This weekend at Newton's party your gonna have your cherry popped," he said while winking at me and making a popping sound at the same time.

"Emmett, no, this party I'm going to be busy, and I wont have time for one of your crazy plans." I said as he glared at me.

"First of all, my plans aren't crazy, and second of all, busy doing what?"

"I'm going to get Bella Swan to dance with me at the party, get to know her a bit more."

"Bella Swan, the Police Chief's daughter? Ricky if you I say so myself. But I still don't know why you don't want to do my 'crazy plan'" he said while making air quotes over crazy and plan. "It really is a good plan, and I bet I can get Bella to be the luck girl," he said with a wink.

"I don't want to use her like that, besides I'm fine with being a virgin, unlike you, I have self control." I said with a smug tone.

"Oh, I'm hurt baby brother. I was just looking out for you, no need to cut me so low," he said in a mocking tone.

"Yeah, whatever Emmett. I actually like Bella so I don't want to ruin it by doing something stupid, like trying to get her to sleep with me at a party."

"Yeah I guess I get you, are you even sure she's into you, man?"

"No, but might as well give it a try right? What all do I have to loose?"

"I don't know, bro, but I would at least try and see if she's interested before you get too far into this." At this time Rosalie came to sit next to Emmett.

"Hey, what you boys talking about over there? From the look on Edwards face it looked like it was serious."

"Oh nothing major Rosie. Eddie-poo here is just having a problem with his little wanna be girlfriend." He said while turning his head to look at Bella's Table.

"Wait What? Alice Brandon, my brother is after her."

"No Rosalie, Bella," I said while she gave me a disgusted look. "What Rosalie?"

"Why Bella? I mean I understand Alice, hell even my lame brother likes Alice. Bella is just so plain, and your, well, not."

"Rose," Emmett said in a warning tone.

"What Emmett it's the truth. She's just like Jasper. Too quiet and she's weird." I always knew that Rosalie didn't like Bella, but I never thought she would come out and say something like that.

"Rosalie, stop. I don't care what you think about Bella, if I did I would have asked you ages ago. I'm done with my lunch, so I'm just going to leave, bye." I got up and threw out my trash then went to my locker to get my books, then walked to the library about today's lesson.

About ten minutes after I sat down the bell rang saying that lunch was over. I waited another minute before walking to Biology. When I walked in there were only a few people sitting down. I took my seat and waited for class to start. Bella walked in laughing. I looked up to see who she was talking to and I wasn't pleased with who I saw.

* * *

**Sooo, this is out a few days earlier than I was going to post it. :) Sorry it took so long to update. My comptuer is fixed but its still stupid as ever, and my internet isnt working on it for some reason, not even wi-fi.**

**The next chapter is almost finished, I got a bit distracted, and I'll most likely be distracted until tuesday maybe so this weekend I might have it up.**

**Review and tell me what you think, and tell me if you liked it in Edwards POV :)**


	13. Chapter 10

**Okay good news, my computer is up and running as is my internet! YAY! Bad news, its summer, and I hardly have time to sleep. So my updates might start lacking a bit, but don't worry, I will still up date. Anyways. I don't own anything. Silly people. But enjoy this chapter, I enjoyed writing it!

* * *

**EPOV

Bella came into the classroom and sat down in her seat next to me, with a smile on her face.

"Why were you talking with my brother?" I asked her trying to play it off like it was nothing.

"I guess Rosie," she giggled at her nickname, "pissed him off and he wanted to piss her off. He knows that she doesn't like me so he asked if I wanted to come to dinner at your house tonight."

"He did what?"

"Asked if I wanted to go to dinner at your guy's house..." she said slowly.

"Oh, well, are you going to go?"

"I was gonna see what you thought of it before I told him my answer."

Thank you Emmett. "Well I wouldn't mind. Maybe we could do homework or something together?" I saw praying that she said yes.

"I'll call my dad after school, then I'll send you a text of what he says, most likely he wont care."

"Okay, cool. I'm sure Emmett already told out mom that theres a possibility of you coming over."

She smiled at me then said "okay," then she turn to the front of the class room and waited for it to start.

It seemed like the rest of the school day took days to finish. I was walking out to my car when Emmett basically attacked me.

"So...you talk to your wanna-be girlfriend?" he said while nudging me in the side.

"Yeah, shes going to text me what her dad said."

"Sweet, you owe me one man, Rose is pissed that I did it and I'm gonna have to make it up to her." We got in my car and headed for him.

"Does she even know where we live?" I hadn't thought about that.

"I'm not sure, if she doesn't I guess I can go pick her up. I'm pretty sure I know where she lives."

"Geez, Eddie, you sound like a stalker."

I rolled my eyes, "Be real, Em, its a small town its not hard to figure it out." We sat in silence the rest of the way home. When we got home I ran up to my room to clean it up a bit. Just in case we went up to my room. About five minutes later my phone vibrated in my pocket it was from Bella.

_Dad says its ok b over in 30_

I sent her a text back

_u know how 2 get here?_

Then I went back to cleaning my room after I was done I went to tell my mom that Bella was coming over. Half way down the stairs I got another message.

_Dad told me how, if I get lost I'll call u_

I walked the rest of the way down the stair and then to where my mom was sitting in the living room, watching the end of a movie.

"Hey mom, Bella is able to come over for dinner." I said then she looked over to me.

"Okay, I'll be sure to call your father and let him know so he doesn't work late/ She just coming over for dinner?" She paused her movie and waited for my answer.

"We will probably do homework too. I'm not sure when she has to be home."

"Emmett said on the phone that you like this girl?" This wasn't really a question, I know my mom enough that this was a statement.

"I might be interested in her, yes. Shes smart, funny, and she seems to be very genuine."

"Well I can't wait to meet her, son." She simple said then turned back to her movie. I sat down and waited for Bella to get here.

I heard a knock on the door. My mom gave me a smile while I walked over to our front door.. I opened the door and was shocked with who I saw there.

"Wow, thanks Edward. I mean for that face you gave me. Your brother around? He said he needed to see me." Rosalie said. As she was saying this I saw Bella's truck drive up.

Rose was saying about Jasper but I wasn't interested in what she was saying. She turned around and saw Bella then pushed me aside before looking for Emmett. I smiled and walked to meet Bella.

"So I made it." She said with a small laugh.

"I can see that, the turnoff to our driveway can sometimes be a bit tricky," I said as we met.

"Yeah, I passed it at first, but found it when I turned around.

"No big deal. Come inside, my mom is really excited to meet you." I said as I lead her in the front door.

My mom's movie was done so I figured she'd be starting dinner, so I walked to the kitchen and I saw her cutting up carrots on the counter.

"Mom, this is Bella, Bella this is my mother, Esme."

They shook hands and Bella said, "very nice to meet you, Mrs Cullen, your house is wonderful."

My mom laughed, "Thank you dear. Please call me Esme. My husband should be home soon."

"Would you like any help?"

"Oh, no, no, no, I'm okay. Why don't you and Edward go and do whatever." she said then quickly added, "if you walk past your brothers room please have him keep it open. I don't need grandchildren yet."

We walked out into the living room and Bella said "your mom knows Emmett and Rosalie have sex?"

"Yeah. We've all learned to knock before going into any room when they're together, and were not sure where they are."

"Your parents don't care?"

"Not anymore. I mean Emmett is 18 and Rose is 17, as you know because of Jasper. Pluse they're safe and were each others first. So I think they truth them for the most part."

"Jasper said he walked in on them once and they didn't even notice."

"Yeah, its weird. Its like they can't hear anything besides themselves. Hey you bring your homework?" I said wanting to change the subject.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot it, hold on a minute and I'll go get it." she started for the door.

"Nah, its fine. We can watch TV in my room or something. Besides I need to see if Emmett's door is open or not." I said while starting for the stairs.

When I got to Emmett's room it was shut, but I heard yelling from inside. Seemed as if Rosalie was still mad at Emmett. I knocked on the door and heard Emmet yell "WHAT?" then walked over to the door to open it, "what Edward?"

I looked at him, he was clearly upset. "Mom wanted me to tell you to keep you door open."

"Yeah, I'll open it after were done, thanks." Then he slammed the door. I turned and shrugged at Bella then walked to my room.

"Well this is my room," I said as I opened the door. I walked in ans she walked in after me. I sat down on my couch and turned on the TV. "What do you want to watch?"

She looked at me and said, "whatever, I usually don't mind." I looked thru the guide and found some reruns of _Still Standing. _She came over and sat next to me "I used to watch this all the time." We sat an watched the show and laughed when we thought it was funny. We talked about random things during the break. I enjoyed just hanging out with Bella, It was comfortable, and shes nice to be around.

Before I would have liked my mom called us for dinner and we walked downstairs to the dinning room. When we walked in Emmett was already sitting at his seat. I sat in mine and Bella sat next to me.

My mom and dad walked in with dinner and my mom introduced my dad to Bella. I was expecting Rosalie to walk in, since there was a place for her to sit, but a few minutes passed and we already started eating and she still hadn't came in.

"Wheres Rose?" I asked Emmett.

He shrugged and said "home, I'm going to guess."

"Why did she go home?" my mom asked.

"I told her to," Emmett replied.

"Why would you do that?" My mom asked sounding a bit upset.

"We got in a fight about stupid over here," he said while pointing at me, "Well more of what happened at lunch today. Shes mad, and she kept yelling at me, so I told her to go home."

"What did Edward do?" my dad asked.

"Told her he didn't care what she though about something, and it hurt her feelings. Plus I asked Bella to come over, she doesn't like her all that much."

"Oh? Why not?" asked my mom,

"I don't know, something to do with Jasper or something. I don't really want to talk about it."

"Well, I hope that things get better between you two, but I must say, I don't see why she wouldn't like you, Bella, you seem like such a sweet girl." My mom gushed then continued eating her dinner.

Bella was bright red right next to me. I gave her a smile and she returned one. After dinner I went to go get her homework and we sat back down at the dinning room table and did our homework. Sadly 9:00 came by too soon and she had to go home. I only wish that I could have spent more time with her.

APOV

I as waiting at my car, waiting for Jasper. He text messaged me asking if we could just drive to my house together, and then if I would take him home. I had a feeling that he just didn't want to deal with Rosalie.

He walked up to my car and smiles at me while we get it. I start the car and pull out of the student parking lot. We talk about normal, light, things on the ride there. When we pulled in my parents were still home. I grabbed my bag and went inside to tell them what would be going on tonight.

"Mom?" I called out, while walking up to her room. "Mom? I need to tell you something." I walked into her room, and I saw her sitting in front of her vanity doing her makeup. I go and sit down on her bed.

"Jasper and I are going to be doing homework tonight, is it OK if we order a pizza or something for dinner?"

"Yeah thats fine, whats up with you guys hanging out so much lately?" She said while looking at me in her mirror.

"Bella has been spending some time with a guy. Plus Jasper and I don't need Bella to be here to hang out, mom."

"I'm aware. I'll leave some money for the pizza on the counter. Make sure he's not here too late, I'm not sure when we will be getting home." She said while raising an eyebrow.

"I think he needs to be home around ten or something, but I'm sure he will leave before then, anyways. But I should go see him, since I left him downstairs. Have a good time."

"Thanks, be good." She said then smiled at me as I crossed the room and went downstairs.

"Ready?" I said as I got to where I left Jasper.

"For?" He said with a bit of a tone in his voice.

"Whatever, lets go up to my room."

"Yeah," he said then smiled. We got to my room and he sat on my couch, spreading out while kicking off his shoes.

"Don't be afraid to get comfortable." I said in a sarcastic tone, as I placed my bag on my floor and took off my heels. I sat on the other side of the couch and placed my legs over Jaspers.

"So, should we do some homework while my parents are here, and then talk later? Or would you rather start off talking, then do homework later?"

He smiled, "I don't have any homework, I finished all that I needed to do my last hour," he said in a smug tone.

"Ah, well aren't you smart, well why don't I do mine real fast. I only have two things, and they seemed easy." I said then walked over to my bag to get out my books.

"Would you like any help," he said while sitting up and walked over to where I was.

"Sure. I have French and some left of English."

"Both me and Bella finished our English in class, what were you doing?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter. Anyways. I'll do my French first, since you're taking Spanish."

"Go ahead, if you need help just tell me," he said then went to sit at my computer chair.

About twenty minutes later I was done with my homework, and now we were just waiting for my mom and step-dad to leave. We sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

I gave Jasper the remote and he turned it to the history channel, it was a program about the Civil War. I basically stared out in space for most of the time.

"You and Bella figure out when you're going shopping yet?" Jasper said out of no where.

"Nope, I was going to talk to her about it tomorrow. I was thinking Thursday. That way we were ready for the party. Are you going to the party, Jazz?"

"Yeah, might as well, right? What else am I going to do?"

"If you really didn't want to go, I'm sure that we all could do a movie night or something, I'm sure Bella wouldn't mind."

He laughed, "Movie night eh? You would give up the first party of the year just to have a movie night with me, because I didn't want to go?"

"Sure why not? Its not like there isn't going to be any other parties."

"Yeah I guess, but I think I might want to go to the party. It should be at least somewhat fun. We can watch Mike be turned down, time and time again." He said and laughed. I laughed with him.

"Okay, its settled." I said while smiling.

"You, uh, want to go with me?" He said I looked at him, I saw his ears start to get pink.

"I think we should talk before we decide anything, Jazz. Its not that I wouldn't want to, but we do need to talk about things."

"Yeah, I know. Just keep it in mind that I asked you, Okay?"

"I will. I wonder whats keeping them from leaving." I said while stood to go to my mom room.

I went and knocked on their bedroom door and waited for an answer, I didn't get one so I walked downstairs. I looked in the living room that was off to the right of the stairs, empty. Then to the dinning room that was left of the stairs, empty. Then I went back to the kitchen that was on the same side of the dinning room, empty. So I went to my step-dad's office, were he would be if he wasn't anywhere else, I knocked on the door waiting for an answer. I got none. I walked outside to the front yard, and saw that their car was gone. It wasn't like them to go somewhere without saying goodbye. I looked in the garage to see if maybe their car was in there, it had my moms car. I walked back inside and went up to my room. Jasper was sitting on the couch reading a magazine.

"You trying to find out what your perfect shade of lipstick is?" I asked him

"Oh yes, I thought maybe the kind I have now isn't doing it for me. Might as well try and switch it up a bit." He said sarcastically.

"They seemed to have already left" I said as I sat down next to him.

"Okay. We should talk, I don't want to put it off anymore." He said, while not looking at me.

"Well what do you think we need to talk about?"

He looked up at me, "it feels different with you, it feels nice just sitting here with you, I liked having my arm around you. It felt normal."

"It did didn't it? I don't know why it does, or what is going on, but I like it." I said and smiled at him.

He returned my smile. "I like it too. I want to try out this thing between us. I want to see where it goes." He said while taking one of my hands, "just holding your hand, like this, makes me happy. I feel happy around you, and I can tell you feel happy around me. I like making you feel happy."

"What about Bella?" I hated asking this, but I knew that it would have to be brought up sooner or later.

"I was thinking about that. I don't know why I didn't make a move with her. I know I always said that I didn't want to push her, but what if I knew all along that I wasn't supposed to be with her? What if I knew that she was to be with someone else, do you get what I'm saying?"

"I think so, are you saying that inside you knew that it would never work with Bella, but you really wanted it to?"

"Yes. That is what I'm trying to say," he said then smiled at me with relief.

"I understand it Jazz. I honestly do." I said while squeezing his hand.

He then sat a bit closer to me, "I'm glad you understand, Alice. I think I just didn't know what I really wanted. Something is happening here. I want it to happen. I want to see if we can be together. I just don't want our friendship to be ruined."

"It wont be. I promise. I think we should try also. I want to try, to see what all happens."

He came even closer to me. "Good." was all he said as he started to lean in.

I knew what was about to happen. I knew I wouldn't stop him. I leaned in also, filling almost all the space between us. He leaned in the rest of the way, as I felt his breath on my lips. I pressed my lips to his. Both of our hands were laying awkwardly at our sides for a few seconds. Then he placed one of his hands on the back of my neck, deepening the kiss, as my right hand went up to his hair. I found our lips moving together, and it was nice. He then placed his other hand on my hip to pull me closer as my other hand went to rest on his chest.

His lips left mine and I felt empty until a second later I felt his lips on my jaw, placing open mouthed kisses all the was to my ear. He bit down gently on my ear lobe and unavoidable moan left my lips and I felt him smile as he was kissing and nipping at my neck. I needed to feel his lips on mine again so I pulled his head up to mine. After that I changed out position so I was straddling him and his hands were on my waist as mine were around his neck. I felt one of his hands go under my shirt, drawing circles on my back. Only about a minute into our new position we heard someone from behind us clear their throat. We broke our kiss to see who it was.

* * *

**Soooo That was my first ever time writing a makeout whatever. (I've actually had it written for about a month now, I can prove it too (it was writen in my notebook)) I tried to make it seem like a first kiss, but also trying to make it seem like it was a teenagers doing. I know that most of the times first kisses turn into more. I've let it happen before. But yeah. **

**I wonder who interrupted them?**

**If you haven't noticed, I enjoy writing Jasper and Alice's relationship more. I think because it wasn't really done in the book?  
**

**Let me know what you thought. I'll update soon, I promise!**

**EDIT: Also, with how many people have added this story to alerts and favorites, I would think I'd get more reviews. I want to know if you guys like it, if I should change something, or if something doesn't seem right, I don't think I'll update until I get at few reviews, it really isn't that hard to doooo! **

**P.S. Thank you to those of you who review every chapter, I love your reviews and I appreciate them a whole lot.  
**


	14. Chapter 11

**SURPRISE! So I guess my last bit at the end really made people review GOOD! haha, please continue. I love hearing what you say.**

**My favorite review was by musycluver2011 and it saiiiid: If there was a 'like' button on this story, I would've pushed it about a billion times. :}**

**I honestly laughed out loud when I read that. Thank you to everyone who reviewed once again. **

**If you want to know what I'm up to follow me on twitter, my /beccabee91 **

**Things I own: about twenty bags for over night stays, an fabric softener that I'm allergic to, a dog thats deaf and piddles on the floor and too many video games.**

**I would like to say that I owned these characters, but I wouldn't want to give YOU the reader the wrong impression, since I don't, but enjoy. **

**:)

* * *

  
**

Last Time

B/E

Bella went over to Edwards house for dinner, and Rosalie came over to see Emmett, but they got in a huge fight. Bella and Edward did some home work and at nine Bella had to go home.

A/J

Alice and Jasper decide that they need to talk about whats happening. Since Jaspers dare wasn't to lie that day he doesn't hesitate with what he tells Alice. Jasper also asks Alice to go to the party that weekend with him. In the end they end up kissing and someone walks in on them, but who was it?

JPOV

Shit, thats all I was thinking as she got off of me and saw who was looking at me.

"Alice, care to explain?" Asked her mother.

"Mom, it really isn't the bad. Honest." She looked at me for help.

"I just asked Alice out. She said yes, and um, it just happened." I said, trying not to lie too much, I had asked her out, but only to a party, not to be my girlfriend or anything, but it wasn't really lying.

"I see, well I forgot something at home, we're a bit pressed on time, but I thought I'd say good-bye, but it seems as if I was interrupting something." Why yes, yes you were.

"Mom, I swear, it wasn't as bad as it looked. I had just done my homework, and we needed to talk about something, and it just sorta happened." Alice pleaded.

He mom looked between us both, "so are you two a couple now?"

We looked at each other, "kinda," Alice replied.

"Kinda?" She said while raising one eyebrow (a/n my mom does this when shes intrigued by whatever I'm saying)

"Well, we aren't sure what will happen between us, we are trying to just wait and see, before me make anything official." I said.

She looked at me, then nodded. "Okay. There is money on the counter, like I said there would be." she said then turned mumbling something about "teenagers."

I look at Alice, and she smiles at me.

"That was awkward." she says while relaxing into the couch a bit.

"Yeah, who knew that she would forget something, doesn't your mom make like sixteen lists a day?"

She laughed, "Yeah, she does." She shrugged. "Whatever though, you wanna watch a movie, or do we still have some things to talk about?"

"I enjoy talking to you, but we could do both." I got up and went to find a DVD that we would both like to watch.

"_50 First Dates_?" I ask.

"Its a funny movie, but I'm not in the mood for it right now."

"What are you in the mood for?" I said while looking over at him, he was smiling.

"Lets watch a British movie."

"Hm, well I have _Wah-Wah_, _Bridget Jones Diary_, _About A Boy, Love Actually, and Four Weddings and a Funeral._ I also have _Skins_, the first, and second season. You know how I love those British pot smoking, pill popping teenagers." I said, and he laughed.

"_Skins_ it is, I can't wait to see how messed up Tony is in this."

"Have you seen all of the episodes or just the first one that I showed you?"

"Only the one I showed you. It seemed like a good show though, so put it in."

She put in the disk and sat back down next to me. I placed my arm around her, and she leaned into me.

"You ready for this?" She asked while looking up at me.

"Of course. Bring it on." I said, as I kissed her lips quickly before she started the show, "I've already seen this one Ally."

"Its one of the funniest episodes, I mean COME ON its genius that he locks the bathroom door, climbs down to the front lawn then goes inside to eat breakfast, all while his dad is banging on the door to tell him to hurry up. Genius."

"Sure, sure. I guuuuuess we can watch it, if you really want to." I said then smiled at her, she leaned into me a bit more.

"Anything you think we should talk about?" She asked me.

"Yeah, that kiss."

"What about it?" She asked and faced me

"It was something else wasn't it."

"Yeah, it was nice. How many girls have you kissed anyway?"

"A few. Not like a slut worthy amount, I mean I've had a few short relationships you know. How about you?'

"Three people. Two were at a party, one was over the summer."

I raised my eyebrows, "you got action over the summer, eh?"

"Not much action, I bet you got more. Being around French girls and all."

"I had one or two encounters, what of it."

"Sure its not slut worthy?" She said in a joking tone.

"I'm positive that its not slut worthy. What do you think would have happened if your mom didn't interrupted us?"

She thought for a moment then said, "I'm sure we would ended up having full on fantastic sex." she said then laughed. I laughed with her. "I'm kidding, I doubt anything else would have happened. I mean honestly, I don't think either of us are ready to take the next step. We're not even dating. We're just, trying to figure things out."

"I guess I agree, although, I wouldn't doubt it if while I was in the moment I would have at least tried something. You and I both know that we're not really THAT innocent."

"What would you have tried do you think?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I wouldn't know until I did it. It wouldn't be anything over the top I'm sure."

"Ah, I see," was all she said to that. It made me wonder if I was too honest with her.

"Wait, how do you know I'm not innocent?"

"That move you made. You know, where you were sitting on me, I don't know many unexperienced girls that would have the confidence to do that. I must say, I did like it." I said and smirked at her, remembering our kiss.

"What if I saw it in a movie, or read it in a magazine."

"Then you study well. Thats all I'm gonna say about it." I said then I looked at her, she had a playful grin on her face.

"Did you say you liked it?" she said, I nodded. "How much did you like it?"

"Alot," I said in a way husker tone than I should have.

"On a scale of 1 to 10?" She said in a teasing voice.

"A billion." I said as I tried to control my voice a little bit more. I was trying to picture our hairy gym teacher in a bathing suit, so I could try and control more than my voice.

"A billion eh? Hmm," She said as she got up. I looked up at her, wondering what she was doing. She was looking at me with a grin on her face. She came closer to me, and put one leg on either side of mine. She was still grinning and I knew that she was trying to test me. She sat down, and moved her head closer to mine. Her lips were almost touching mine when she said, "what do you want, Jasper?"

"You" was all I was able to say. I pressed my lips to hers and they moved together hungrily. It was something I needed. I put my hands on her waist, and pulled her closer to me. She placed her hands on my neck. Causing our kiss to deepen. I pulled her closer to me still, and my hand went under the back of her shirt. Her skin was hot under mind, I starting drawing circles with my thumb as she licked my bottom lip for entrance, and I gave it to her. To kiss Alice like this was amazing. My mind was racing as was my heart. I wanted her more than I realized. I slowly laid her on her back while still kissing her. I hovered over her resting my body weight on my arms. She wraps her arms around me. I start to kiss her neck, remembering earlier when I bit down on her ear. I started nibbling on her neck and she pulled me closer to her. I made a trail to her ear, and I bit down on it, she was expecting it this time, all I got was a small giggle from her.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked into her neck.

"You."

"Oh, Whys that?" I said while getting up slightly to look at her face.

"You're cute. Thats about all"

"About all?"

"Yes, and I really like what you do with my ear," she said while blushing.

"What this?" I said and went to her ear lobe and bit it again, she pressed her body closer to me, I also like it when I bite her ear.

"Yes, that." she said. I quickly went back to her lips, wanting her. About five minutes later we broke for air. I laid back on the couch and she smiled at me from where she was.

"That was amazing, Jazz."

I smiled. "It was. Wasn't it?" I said and pulled her to me, kissing her mouth once more before we finished watching the show. Around 7 Alice went down and ordered us a pizza, we both went downstairs and continued watching _Skins. _When the pizza came we went to eat in the dinning room. We settled back into the living room, watching a bit more TV and talking about whatever came to mind. Sooner than we both would have liked 8:30 came and I knew that I needed to get home so I could catch a shower. My curfew is 10 on school nights, but I felt like I needed to take a nice long shower before I went to bed.

Alice drove me home, and before I knew it we were in my drive way. Alice looked at me, "So Alice, would you like to go to Newton's party this weekend with me?" I said she smiled and said "Of course, Jasper, I would love to." I smiled back at her and kissed her lightly then got out of her car and walked to my door, I turned around, she was waving good-bye to me, I waved back, then went inside.

"Where the HELL have you been?" Rosalie yelled at me as I walked past her bedroom.

"Alice's, geez, chill."

"I thought you were going to stay away from her?" She screamed at me.

"When the hell did I ever say that? I like Alice Rose, I'm not going to be an ass, and just ignore her!" I yelled back.

"Be a fucking ass Jasper. Relationships are shit." She said then went back into her room slamming the door on the way.

I went into my room and got myself some clothes then went into the bathroom to take a shower. After I laid in my bed. I decided I wouldn't dare anyone for tomorrow, maybe we will have a somewhat normal day if that happens.

* * *

**Soo, I felt like having a bit of Rosalie in this. I know its reallllllllly short but I really just wanted to finish the day.**

**I'm going to trrrrry and start my one day, one chapter thing again, as you know if failed me last time since my computer crashed, crossing my fingers that it wont happen again.**

**Give me love, and I'll tell you how much I love your love.**

**OHHHH and _SKINS_ is an amazing show, if you like sex, drugs, and drinking. Check it out if you have the time.  
**


	15. Chapter 12

**I thought i should get a chapter out here sometime soon, anyways enjoy. :) I own nothing of course.

* * *

**

BPOV

When I woke up the next morning I had such a good energy. I felt as if nothing could go wrong, and that today was going to be a very good day. Today was Thursday. Saturday was the party, and I'm sure tomorrow Alice and I will go shopping. Even though I wasn't excited about going shopping, I don't think I would mind it very much, I haven't hung out with Alice all that much this week, and I missed our girl time.

She didn't call me last night, I wanted to tell her I didn't make a total fool of myself over at Edwards house. I don't even think I told her I was going over to Edwards house now that I think about it. No wonder she didn't call me, usually she would want the dish about what happened. I guess I'll have to get her alone sometime today.

I took a quick shower, and got ready for school. I was running a bit behind so I was basically running out to my truck to go to school. When I got there, I didn't see Alice or Jasper anywhere in site, and that is weird since they both usually find me and we go into school together. I grabbed my bag and started walking for the front doors, looking around to find a tall blond headed boy, or a short spiky haired girl. I didn't see either of them. I went to my locker and got my books for my first hour. I walked in and I didn't see Jasper sitting at his seat. What on earth is going on? Its a few minutes till the bell, and Jasper isn't usually late. I sat in my seat and watched the people going inside the class room to sit at their seats. About thirty seconds to the bell I saw Jasper basically running into the class room to get to his seat.

He sat down, and he was out of breath. I turned to him, "what the hell? Where have you been?"

He blushed, "Alice wanted to talk before school today, I guess she thought of something we didn't talk about last night."

"You guess?"

"Yeah, well she just about pulled me out of my car when I pulled in the parking lot. Then she had me follow her to an empty hallway, and we talked, nothing big."

"Uh, huh. So how come your hair is all messed up? Couldn't find a comb this morning?" I said looking up and down his appearance.

He blushed again, and mumbled, "Rose is pissed at me."

"Sure, sure. If thats your story." I said and looked to the front of the class waiting for the teacher to come in.

English passed by fast and before I knew it, I was walking to lunch when someone came up beside me.

"Hey."

I looked over, "Hi, Edward." I said while smiling up at him.

"You want to eat together today? We can sit with your friends if you want."

"Oh, yeah, sure." I said as I was getting in line to get my food.

"So, did my family freak you out last night?"

I laughed. "No, your parents are really nice. I just hope that everything is okay with Emmett and Rosalie. I don't want her to be mad at him for something that involved me."

"Oh, they made up this morning at school. Well in the parking lot. Everything is good. I sometimes think that they fight just to make up." He laughed and I paid for my lunch and went over to where Jasper and Alice usually sit, neither of them were there yet.

"I wonder where they are. Jasper was just about late to 1st hour this morning, and when I asked him about it he just said that him and Alice were talking."

He laughed, "Yeah, they weren't talking, well there might have been a few words thrown in, just don't go down the hallway by the theater, the one without lockers obviously."

"What? Are you serious? Alice and Jasper are actually hooking up. Thats just amazing."

"Edward!" I heard from behind me. It was Alice.

"Hi, Alice. How are you?" He said while raising an eyebrow at her.

"I'm good, its so nice of you to join us for lunch today, Jazz should be here in a minute, he needed to use the bathroom." Edward looked at me with a smirk on his face, as Alice sat across from us.

"Yeah, Bella came over for dinner last night, and I thought why not sit with her today." He said while smiling at me.

"Bella went to your house for dinner?" She asked me, and I could hear the hurt in her voice.

"Yeah, Emmett asked me after lunch." She looked a bit less hurt but I knew that she would have rather me to at least text her or something to tell her about it.

"Oh, well I hope it was great. Jasper came over last night, we did homework and watched some TV. Hey Jazz." She said over my shoulder, I looked and saw Jasper coming over with his tray of food, and he sat next to Alice smiled at her then started eating.

"Hungry?" I asked Jasper.

"Yeah, I didn't have time for breakfast this morning. Plus this day has been sorta long."

"Long days are fun aren't they." Asked Edward, with obvious humor in his voice.

"Fun? What are you talking about?" Asked Jasper.

Edward just smiled and continued to eat his lunch.

"Bella, we should go shopping tomorrow after school."

"You don't have plans to make out with Jasper tomorrow?"

Alice looked up at me and said, "What? No, I don't think that will be happening." She said in a stern voice.

"OK, just checking."

The rest of lunch Alice and Jasper didn't really talk much, but I saw them stealing glances at each other. Then if they were both looking at each other they would smile, blush, then act like nothing was happening. Looking at the facts that I know, I would say that they were doing more than what friends do. What I don't understand is how it happened so fast. I mean, they've only hung out together alone two days. How could they already be on the making-out-in-dark-empty-hallways stage. I wondered what I missed with their relationship, I mean its been what, two days, and they're all over each other. I know that both of them aren't exactly unexperienced but still they shouldn't be this far.

I walked into Biology with Edward at my side. We were talking about last nights homework that we did together.

We sat down at out table. I got out my books today and waited for class to start. Edward on my side had different plans. He took my hand from on top of the table, and started playing and holding it under the table. I looked over at him and he smiled at me, I smiled back.

"Do you want to come over tonight?" He asked me.

"Why don't you come over to my house? I don't think my dad could take having to make dinner by himself again."

"You cook for you dad?" He asked me with a bit of surprise in his voice.

"Yeah, he can't cook, at all." I said then laughed a bit.

He smiled, "I would love to come over to your house tonight." Then he squeezed my hand, "just tell Alice this time, I don't want her to think that I'm stealing you or anything."

I laughed, "I'll text her after school, unless I see her in the halls."

He smiled and waited with me for class to start. We didn't get another chance to talk, we were sent home with plenty of homework to do tonight. Sometime I missed elementary school where the first few weeks of school you didn't really do anything.

After Biology I went to Gym and spotted Jasper talking to a few guy friends I waved at him when he looked at me. He waved back and smiled. We were still doing the all so horrible volleyball. I haven't been hitting so many of my classmates, many of them would try and get in front of the ball before I even had a chance to hit it. I was grateful for that. Gym class went by fast and when I went to go get changed I looked at my phone and I had a text message waiting for me.

_What time do you want me to come over_?

_How about in an hour?_

I went to my locker and got my books for tonight then headed out to my truck. When I got home I called my dad and told him that Edward was coming over. After that I text messaged Alice letting her know that Edward was coming over. I went upstairs to put my bag up. When I got up there I noticed that there were clothes on the ground, and I had a few cups and soda cans. I threw my clothes in the hamper and grabbed the cups and soda to take them in the kitchen. When I was done with that I looked in the cupboards to see what we had to eat. Just as I was to look in the fridge my phone vibrated in my pocket.

_U guys gonna get it on!?_

I laughed and answered back

_O yeah, tell u bout it l8r._

I went back to checking the fridge. I got out some hamburger and made sure we had buns for cheeseburgers. I was about to get the fryer out when I got another text message.

_OK c u soon._

I started seasoning the burgers while the fryer got warm enough to put fries in it. I was just about to put the hamburgers in the pan when I heard a knock on the door. I went to answer it, and to my surprise it wasn't Edward, it was Alice.

"Let me look at you real quick." She said as she pushed past me into the house.

"Um, Alice, what are you doing here?"

"Just making sure you look as cute as you should be, not that you're not cute already, but come ON its EDWARD!" She basically squealed at me.

"Yeah, so. He knows what I look like Al." I said while rolling my eyes and walking back into the kitchen.

"I'll be right back" She yelled at me as she ran upstairs.

I heard her going through things in my room and a minute later she was running back down stairs.

"Put this on!" She said while throwing a shirt at me. "I gotta go, Jazz and I are meeting for dinner. Its a date!"

"Okay? Have fun I guess." I said while changing my shirt.

"I will, and you too. Bye. I'll call you later." She said as she ran out the door.

About three minutes later, and most of the hamburgers in the pan I heard another knock on the door. I walked over and I saw Edward standing there when I opened the door.

"I think I just passed Alice on my way over."

"Yeah, she stopped by, um, come in?" I said as I stepped aside.

"Ah, I see. I found your house OK. Much easier to find than mine. Mainly because of your truck." He said and winked at me.

I walked into the kitchen to continue cooking the hamburgers, and he followed me.

"Yeah, I don't think anyone that's been over has had all that hard of a time finding it. Its nice I guess." I said while shrugging.

He was still smiling at me when I turned around. "What?" I asked him.

He continued smiling and said, "nothing."

"No really, what?" I said as I stepped closer to him.

"Well, its nice to see you out of school. You seem more at ease here." He said still smiling, but adding a shrug in there.

"Thanks?" I said as I went to put the fries in the fryer.

"It really is a good thing, you're more confident here" I looked over at him and smiled.

"Thank you."

He smiled back at me and walked a little closer. "Do you need help with anything," he said as he was a few inches away from me.

"No, I'm, I'm good" I said as I looked at him. He hasn't moved. Then in the distance I heard a car door shut, he heard it too and stepped back a few feet. I heard someone walk up to the front door, then open it while calling out "Bella?" I walked into the hall.

"Hey dad." I said "would you like to meet Edward?" I asked him and he looked at me, and nodded slowly then said "sure."

Edward came out of the kitchen with a nervous smile on his face. He stuck out his hand for my dad to shake and my dad took it. "Chief Swan." He said after they shook hands.

My dad nodded his head and said, "Edward." Then he looked at me, I smiled at him, he smiled back and said, "game is about to begin," and then he walked into the living room.

Dinner went smoothly and I found myself enjoying the conversation. Edward and my dad seemed to get along well. My dad even said one of his random funny jokes. After dinner and bit of TV watching Edward went home. I went up to my room to start to work on homework. After I got most of it done I sent out a few text messages and then went to bed.

* * *

**So next time we will check out Alice and Jasper. How their date went, if they bothered to send out dares. Why they were meeting up in deserted hallways. Yes all that shall be answered next chapter.**

**Anyways. Review please. I'd love to know if you like how Edward and Bella's relationship is going.**

**I also have a bit of writers block with them. I know I SHOULDN'T but well, I don't want it to end up like other stories I read or the book.**


	16. Chapter 13

**So happy late 4th of July, if you're not from America, Happy late weekend. I don't own anything with this story, although I did put my input on some of the meals eaten in this chapter. Enjoy :)  


* * *

**

APOV

I woke up on Thursday morning and I found some text messages waiting for me.

Before I looked at them I went to get ready for school. I picked up my phone after I got new clothes on and did my hair and makeup.

I looked at my phone I had two unread messages

One from Jasper

_Dare go out on a date w/ me tonight._

I replied saying

_thats hardly a dare_

I thought a minute and sent another one to him

_Ur dare is 2 do the 1st thing that comes 2 ur mind_

I sent that and read the next message

_I'm kicking u and my idiot brothers ass._

It was from Rose. I sent her back a question mark and then went down stairs to get something to eat.

I got another text message as I was going through the fridge, grabbing orange juice.

_U 2 r going out aren't u?_

I read it and sent back

_nothing official. Just hanging out. _

Then went to get a glass to poor my orange juice. I sat down at the counter with my orange juice, toast, and cottage cheese and I got a few more text messages while eating.

_Easy. C u soon. :)_

The was from Jazz and I sent back a smiley face.

_Just hanging out? I could SMELL you on him last nite._

I replied quickly

_yes just hanging out, and he WAS at my house._

I then put my dirty plates and glass in the dish washer grabbed my bad and went out to my car to go to school.

When I got there I looked around to see if Bella or Jasper was there yet. I saw Jasper pulling in so I went over to his car and when he opened his door I grabbed his bag and then grabbed his arm and I took him into the school. "What are you doing" he yelled at me as we went into an empty hallway.

"Doing your dare." I honestly don't know what I was thinking, when I was waiting for him its almost like I needed him right then. So I just went with it. I smiled at him and he pushed me into the wall and I felt his lips on mine. I kissed him back. It felt urgent. I also felt his hands on my hips, and I put my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. He licked my lower lip, asking for entrance. I gave it to him. His hips pressed into me. In the distance I heard someone talking from a distance and I broke our kiss to see some people walking past the hallway.

"I like it when you do my dares," Jasper told me in a bit of a husker voice than usual. He was resting his forehead on mine. "What did come over you? I mean I didn't mind of course" He asked me with humor in his voice.

"Dunno. Just felt like it I guess?" I said while blushing. I heard the warning bell. Jasper looked at me grabbed my hand and we ran for our lockers, said good bye and went to our first hours.

I ran into the locker room almost missing the bell. I went to my locker and started getting changed.

"So, why so late?" I heard from behind me.

"Just talking with Jasper."

"Is that why you pulled him out of the car? So you could _talk_?"

I turned around to look at her. Rosalie was standing a few feet from me and she was glaring at me.

"What's your problem Rosalie? Why does it bother you so much that your brother might end up dating me?"

"I don't have a problem with it, I do however have a problem with people seeing you two going at it when no one even knows you're going out."

"We're not going out, we're just hanging out, like I told you earlier. Its none of your business either." I said as turning around and continuing to get dressed.

"It is my business. He's my brother, you're my friend. I think that means that I should know what's going on!" I turned around to look at her.

"What do you want a play by play?"

"No!"

"Then why can't you just be happy? Be happy that we are happy. Be happy that we are enjoying hanging out?"

"Because it isn't right!"

"How isn't this right?" I said in clenched teeth. Not noticing the crowd that was forming around us.

"He was in love with fucking Bella, now all of a sudden he's fooling around with you? Its like he can't stand the fact that Bella wouldn't date him so now he's on to the second best."

I was glaring at her, with my mouth slightly open.

"How could you say that! Maybe you should know that we TALKED about this before ANYTHING happened. Maybe you should know that I'm not second best. Bella never would have thought to date him. Know why? He never showed any interest. Guess what? He definably showed me interest. More than you would think. Before you even think of calling ME second best you should get your story straight." After I said that I went out to the gym, ignoring all the questions people were asking me.

I played the game and didn't talk to anyone. Rosalie was also on my team and that made me a bit more angry. By the end I was just wanting to run out of there, and I basically did.

By lunch I was happy to go and sit with my friends. When I was just about there I was pulled away and led to a hallway.

"I love my dare today" I heard from next to me.

"I love your day today, too." I said as he pressed me up against the wall.

"I saw you walking to lunch. I knew that I needed to, uh, see you before lunch" he while kissing my neck.

"Uh huh, I understand" I said as I lifted my head up higher for him to get better access.

"Mmm" he said into my neck. He kiss his way to my ear and then he kissed up my jaw to my lips. His hands were on my hips pulling me closer to him. "Do you think anyone suspects anything?" He said in between kisses.

"Your sister" I said pulling back. "We actually got in a fight about it before gym today."

"Did you? Why? Oh, and I think Bella knows. As does who ever has seen us."

"It was stupid. She called me second best."

"What? You're not second best."

"Well she was like 'He was in love with Bella, she wouldn't get with him, now he's with you, second best' or something like that. It was pretty bad honestly."

"I'm sorry. I wish you didn't have to deal with her. I know I wish I didn't"

"She also said that its not right for us to be doing this when we're not dating."

"Yeah," he said while rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. "I want to date you, Alice. I just, I don't know. It seems right, you know, I just don't want to ruin our friendship." He said while taking a step back.

"Jazz, I understand. I wasn't saying that it was wrong. Its just it bugs me that _she_ thinks it's wrong. I like what we have right here. I want it, and I don't want it to be ruined."

"Me either." He said and kissed my lips for a few seconds. "We should get to lunch, I'm, uh, gonna go to the bathroom first. Go ahead."

"Okay, see you at lunch." I said and then started walking back towards the lunch room.

I got my lunch and I went to my table. When I got in view of it I saw that Bella wasn't alone. I walked closer and when I was close enough I said "Edward!"

They looked back at me and Edward said "Hi, Alice. How are you?" He said while raising an eyebrow.

"I'm good, its so nice of you to join us for lunch today, Jazz should be here in a minute, he needed to use the bathroom." I saw Edward give a smirk to Bella out of the corner of my eye as I went to sit down.

"Yeah, Bella came over for dinner last night, and I thought why not sit with her today." He said than smiled at Bella. I'm not sure what I missed but it hurt me to find out that I wasn't told about this

"Bella went to your house for dinner?" I asked but looking at Bella.

"Yeah, Emmett asked me after lunch."

"Oh, well I hope it was great. Jasper came over last night, we did homework and watched some TV. Hey Jazz," I said as he was just a few feet from the table. He sat next to me, smiled at me, then started shoving food into his mouth.

"Hungry?" Bella asked Jasper. I smiled inwardly.

"Yeah, didn't have time for breakfast this morning. Plus the day has been kind of long." He finished and I placed my hand on his leg, trying to be more careful this time then last. That way no one thought I was.

"Long days are fun aren't they?" Asked Edward. I could hear the humor in his voice, and it seemed like he was trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Fun? What are you talking about?" Asked Jasper. I guided my hand up further, and started rubbing small circles.

I was looking at Bella when I remembered that she wanted to go shopping this week. I figured I should make plans before she backed out.

"Bella, we should go shopping tomorrow after school." I told her, I was still working at my lunch

"You don't have plans to make out with Jasper tomorrow?"

I basically froze and I looked up at her. "What? No, I don't think that will be happening."

"OK just checking." She said back to me.

After asking Bella about shopping we had quite conversation. When Jasper was done with his lunch he took my hand under the table. I could feel him staring at me every now and then. Every now and then I would catch him. I won't lie, I was also looking at him. After lunch Jasper walked me to my next class, stopping right outside it and asked, "You haven't forgot your date have you?"

I smiled up at him, "No, I didn't. Have you been doing you dare?"

"Yes, for the most part. If I could I would take you home right now. But I think people will notice that."

"Hmm, I see. I would if I didn't think that we might get a little stupid."

"Yeah, I'll pick you up around 430. Is that enough time for you to get ready?"

"Yes it should be. If it's not then I'll text you and tell you I need a few more minutes."

"Well if it's only a few minutes I'll be okay to wait for you."

I laughed, "Oh you naive boy, a few minutes doesn't really mean a few minutes."

"Well how long could it be?"

"Thirty minutes or so. Anyways, go to class, I'll see you later." I said and he quickly kissed my lips then went for his class.

I walked into my class and sat in my seat. The rest of the room filled and I felt a poke on my back. I looked around and the guy sitting next to me had a note in his hand.

_Are you and Jasper dating? I heard that you two have been making out between classes. Then he kissed you before class today. Then Rosalie was yelling at you in Gym about him I think._

_-Ang._

Leave is to Angela to ask me questions that everyone else is afraid to ask. Even though she's quiet most of the time she still knew when to talk.

I scrolled on the bottom of the paper.

_Nothing is official. We're just hanging out. Rose is pissed because of the PDA I guess. Plus other reasons. Who said something about us making out between classes?_

_-Alice._

I sent it back to her. I waited for her to answer back, a few minutes later I got another poke on my back,

_Mike told me, said that he now had a chance with Bella. That was before he saw that Cullen was sitting with her at lunch, sulking all lunch hour, it was hilarious. So if its not official, what are you guys doing?_

_-Ang._

I read it and then wrote back to her.

_Leave it to Newton to spread crap that he shouldn't. Like I just said hanging out. Nothing too much. We're just having fun._

_-Alice._

I passed it back to her and I didn't get another note. When it was the end of the day I just about ran out to my car. Just as I was getting in I got a text message from Bella

_Edward is coming over for dinner._

I laughed, she obviously didn't want me to get hurt for her not telling me again. I wanted to wait until I got home to text her back, so I started pulling out of my parking space. When I got home I sent replied to her

_U guys gonna get it on!?_

I had already picked out a pink shirt and a skirt that I bought together, just as I was about to get my shoes I got another text message.

_O yeah, tell u bout it l8r._

I grabbed my clothes and went in my room to get changed. While I was getting reading I was thinking about making sure that Bella looked good for her "date" or whatever it was tonight. After I grabbed my shoes and put them on I sent Jasper a text.

_Going over to B's real quick, bbs._

Then I got in my car and started for my best friends house.

I got to her house and ran up to her door knocking and waited for her to answer.

She opened the door and I pushed past her while saying "Let me look at you real quick."

I was looking at the exsact same thing she was wearing to school, but it had the worn look and I saw some stuff from dinner on her shirt. I was racking my brain for something that she would look goo in, but it wouldn't look too over dressed.

I almost didn't hear her say to me, "Um, Alice what are you doing here?"

"Just making sure you look as cute as you should be, not that you're not cute already, but come ON its EDWARD!"

"Yeah, so. He knows what I look like Al." She said while walking back into the kitchen.

Instead of fallowing her I started for the stairs, I yelled "I'll be right back" as I ran up the stairs, up to her room and to her closet. I remembered her getting a cute baby blue shirt, that was simple yet cute, for her birthday. I grabbed it and ran back down stairs.

"Put this on!" I yelled while throwing the shirt at her. "I gotta go, Jazz and I are meeting for dinner. Its a date!"

"Okay? Have fun I guess." Is all she said as I headed for the door,

"I will, and you too. Bye. I'll call you later," then I ran out the door to my car sending a quick text to Jasper before I went back home. On the way I saw Edward going by I waved and then continued driving. When I got home there was a very cute looking young man in my drive way waiting for me.

"Hi." I said as I got out of my car.

"You go for a drive before our date? Everything OK?" He asks me as he comes to meet me.

"Everything is fine, just wanted to make sure that Bella looked nice when Edward came over for dinner tonight."

He smiled weakly at me, "that's nice of you."

"Whats the matter?"

"Nothing is." He said as he walked me to the passenger car door.

"Bullshit. What's wrong?" I asked as he opened the door, I didn't get in.

"Alice its nothing, please get in the car?" He asked me with pleading eyes.

I stepped closer to him and placed my hands on both sides of his face and pulled it closer to me. "You can tell me anything, Jazz, I won't get mad." I said then kissed his lips. He placed his hands on my hips and pulled me closer, to deepen the kiss. I took my hands from his face and wrapped them around his neck. This kiss wasn't urgent, it wasn't needy. It was slow and sweet. It was also over before I wanted it to be. When it was done Jasper smiled at me and motioned for me to get in the door. I got in this time and watched him walk around the front of the car and sat in the drivers side. After he started the car and got on the main road he took my hand in his. We sat in a comfortable silence for the car ride. Just enjoying each other's company.

We got to a small little Thai food restaurant just out of Forks. Jasper walked over to my door and opened it, offering me his hand. We walked up to the hostess hand in hand. The small lady smiled at us and took us to a table. To say this place was nice is an understatement. There were lots of Thai paintings and trinkets all around. Many of them having words on them written in a language I don't think I could ever read. The tables were a deep dark wood, that have red center pieces. On the tables were also dinner napkins with gold color ring holes. The lighting was dimmer than what I would have expected, it was romantic. All in all this was the perfect place for our first date.

The waitress came over and took our drink orders, Jasper told me to get a fruity drink that I couldn't pronounce. He got one too, but it another flavor. When the waitress came back Jasper ordered Hamburger Salad for an appetizer and asked her to come back.

"What's your favorite Thai meal?"

"Well my parents used to make sate. My dad used to love eating it. Once they divorced my mom stopped making it. It was really good."

"Ah, I've had that before. We should get that and sweet and sour chicken. Might not be totally Thai but its amazing." We told the waitress what we wanted when she brought back our Hamburger Salad. If you've never had Hamburger Salad you don't know what you're missing. You wrap the hamburger and some rice in either lettuce or seaweed. The seaweed is only good if its a) burned or b) not cooked correctly. It has a very different taste that you wouldn't be able to described.

Half way through our appetizer Jasper started talking again.

"I'm sorry about before, I guess I'm still just a little jealous with Bella. It even shocked me today when I saw him sitting at our table at lunch. I wanted to just eat and get out of there at first."

"What changed your mind about bolting?"

"You did." He smiled at me and took my hand. "You comforted me and I don't know how you did it. You just make me feel calm, but crazy, at the same time."

"I'm glad that I was able to do that Jazz. I didn't even think about if it would make you uncomfortable or not. I was just focused on seeing you again. Even thats silly because not even five minutes before I was with you." I said with a little blush and lowered my head slightly.

"I know what you mean. I just wanted to get to lunch. It just sidetracked me when he was there. Then you saying that he's going over there tonight, I don't know, its stupid really. I feel as if its too fast and too soon."

"I know, I should have thought about it, I really am sorry."

"There's no need to be sorry. I should know that she's not going to be single forever, and if I had to pick someone for her, there isn't a greater guy than Edward. Even my sister likes him, and that doesn't happen very often," he said with a slight laugh.

"You know I think Rose thinks were going to fast." I said as I let go of his hand.

"I know. She lectured me on the way home, while I was getting ready, while I was telling my parents what was going on, as I was out the door, and even sent me a text message."

I laughed, "wow, thats, um, a lot. I just got the verbal beat down at gym class."

"She actually feels bad about that by the way."

"Oh? How would you know this?" I asked while raising an eyebrow.

"She told me, she said, 'I love Alice, and what I said to her was out of line, and I'm sorry about it, but you two should not be together.'"

"Um, Jazz, that doesn't sound like she feels bad about it." I said with a nervous laugh.

"Trust me, she is. When she'll own up to it, I don't know. Soon I hope, I'm sick of the tongue lashings."

"I bet." I said as our food came to our table.

"So are we doing something after this?" I asked him.

"Anything you'd like to do."

I smiled at him, "Anything?"

"Well, not **anything** but _anything_ within **reason**."

"Oh, damn you Jasper, we could have had a blast-"

"At the mall, I know." He said and I huffed at him. He smiled at me and took my hand back in his. "We can go shopping anytime. Why not have some fun, that we both will enjoy, or if that doesn't do it for you, were we don't have to see how much this months limit is" I laughed with him, and we continued eating our dinner. We were just about done when I spoke this time.

"Maybe we could go to the park, or back to one of our houses, watch a movie, or something."

"That'd be nice, what one would you rather do?"

"Hmm, well its not the sunniest today, so movie?"

"Okay, your house or mine?"

"This line seems very familiar to me. Do you use this on all the ladies?" I said with a wink.

"As a matter of fact, I don't. Only the ones I truly care about." He said and smiled at me. I heard a group of people in my head saying "Awww" I was doing all I could not to say it out loud. So I just settled for a returning smile. "I'm actually really glad we're trying out our relationship."

I smiled at him again, "I am too, like we've been saying, it feels right." He smiled at me.

"It does. I can't even find myself to think that this isn't nice. Its natural really. I feel as if it was supposed to happen, and I'm really glad it did."

"I am too, and who would have thought that this whole silly game brought it in to view for us? If Bella hadn't of dared me to flirt with you all this wouldn't have happened. We would still be just friends."

Jasper had a confused look on his face, and I knew that I had said too much, "Bella dared you to flirt with me?"

"Yes."

"So the first day those weren't really your feelings?"

"Not at first, but Jasper, after we talked and stuff I realized that I did like you, I just needed a little push, its not really a bad thing, its good. If she wouldn't have dared me that then this date, nothing, wouldn't have happened."

"But you wore something you've worn before that day, I remember, you wore the shirt to a party at my house."

"Two part dare. I didn't think of them, otherwise I would have banned them I'm sure, but it was brilliant for Bella to think of it wasn't it?"

"I suppose. I just cant get my head around this, she dared you to flirt with me."

"Yes. I wouldn't have anyways. I means she told me that she always thought that you liked me more than a friend, maybe she thought she would give it a little push. She was right after all."

"Its crazy, but yeah she was right. You know what? It doesn't matter, I'm enjoying my time. I think we should just go and watch a movie, at your house. Then do whatever." I smiled at him. He payed the bill and we were out to door, in the car and on our way back to my house.

When we got to my house my mom and step-dad were in the living room watching a movie. I told them we were going upstairs to watch a movie, and then after Jasper would be going home.

We got up stairs and I sent Jasper to find something good for us to watch. I went and got snacks, just in case we wanted some. When I came back the movie was just starting and Jasper was laying on my bed.

"Care to join me?" He asked me as I walked over to him.

"I would love to." I said as I crawled up on the bed and over to him. He held one of his arms open for me to lay into. As I was doing so I also notice that he was pulling a blanket over us. "Are you cold?" I asked him.

"A bit. Hope you don't mind."

"Nope, why would I?" I said as he covered me up too.

I waited for the opening credits to come up and I nuzzled into Jasper a bit more. Then I saw the movie title come up, "_He's Just Not That Into You_? Are you trying to hint at something here?" I asked him.

"Oh yes, I'm so not into you, but here you are in my arms. No, I heard it was good. Thought why not."

I kissed his lips, "it is good, its a very good choice."

He smiled. "Thank you."

Through out the movie we didn't talk much, ever now and then Jasper would kiss me or he would hold me closer to him, when he wasn't doing either of these his head was resting on mine, and he would place random kisses on my head. When the movie was done, like promised Jasper went home, but not without some rewarding date kissing. I have a feeling that my mom learned not to come in my room unannounced when Jasper was there so we didn't get any physical interruptions, but we did get a verbal one. My mom said that after three hours, whatever movie we were watching should be over with, and that I still needed to do homework, so I reluctantly let Jasper go home.

Before I got in the shower I got a text message from Bella telling me that she would talk to me tomorrow about what happened when Edward came over. I sent back her a message that said:

_Dare-kiss Edward tmrrw or party. _

After I was done with my shower and getting dressed for bed I did my homework and finally went to bed.

* * *

**So what'd you think? Please Review and tell me. I always love reading the reviews, although I wasn't able to reply to any last chapter, I almost didn't get to put this up, my internet likes to test me, a whole lot.**

**This is the longest chapter I've wrote so far. I'd like to know what you think of it.**

**Oh and, I'm not going to be able to update like usual unless things slow down over here. Next week I have things planned for everyday, this week I've got almost got a whole day to myself. lol So please be patient with me. I promise I'm still writing, just a bit slower.  
**


	17. Chapter 14

**Thank you all for the feedback from the last chapter, it made me want to write this one ASAP. I woke up the next morning with 34? or so emails, just from fanfiction. Some were story alerts, some story favorites, but a lot were reviews, for the last chapter and for other chapters. **

**I tried to reply to all of them but I'm not sure if I did or not. But thank you all :) Anyways. If you would like to follow me on Twitter you may, my user name is BeccaBee91, I actually have a fun time on twitter. If you do an me and tell me you know me from here then I'll follow you too. :)**

**Enjoy this chapter.**

**Oh yes, and I don't own anyyyything. As if.

* * *

**JPOV

When I woke up I felt a little less then amazing. Last night kept going through my mind. It was nice to be with Alice. I wanted it more and more every time that we were spending time together. Watching a movie is nice even. I find that I can't keep my hands off her. I have to be touching her some way. I never thought I'd feel like this with anyone, let alone Alice. Its exciting and at the same time I'm scared to death.

"JASPER! We need to talk, NOW!" I heard from outside my room. Interrupting my thoughts. I got up out of my bed and walked over to my door.

RPOV

"What?" Jasper said as he opened his door.

"I really need to talk to you, its important." I said as I waited for him to either step out of his room or let me in.

"Can't it wait? I need to get ready for school." He said as he was about to shut the door.

"Fine, make it wait, but I'll have to talk to you sometime."

He popped his head back out of his room, "Nope. You're riding to school in your own car."

"What? Why!? Mom and Dad said that we needed to carpool together."

"Talk to them, they said with you yelling at me all the time I can spend my car ride to school quiet." He said with a smile on his face, "Besides if I decide to pick up Alice for school sometime..." He said leaving the words in the air.

"Its about Alice, Jazz."

"Yeah, I figured. I'm getting dressed. I'll talk to you after school, maybe." He said as he closed his door.

I turned around and went into my room sending a text to my boyfriend.

_I need u._

I waited for him to reply, with those words it should take long.

_O? want me to come...over?_

I laughed at his text, this is why I loved Emmett. He could make me laugh always. He doesn't take life too seriously. I sent him a text back.

_Its about my brother and Alice._

I wasn't expecting a thrilled text back, but I knew he would text me back. He didn't like keep me waiting with anything.

_What about, babe? He still ignoring what u say?_

I wanted to say yes, but the thing is; he listened to what I said. He would say something back, but he wouldn't take what I said to his fat head.

_Basically. _

I am just trying to make sure he doesn't get hurt. Alice is a really sweet girl, but she also has a few problems up her sleeve. Just like everyone. Jasper has problems too. He can get angry easy, and he can be too serious almost all the time. He doesn't know that when someone is joking or not. He's stale in my opinion and Alice isn't. What happens when he can't control his anger, or he gets hurt by something she says?

_Want me to talk to him?_

Oh how I'd like him to talk to him. I just wish that Jasper would talk to me about this. I finally will admit that I went around this the wrong way. I want to talk to Jasper about it but I don't know how to make him listen. I decided that I would just get dressed and go to his car to wait for him to come down so I could talk to him.

_No I'll figure something out._

When I got downstairs Jasper was in the kitchen talking to our mom and eating an apple. I went out to his car and waited.

About five minutes later he walked out to the car. He had a smile on his face, right up until he saw me sitting in the car.

"Rosalie. You're not riding with me to school."

"Then at least listen to me, please." I knew my brother has never been able to say no to me when I ask him politely.

"Fine whatever." He said as he started the car.

"I love Alice, and I love you." I started out. "I also think that you and Alice are going too fast, and I've already told you about this." I said and looked at him, he was looking out the window. "I just worry that you won't be able to control your temper or you might get hurt by something sarcastic Alice says."

"Rose. Please just stop," he said while looking over at me for a second, "when I'm with Alice I'm calm, she makes me feel so calm. Also Bella is the most sarcastic person I know. Alice can be sarcastic yes, but she usually isn't when were talking with each other. Its nice and I like it. Nothing you say will make me not want to try with Alice. I really do like her, I want to be with her." He said.

"If you _want_ to be with her, why don't you ask her to be your _girlfriend _or whatever."

"Because this is Alice, everything must be planned and perfect. She doesn't deserve less."

"No, she doesn't I agree."

"Just so you know, I was _planning_ on asking her either later tonight or sometime over the weekend. Depending on when I felt was right."

I looked at my brother. He has the same nose as me. The same shade of hair. The same skin tone, too white to deal with. I also noticed that he was different that the last time I really looked at him. He had stubble on his chin and jaw. He had sideburns. He was skinnier than most boys our age. He was tall. But he was still my brother. I don't know why I was thinking that he was the same little boy like when we were six. I've always known that he would grow up, just as I did. "I give up"

"What? You give up?" He said to me.

"Well its obvious your grown and mature enough to deal with this. I shouldn't get in the way. I love Alice. She's an amazing girl."

"She is."

"Yes, she is." I said and just sat in silence for the rest of the ride to school.

BPOV

I was late. That was a given. I was blasting "Why Can't I" from my old radio speakers, from one of the few stations I can still get. I over slept and I also had to finish a few things for homework that I forgot to do. Why I could be so forgetful is beyond me. I pulled into the school parking lot and grabbed my bag and ran into the school. Went to my locker than half ran, half walked, to my first hour class. I ran and sat in my seat. One minute for the bell to ring.

"So how about that dare you sent me last night" said Jasper next to me.

"Thought you'd like that."

"I can't have any physical contact with Alice today really? Why would I like that?"

"It will make the love grow fonder." I said smiling. Really I wanted to see if it could be done. "Plus if you don't do it you'll have to do something way worst than that."

"Wait what?" He said more worried than I think he meant. "What would I have to do?"

"Oh you'll find out if you don't do it. But trust me, you would rather do your dare." I said and waved to Edward who was smiling at me. He waved back and then started talking to the boy next to him.

"I'd rather not find out. How am I supposed to explain this to Alice?"

"I dunno, I guess you'll have to figure it out, won't ya?" I said with a smile on my face.

We were assigned to read "And then There Were None" the first three chapters, and then do a few questions on it. It kept me busy throughout the hour, but it didn't keep Jasper asking what would happen if he didn't do his dare. The last few minutes of class I just wanted to get out and off to my next one. I was just out the door when someone grabbed my arm, "listen Jasper it shouldn't worry you if you just do the dare, leave it" I said with out looking back.

"What dare?" I heard from behind me. In a voice that was clearly not Jasper. I turned around and saw Edward looking at me with a confused look on his face.

"Uh, I thought you were Jazz, I'm sorry." I said as I tried to get out of the class room.

"Its fine I guess. You and Jasper play dare?"he asked me still confused.

"Um, yeah, we all do, Alice me and Jasper, its supposed to um, make the school day more interesting or something, Alice's idea." I said as I walked out of th class room.

He was right next to me saying, "It makes sense. Usually when I want my dad to go more interesting I just take on Rosalie, usually is good entertainment." He said with a laugh.

"Yeah, Jasper said that she's pissed at him or something."

"She is, trust me. Told Emmett about it and he told me. I guess she's mad at him and Alice. He said something about going too fast or something, I hardly even realized anything was going on between them, well besides their hallway encounter. Besides that I haven't noticed." He said while grabbing my hand, I smiled at him.

"They've been spending a lot of time together. Went on a date last night actually. They do seem to be going too fast. I haven't talked to Alice about it but I might later tonight when we go shopping. Depending on what type of mood she's in today."

"Oh well I suspect it will be a good day if it has any resemblance to yesterday."

I laughed, "oh, it wont. I made it so Jasper couldn't have physical contact with her today, if me does then I have another dare waiting for him."

"That must be what you were telling me earlier."

"Yeah. Its funny actually I'm somewhat hoping that he can't keep his hands off her."

He laughed, "what is it?"

"Oh I'm not saying, not that I don't trust you, but who knows who is listening right now."

He looked around, "Everyone around us are busy."

"Fine. If he doesn't he has to write out a sexual fantasy. Leave it somewhere that Alice or someone else will find it, with his name on it."

"Really? Who knew that you could be so evil?" He said with a smile.

"Not many people know."

"Well I need to get to my next hour. I'll see you later."

"Yeah," I said with a smile.

"Lunch?" He asked me as he was backing away.

"Yeah, I'll see you then." I said and he smiled and walked to his next class.

APOV

I've been avoiding Rose all day. To say it was hard is an understatement. I would be walking down a hallway and she would pop out of no where. I would see here between classes, at one time I also saw here while I was in class, she was walking by. She is honestly everywhere. I don't know what to do about it. I also haven't really seen Jasper today. I saw him before school and it was a quick hello and good-bye. He said that he needed to go to class because he needed to talk to Bella. What I really wanted to know is what was up with the dare he sent me this morning. I look in my phone again and re-read it again.

_Dare-don't get mad at me today, or Bella, or anyone._

I usually don't get mad easy, but reading this it made me think that something was going on. I wanted to know. He wouldn't tell me anything, all he would say is "it has its meaning" after that I found that I really wanted to get mad at him. I just kept thinking to myself that something was off today. Jasper wouldn't touch me. He hadn't kissed me. He didn't hold my hand when we were talking by my car this morning, even for the two seconds it was. I've gotten used to touching him when I was near him. I even tried to hold his hand when we were talking and he pulled away. I could see on his face that he was sorry, I just didn't know what was going on. I really wanted to. At lunch I pulled Jasper aside and took him to the hallway we went to yesterday.

"Why are you avoiding me?" I asked him.

He looked at me with frustration in his eyes, "I'm sorry. I don't want to-"

"Then why are you." I asked him, cutting him off, "I don't understand. I'm trying not to be angry with you. Its just hard to right now."

He lowered his head, "I know I'm sorry. I will tell you about it if you just make it seem like your actually angry with me in front of everyone."

"Wait, is this your dare today?" I asked him.

"Yes." He said quietly.

"Oh, what happens if you don't do it?"

"I dunno, Bells wont tell me. She said if I have physical contact with you then I'd find out."

"That's not fair." I said a little more angry then I should have.

"Al, its okay. Tomorrow. Party. You. Me. Fun." He said while smiling at me.

"Yeah. Besides we didn't have plans to hang out today so it will be okay." I said smiling at him.

"We should get to lunch" He said to me.

"Yeah, we should."

"This sucks." He said half way down the hallway.

"Its only a day, besides I bet I can get away with something at lunch" I said as I walked faster and winked at him.

He came after me smiling and we grabbed our lunch, talked out a plan, and walked to our table, where Bella, and once again Edward where and they were talking. I sat right between them.

"I want to sit next to my best friend. Jasper is being an ass today." I said to Bella as I pouted at her.

"I am not. You're just being too overly sensitive." Jasper retorted.

"Me? I'm being too sensitive? Maybe you should figure out how it _feels_ to be ignored by you all day. You haven't done anything. You avoid me and then you try and act like everything is alright when we run into each other in the lunch line!" Bella and Edward were looking back and forth between us.

"Everything is alright."

"No, everything is not. You wont even hold my hand. I don't think this whole thing will actually work with us."

"Alice." Jasper pleaded to me. Even though I knew this was planned it sounded real to me.

"No. I don't think so Jazz."

"Wait, wait just a minute." I heard from beside me, but not from Bella, from Rosalie.

All four of us looked up at her.

"I **just **told you that I was okay with you two dating and then you mess it up not even six hours later?" She said at us with a very angry look on her face. Emmett came up behind her.

"Babe, we fight everyday. How do you know that they're not the same way?"

"Because my dumb ass brother doesn't know how to deal with these type of things." She said as she walked away.

"Well that's just brilliant," Jasper said across from me. His face was pained. I got up and walked out of the lunch room. A few seconds later I heard someone running after me.

"Al, come on Alice." I heard from behind me. I continued walking. "Please don't walk away from me."

I turned around. "Bella, what?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what? Telling Jasper he couldn't touch me today? That he couldn't do what he wanted?" I asked her, trying not to let a smile slip.

"What? How do you know?"

"Oh, I know all, and I also know that the kiss hasn't happened. If you let up Jasper's dare I wont make you go shopping with me tonight." I said to her.

"Fine." She said. "I wanted to actually go shopping with you. I haven't been able to hang out with you at all this week."

I looked at her. I couldn't believe that I hadn't thought about Bella this week. "I'm sorry, its just new. Everything is just so new with Jasper that I don't know what to do about it all. How about a girls night tonight? We can do nails and hair and watch movies that make us want to cry?" Bella laughed.

"Okay." She said and walked back into the lunch room. "I'll tell Jazz you want to talk to him okay?"

I smiled at her and nodded. A minute later I was grabbed from behind and was being kissed on the back of my neck. I turned around and smiled.

"You know if we get caught we _could_ get in some big trouble." I said to Jasper.

"Want to ditch the rest of school?" He asked me.

"Sure, just make sure you give Rose the keys." I said as I kissed him on his lips. He pulled away and told me that he'd be right back. A few minutes later I saw Jasper coming back out, he smiled at me grabbed my hand as we started to walk out of the school. We got to my car and I gave him the keys so I could enjoy the ride.

"Where are we going?" Jasper asked me.

"We have a few hours until school is out. Bella and I have plans tonight, so I think we should go see a movie or something."

"A movie eh? Or we could go back to my house and um, hang out."

"Hang out? Hmm, that seems okay." He then pulled out of our parking space and started for his house.

"What did you tell your sister?"

"I told her that we needed to talk so we were going out, told her not to wreak my car." He said as he went to hold my hand. "How did you get Bella to take away my dare?"

"Told her she didn't have to go shopping with me later on. She said she wanted to just to hang out so I switched it to girls night instead. So what do you think when we go to the party together?" I asked him.

"Who knows, I'm sure that some wont care, or well none. They might not be surprised though, after the shows we've been putting on," he said with a laugh.

"Oh, and what fantastic shows they are aren't they?" I said taking my hand out of his and placing it on his upper thigh. "The last one wasn't my favorite I must say." I said as I moved my hand up higher.

"Alice..." Jasper said in a warning voice.

"Yes, Jazz?" I said in a low innocent voice. He just looked at me with a stern face as I moved my hand up further, making circles.

"You should really stop." He said to me in another warning tone, but less than last time.

"Why? What am I doing?" I asked him as I continued drawing circles with my hand.

"You know what you're doing," he basically growled at me.

"I don't think I do. Care to explain?"

"What you're doing is either going to make me crash your car, or get a speeding ticket trying to get back to my house as soon as I can." He said as I moved up a little bit higher. "If you go up any higher you're going to pay later." He said to me. I thought for a second, lifted my hand up and made my index and middle finger walk down, then up his thigh.

"What on earth would you do to me?" I asked him in another innocent voice. "I'm not really doing anything, just making myself comfortable." I said and I saw him roll his eyes.

"Yeah, and making some thing a bit less comfortable for me as your doing it." I laughed.

"Are you saying?"

"I'm not saying anything, Al. All I know is there is only five more minutes until were at my house and when we get there, you're in trouble." I pulled my hand back and made a scared face. "Yeah you should be scared." He said as he pressed down the gas petal a bit harder.

"In a hurry?" I asked him casually.

"Yes. A bit of one." He said as he pulled up to his drive way. When he parked he turned off the car, unbuckled his seatbelt and opened his door in one swift motion. Before I barely had time to take my seatbelt off my door was open and I was being pushed back on to my car.

"So care to tell me why you did that very naughty thing in your car" he said to me, his face inches from mine.

"Depends, if I tell you what will happen?" I ask as I put my arms on his shoulders, cupping on his neck, bringing him closer to me.

"How about if you don't you're going to be a very sad and sorry girl," he said while lowering his head a bit more.

"Is it a crime to place my hands on you now?"

"Only if it drives me insane." He said then right after I felt his lips connect with mine. This kiss was urgent, it was needy and I loved it. I felt as if I hadn't kissed him in weeks, when it hasn't even been twenty-four hours. He broke apart our kiss, "would you be my girlfriend if I asked?" He asked shyly.

"Are you actually asking, or is this hypothetical?"

He laughed, "I'm actually asking, unless you say no, then I was just wondering." He said as he stepped back from me, holding my hands as they dropped. "If you don't its okay, I mean, I told Rose that I would this weekend, and I thought-"

"Shut up, Jasper, and kiss your girlfriend." I said and he smiled at me, and listened to what I said. This kiss was slower, but still needy. When we broke the kiss we were both out of breath.

"We should go inside." Jasper told me, but didn't move.

"We should." I said back to him, neither of us moving still.

"We can watch a movie, or play a game" He said to me.

"We could."

"Or we could go get something to eat, since neither of us ate lunch."

"I like that idea." I said to him, he finally moved, took my hand and walked with me to the front door.

"Pizza?" He asked me as he unlocked the door and opened it.

"Sounds good."

"I'll call" He said and lead me into his kitchen. I've been in Jasper's house a thousand times. The only thing different this time was no one else was home with us. Oh and they changed the paint color in the living room. The whole house was familiar to me. The living room and kitchen were connected. The dinning room and his parents bedroom was also on the bottom floor. With the stair case on the side of their walls. Upstairs you would find Jasper's room on the left and Rose's on the right. A bathroom connecting to each of their rooms. Then there was a study at the end of the hallway. It was supposed to be a spare bedroom but Jasper's Mom decided that she wanted somewhere to do her work when she was home. It wasn't a huge home but is was a good size. It was a good place to grow up in.

"Pizza will be here in about a half an hour." Jasper said to me. "Want to go in the living room and watch TV or something?" He asked me.

I smiled at him and walked to the couch. He followed me. "I don't think much will be on right now"

"Thank God for on demand then eh?" He said to me with a laugh.

"Yes, thank God for on demand." I said as he sat next to me putting his arm around me, and pulling me closer.

We watched old episodes of "CSI:" while waiting for the pizza to come. When it got here we walked into the kitchen and ate a few slices while talking about random things, both of us perfectly content.

We decided to watch a made for TV movie and eat snacks. At 3:30 I got a call from Bella asking when we were going to be hanging out, we decided on 5 and I would pick her up. At 4 Rosalie walked in, Emmett right behind her.

"You two make up?" She asked as she passed.

"Rose leave them alone, I haven't seen you all _day_" Emmett said as they went up the stairs.

"That was an image I could have left out of my mind," Jasper said.

"You're telling me." I said back. I got up and pulled him up with me, "but it isn't such a good idea is it?" I asked him.

"Wait what?" He asked me confused, "you don't mean...?"

I laughed, "No, silly boy. Come on." I said as I pulled him up behind me up to his room. "Besides I did a very naughty thing in your car." I said as I opened his door. When we were inside Jasper closed the door and started kissing me, moving us backwards until we hit his bed. He laid us back on his bad never breaking our kiss. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer to me. He licked my bottom lip, and I gave him entrance. I could feel one of his hand on my hip, the other on my stomach, both resting. He broke our kiss and started kissing my jaw, making it over to my ear, nibbling on it. Then he kissed behind my ear. He continued to kiss my neck and I heard and felt him let out a sigh against my neck. One of my hands went down to the bottom of his shirt feeling under, touching his skin. I felt his hand on my stomach go to my hip, pressing him into me more. I let a small moan come on out my mouth. He smiled at me on my neck, still kissing and nipping. He was making his way over to my other ear. He did the same as he did to the other one. I felt myself arch my back into him. What was happening was my body's own doing, it wanted this. I did also but it was doing things on it own. The hand that was on his neck went to join the one that was under his shirt. My hands were running up and down his back. He left my neck and found my lips again. I felt him moan into my mouth while I was lifting his shirt up again. Before I knew what I was doing I was lifting his shirt over his head, and him helping. After his lips were back on mine. I was free to feel anywhere and I took advantage of it. One hand was running down his spine the other one was running on his stomach, tracing his abs.

"You're making me crazy" He said to me as he broke our kiss.

"I don't see how." I said to him.

"You obviously have no clue how fantastic that feels." He says to me with a lazy smile.

"I guess not." I said while bringing my lips back to his.

His hands were all of a sudden all over me. I knew right then what he meant about driving him crazy. They slowed down a bit. One was under my shirt, on my stomach making circles. The other was in the my hair pulling my head closer to him. My hand that was on his stomach joined mine back on his spine. His hand that was on my stomach was inching closer it was just under where my bra started when we heard a knock on the door. Jasper stopped and signed angry then got up picking up his shirt on the way to answer the door.

"Yeah?" He said as he was opening his door and putting his shirt on.

"Alice's phone is ringing off the hook. Mom's complaining." Rose said from the other side of the door, I looked at the clock 5:15.

"Shit." I said as I got up kissed Jasper real quick said bye to Rose and went to grab my things from downstairs. When I got downstairs I said good-bye to Jasper's Mom who was in the kitchen, cooking dinner. I went out to my car, and I heard Jasper running after me.

"Alice, wait." I heard him call after me.

"Yeah?" I said as I turn around, feet from my car.

He came up and kissed me. It only lasted a few seconds but I wanted more.

"Have a good time tonight." He said to me as he went over and opened my door for me.

"Thank you," I said smiling at him, "I'll text you later, if I don't I'll see you tomorrow at the party."

"Right," He said as he leaned in to kiss me again. Then shut my door and watched me drive out of his drive way.

* * *

**So next chapter will be the girls night. I wanted to post something because the rest of the week I won't have much time to write. Dates and such to do tomorrow and friday :) **

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**OH and please don't hate on Rose. I hope that I explained more to it with this chapter but I dunno. She knows Jasper better than anyone, just as I'm sure you know your own siblings more than anyone.**

**Next chapter will also have a bit of Bella and Edward I think? Not sure yet, but I'm sure I can do it.**

**Have a fantastic weekend and rest of this week.**

**PS. if you haven't noticed I changed this to a Jasper and Alice FF but I will still be doing E/B relationship. I just love doing the J/A relationship.  
**


	18. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the time between updates! I got writers block last chapter, girls nights well I actually never do them, they're usually group dates lol. But anyways. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Like always I don't own anything.

* * *

**

BPOV

Alice was late. I've been calling her phone every few minutes after 5:05. Alice was hardly ever late. Unless she got distracted. She didn't say anything about going anywhere after school. But then again, Jasper wasn't in Gym class. Is it possible they skipped? I kept calling and she finally answered her phone at 5:18

"Hey, sorry, got held up, on my over right now, be there in about five. Just left."

"Al, it takes ten minutes for you to get to my house from yours. Where you leaving from?"

"No where, I'll talk to you when I get there. Bye."

"Bye." Then I hung up. I sent a text to Jasper real quick

_Where were u at gym?_

I waited for either him to text me back or Alice to arrive at my house.

_How'd u notice I wasn't there?_

I rolled my eyes. Of course Jasper wouldn't think I wouldn't notice. Or he was hoping I wouldn't.

_I notice all, w/ Al?_

I sent back as I heard someone pull up in my drive way. I went to my door to open the door, and I saw a small girl with spiky hair running up to it.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." She said as she got up to the door, she hugged me and walked past me, acting as if she owned the place. "You ready for tonight baby?" She asked me.

"Yeah, what do you have planned for us tonight?" I asked her as she sat down on my couch.

"The usually, nails, truth or dare, maybe a few pranks, boys maybe. Where is Edward tonight anyways?" She asked me lifting up one of her eye brows.

"I don't know, we didn't really talk today after lunch, you know after you and Jasper bailed. In Biology we had a pop quiz." I said while sitting next to her.

"Well I think if we do dares, or pranks, they should be on him, or Jazz." She said while winking at me, "see how much they can handle. You know the usual."

"Uh huh, well I still don't understand whats going on with you and _Jazz_"

"Oh, not much, you know, the girlfriend boyfriend thing."

Wait what? Did she say what I thought she said. My eyes mimicked my thoughts. Wide in shock. "What?"

"Hmm?" She said while looking at her nails.

"Did you just say girlfriend boyfriend thing?"

"Oh yeah, he asked me out today. After we ditched." She said as if it was no big deal, but the huge smile on her face gave her away.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

"I know, right? I was so surprised. I never would have thought he would so soon, but I'm glad he did. Oh so very glad, then we watched TV and ate food. When up to his room..." She said letting it trial off.

"You went into his room...yes...then?" I asked eagerly.

"Did you know Jazz has a six-pack? I didn't until today. I mean we **never** go swimming together really, so its not really all that weird for me **not **to know."

"Jasper works out Ali. He has since forever ago."

"Does he? It worked. Not too over done, not too under. Just right for him. Who would know that someone so tall could have so much muscle." She said dreamy.

"Okay...change of subject, before you start drooling on my couch." I said and saw her roll her eyes, "you hungry at all?" I asked her.

"Nah, got my filling."

"I don't even want to know Al." I said as I went to get myself a snack.

"He's still hooked on some other girl though," she said carefully.

I turned around and saw that she was basically pleading me with her eyes to say something. "They date over the summer or something?"I asked as she got up and followed me into the kitchen.

"No...They're just friends. Known each other for a while. He's liked her for a while too." She said sounding as if she was choosing her words carefully.

"Has he told her how he feels?"

"No. He doesn't think she likes him like that. So he never tried to date her or anything." She said while sitting down at the table, watching me move around the table.

"I wouldn't let it bother you. If he hasn't tried anything maybe it wasn't meant to be. Do I know this girl?"

"No. From his old town, but they still chat a bit." She said while looking at our yellow cabinets.

"Okay..." Was all I said in return.

"So you want to get done with this snack so we can get this show on the road?" She asked me. I smiled at her, and grabbed an apple.

"I'll try not to gag myself as I force this down," I said sarcastically.

Ten minutes later we were both in Alice's car, I had an over night back, just in case we decided to stay at her house.

"Whats going on with you and Edward?" She asked me as we pulled out of the driveway. "Or does he just enjoy your company?"

"I dunno, he holds my hand sometimes. Just takes it when were walking, or in class."

"Uh huh, he tried anything else?" She asked me.

"No," I said maybe a little more sad than planned. "I have a feeling nothing will happen unless were going out." I said as I looked out the window. "Might make your dare a bit difficult."

"I doubt it. Bella, did he ask you to go to the party with him or just to save him a dance?"

"Dance." I said quietly.

"Well I think we need to make you look smoking hot. We'll first go over to my house, see if anything suites you, if not then we'll go to the mall. I will make that kiss happen, You understand me, Bella?" She asked me as she pressed down on the gas peddle a bit more.

"Why do you want it to happen so bad? Wouldn't it just be reasonable to let it happen, on its own?"

"It will be on its own, but were gonna push it a little bit." She said as I got another text message.

_Yeah, sorry I kept her._

"So this girl Jasper likes, if she lives back where he did whats the problem?" I asked her.

"She moved closer to us. Just out side of Seattle I think." She said quickly. "He saw her over summer break, either before or after they went to Paris." She tole me as we pulled into her driveway. "I guess it doesn't really matter, I just wanted to know what you though, I'm not really concerned, He told me about how she acts around him and it doesn't seem like she likes him." She told me as she got out of the car and walked up to the door, I followed. "Besides, I think Jasper really, really, likes spending time with me." She said with a giggle.

"I bet." I said as we went up to her room.

"I just don't understand Edward, why didn't he ask you to the party? I mean wouldn't it be easier to do that, I mean Jasper asked me almost right away." She said as she was going through clothes in her closet. Saying "yes" "no" and "eh" to things as she pushed them aside. "I know he likes you, its kinda obvious." She said as she threw a blue tank top at me, "blue looks wonderful on you, try it on, lets see what it looks like" She said as I changed. This went on for about another 45 minutes or so. After all of it was done we found a shirt I could wear, but not pants, so we were off to the mall.

"It sucks that your only, what, a pant size bigger than me. I don't want you to have muffin top though, so I guess we do get to go shopping. Were still doing truth or dare. As soon as were done. Oh! We should get you heeeeeels!" She basically said in one breath.

"No." I said

"Why no Bellllllla?" She asked me as if a four year old asking their mom why they couldn't have candy.

"I don't feel like falling, thanks." I said back to her.

"You wont fall. What if I got some that weren't too tall but they were just the right hight?" She asked me with excitement in her voice.

"Maybe, we'll see." I said and she went on about plans that she wanted to do this weekend, some with Jasper, some with her family. I nodded and said "yeah" at the right times. I was really thinking about what might happen this weekend with me. Edward has obviously shown some interest in me. If he wasn't then I don't think he would have bothered with talking to me or anything. He's not a mean person, and from what I've heard, he's an up front person too. It just makes me worry that because I know that I might be letting my guard down a bit more than I wanted to.

We were pulling into the mall parking lot, and Alice parked by Macy's. We both got out and she pulled me toward the doors. We went to search for the perfect pants that would go with my shirt. She was pulling three or four pairs off the racks at a time, and throwing them at me. Telling me to go try them on as she went to see if there were any other ones she think would look good.

I was mid-pulling up my jeans with Alice knocked on the door.

"Stop trying stuff on Bell, I just got a call from one of my favorite designers and I've been told they have a very cute dress waiting for me, we'll get you something there also." I huffed in response. "Give me all the pants and I'll put them away." She said as I opened the door and handed them to her. Leaving me to get back into my regular clothes.

When I got done I waited out side the dressing rooms. After about five minutes Alice came back over to me, on her cell phone.

"Hold on a second, please," she said to whom ever she was talking to, "Bella, come on lets get going, they close in an hour, and I want to be there before then." She said as she started walking for the doors, still talking on the phone. "No, I really don't think we should," there was a pause, "because this weekend is supposed to be about fun, and besides, I just want to enjoy you and me." She said as I looked at her. "Nope, not changing my mind." Another pause, "I'm sure of it, I'll talk to you later," pause, "yeah, I'll talk to you later." She said as she hung up the phone and turned to me, "We're not doing dares this weekend."

"Oh? Why not?" I asked her as we got to her car.

"I just want to have fun." She said lightly.

"Like you don't have fun making us do these dares?"

"Oh no, of course I do. Oh and you still gotta do yours, since it hasn't been done yet." She said while laughing. I sighed and watched out the window. Fifteen minutes later we were stepping into a small little boutique, where the lady waiting greeted Alice by her first name.

"Alice, we just got the dress you wanted in. Its waiting for you right over there," she said pointing at a rack.

"Thank you," Alice replied, "could you please show my friend, Bella, around, see if there is anything she likes?" She asked as she went over to the rack and got the dress. She went into the dressing rooms to try it on, "and Bella, you can get whatever you'd like, after I make sure this is fitted just right I'll help." She said to me behind the door.

"What is the occasion?" The sale lady asked me.

"High School party, first one of the year, Ali, wants me to look hot." I said with a laugh, the sale lady just nodded her head.

I was looking through a rack of pants when Alice came out, with her dress placed in a bag.

"No, no, no, Bella. We're getting you a whole new outfit. I have a feeling that you're gonna look great." She said as she handed her dress to the sale lady and walked over to some dresses on display.

"Dress?" I asked Alice.

"Yes, a dress. You have great legs. Why not show them off. I was thinking something like this," she said as she pulled out a black dress, a bit more form fitting than I would have liked. "Although, maybe something with a bit more flow, and some shade of blue maybe." She said more to herself than to anyone.

"I don't want anything too much Ali. I also don't want something skin tight, you know I don't like that." I said to her as she just "Mmmhmm'ed" me.

"This is PERFECT!" She said to me as she took a dress from the rack, "go try it on Bells. You will look great in it, I'll look for shoes for it." She said and I went to try on the dress. It went a little bit above my knee and it was a blue, but it was darker. Kind of like turquoise. Alice was right, it looked perfect. It made me look great, and it went well with my skin complextion. I stepped outside of the dressing room and walked out where Alice was waiting.

I heard her squeal. "Bella! This looks AMAZING on you. Edward is going to flip when he sees you in this. I have the perfect shoes for this! They're ballet flats, black, but they'll look great." She then turned to the sales lady, "Lilly, please put this on my credit card." I started to protest, "Bella, this looks great on you, its a small price to get the man you want, besides I didn't get you much for your birthday."

"You got me my whole school wardrobe Al." I said dryly as she walked up to the cashier.

"It wasn't much either."

"Alice let me at least pay some."

"Oops look at that, my card just decided to swipe itself, bad card," she said as she signed her name. "No go take that off so we can start our girls night." She said as she sat down, waiting for me.

When I got out Alice had a smile on her face that was anything but good.

APOV

I had plans for tonight, I've been thinking about them since I got to Bella's house. My mind for some reason would think of multiple things at once. So when I say that tonight should be fun that, I'm hoping, it is an understatement. I wanted Bella to have fun, I know her summer wasn't all that great, with her best friends leaving for the holiday, but I wanted to make it up to her. One way was to get her together with Edward. Another was to make sure we did as many stupid, amazing things I can think of. The game was just one, and it helped my first thought of making it up to Bella. So now here we were in front of the Cullen house, walking up to the front door, about to knock.

"Alice, are you sure this is a good idea," Bella was asking me the whole way up to the door, I ignored her and continued walking. I knocked on the door and about a half a minute later a woman came to open the door.

"Hello, Bella. What brings you around here today? Oh, and whose your friend."

"I'm Alice Brandon. Nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen." I said as I stuck out my hand to have her shake it.

She took my hand and said "Please, call me Esme." She said then smiled, "would you two like to come in?"

"Yes please," I said as she stepped aside and we both walked in. "Is Edward around? We weren't sure if he had plans tonight or not."

"He just got home, he's just up in his room," she said as she pointed up the stairs, "Bella knows where it is, if you'd excuse me." She said as we both nodded and she went back to whatever she was doing. Bella gave me a look before she headed upstairs.

"What?" I said as I walked up after her.

"You know what," she said to me as she walked passed a few doors and stopped at one. She waited for me to catch up to her and stepped aside as I knocked on the door.

"Yeah," we heard from inside.

Hey, its Alice and Bella," I said and heard someone walk towards the door.

When he opened it I saw Bella's jaw drop, even if it was just a little. He stood there without a shirt, still slightly wet and he was drying his hair with a towel.

"Come in," he said as he stepped aside. His room is nice. Its big. Open. Some what clean. He motioned us to sit on the couch, "I'll only be a minute," he said as he walked into his bathroom.

"Holy shit," I said quietly as he closed the door.

"What?" Bella asked me as she picked up a magazine to look at.

"He looks great with out his shirt on," she shrugged, "you also look verrrry comfortable in here."

"I've been in here once Al, we hung out and watched TV its not like its anything new."

"Mhmm, hanged out, sure, I get ya." I said as I got up and looked over some music he had on his shelfs. "You guys have a lot of music in common." I said while reading some of the titles.

"Yeah, I suppose." Bella said as she turned the page in the magazine. A few minutes later Edward came out, fully clothed this time, and sat next to Bella on the couch.

"So what are you guys doing here?" he asked as he placed his arm on the back of the couch.

"Oh you know, girls night." I said not really answering his question.

"I'm not a girl..." he said thinking over what that could mean.

I laughed, "I think we both notice that," I said as I winked at Bella, she went slightly red. I saw Edward steal a glance at her and smile. "What are you doing tonight?" I asked him and he looked at me.

"Well nothing now, I just had to do one thing, now I'm free." He said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Want to have a guys night with Jasper? We could all meet up at the end if you didn't mind." I asked him as I started to walk closer to him.

"Guys night? Like what?" He ask as he put the arm that was on the back of the couch on his lap.

"Just hanging out, maybe do some video games, pizza, you know. Jazz doesn't have many guy friends, and I know you two have hanged out before..." I said leaving my sentence to hang.

"Yeah, we have, I guess, where and what time would we meet up at?" He asked as he looked at Bella again, who was watching me.

"We could meet up and watch a movie." I said as I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out and saw that Jasper was calling me. "Can you hold on a second? I'll be right back" I said as I stepped out of his room.

BPOV

Alice told me what was thinking of doing once she got to Edward's house. She said that she wanted Jasper to have a guys night so of course she thought that Edward might want to come. She didn't however tell me that she also wanted us to meet up later. That all brings me to sitting on Edwards couch with him next to me, and Alice walking out the door. After the door shut Edward turned his body to face me

"What is this all about?" He asked me.

"I really have no clue. She's planning something I know that."

He laughed, "yeah, I figured out that much so far. She's an evil little pixie isn't she?" He said while laughing.

"Yes, I don't see how she plans out so many things. I swear she has like three brains in her head." He laughed again.

"She must be an alien." He said as he put his arm around my shoulder pulling me closer to him. "Any ideas on what she's planning." He said as his face got closer to mine.

"Well it obviously has to do something with you." I said as he leaned in a bit more, "possibly me too." I said distracted.

"Uh huh." He said as he leaned in a bit more. "But why, don't you think I'm doing an okay job by myself?" He said as out lips almost touched.

"At doing what?" I asked asked.

"Getting you to like me." He said as he closed the small gap. Bringing our lips together. The kiss might not have lasted long, but his lips were soft, and slow. It made me want more. When we pulled apart I opened my eyes to see him smiling at me. "I'd take that as a yes?" He said softly.

"What?" I asked still distracted.

"At you liking him, Bella, jeez." Pipped in a voice from across the room. We both looked at her I was glaring and Edward still had a smile on his face, but slightly bigger now. "Sorry to break up this little kissing session but can we please go, Jasper is waiting. You know how to get to his house right?" She asked Edward.

"Yeah, Emmett has made me go a few times." He said as he got up to find some shoes.

"Well he'll be there, were meeting up at 10:30 for a late movie. So that gives you guys about five hours to do whatever. I'll be downstairs." Then she walked out the door, closing it.

"She's not only a planning pixie, shes a demanding spying pixie." I said as I got up from the couch. Shaking my head.

Edward laughed as he put on his shoes. "Very demanding pixie. I guess I'll see you at the movie?" He said awkwardly.

"Yeah I guess you will." I said as I started walking to the door. When I just about got there I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"She left us alone for a reason, Bella." He said as I turned around. Before I knew what was happening his hands were on my hips, mine were on his shoulders and we were kissing again. This time it was more urgent, needy almost. I felt my legs moving backwards and felt my back hit the wall as his tongue licked the bottom of mine for entrance. I granted it and felt him explore my mouth, my tongue doing the same in his. A few minutes later we pulled apart, both of us slightly panting.

"That was..." I started.

"Fantastic." He finished.

"Yeah," I said as I tried to catch my breath.

"We should go downstairs before she comes up here and bangs down the door," he said laughing and opening the door for me. I walked out of his room, him following after me, taking my hand just seconds after he shut his door. When we got to the top of the stairs we saw Alice talking to Esme.

"There you are. Figure everything out for Biology?" She asked us.

"Yeah," Edward said as he now placed his hand on the small of my back as we walked down the stairs.

"Good, so Bella, we should go now, Edward we'll see you later." Then she turned back to Esme. "Thank you so much for your advise. I'll try that," she said as she shook Esme's hand and went to open the door.

"Edward can you wait a minute I want to talk to you." Esme said as he was about to walk out the door, I looked back at him and saw him smile.

"See you later." He said as I walked to the car and saw him close the door.

* * *

**So what'd you guys think? I know its not the full girls night but its coming. I wanted to post something.**

**I could tell you all of the reasons why I didn't update but they're stupid and long lol. **

**Please Review, reviews make me want to write. They make me see that ya'll like my story still.**

**Anyways. Working on the next chapter either starting tonight or tomorrow, I hope to have it up soon!**

**Once again please Review! :)  
**


	19. Chapter 16

RPOV

I was sitting down in a nails shop getting a pedicure and manicure when I saw Alice and Bella walk through the door, both of them laughing. When Bella spotted me she turned quiet straight away.

"Hi Rose." Alice said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Alice, Bella." I said as I went back to my magazine. I saw them both sit down to wait for someone to be open. They were talking about my brother from the sounds of it, and someone else.

Even though I don't really like Bella, I still would hang out with her, if that meant that I could be closer to Alice. I know that Her and I aren't on good terms right now but I still enjoy her company.

"What are you girls doing tonight?" I asked then with out looking up from my magazine.

"Girls night then meeting up with the boys," Alice said casually.

"Boys?" I asked, looking at them both.

"Yeah, Jasper and Edward, they're hanging out tonight." Alice said as she was set to an open chair.

"Jasper and Edward don't hang out unless me and Emmett make them." I said confused.

"Well I guess things change, don't they Rosalie?" Alice said with an edge to her voice.

"Yeah I guess they do." I said as I got back to the latest gossip.

BPOV

After Rosalie left the nail shop Alice went into full BFF mode.

"Bells, that dress looked amazing on you, I can't wait to see Edwards face when he sees you in it!" She basically squealed at me. "I can't wait until Jasper sees me in mine too."

"Why couldn't I have even seen it Al?"

"Its a surprise. I want just about everyone to see it at the same time." Alice said, I'm sure if her nails didn't depend on it she would be bouncing up and down in her chair.

"Right, so was this whole ending to the girls night in your original plan?"

"Nope." Alice said as she looked at her left hand. "I planned on us doing nails, daring you to do something that included Edward, maybe a streaking moment or two, and then of course something that would probably bother me tomorrow when I think back on it." Alice said with a grin.

"What do you mean?"

"We I wassss going to sneak into Jasper room or something, and I'm sure that Rose or someone would have caught us or something, and it would bother me in the morning when I was back at my house, safe and sound." She shrugged, "I like this idea better anyway. You get to spend time with Edward and I get to spend time with Jazz, its perfect. Oh and we get our nails done." She said as she looked at her nails when they got finished. She paid and I left a tip then we left for some nice girl time.

APOV

I can't say that I've planned this whole night out, because I didn't. I only had the nails and then the movie later on planned out, not that I would be watching much of it. I figured we could do something that Bella would enjoy so I started to go to the closest pizza place in the town. When I got there I looked over at Bella, "Pizza good for dinner? Or do you want to go some place else?"

"Pizza is good, but we need to get extra cheese on EVERYTHING." Bella said as she went to the front door.

"Oh yes, and bread sticks." I said as I followed her inside and waited to be sat down. "So I really think that you and Edward would have a good chance together, Bell. He really likes it, I can see it."

"I'm starting to think that too," Bella said as a blush started going to her cheeks.

"I knew before he kissed you, a while ago actually. I saw the signs I guess, but I never really put them together until now." I said as the waiter came over and took our pizza order.

"What about you and Jasper?" Bella asked as she took a drink of her coke.

"What about us?"

"What do you think will happen with you two?"

"Oh, that," I said, "I think we both like each other. I think that we can last. Just as long as he gets over this girl."

"Its really bothering you isn't it? This girl."

"Yeah, I'm just afraid that he might be too into her to stop," I said as I avoided her eyes. "They've known each other for a long time, I know that he's liked her for almost as long as they've been friends."

"I wouldn't worry about it Al, if he hasn't tried anything yet I don't see why he would now."

"Thats what he said. He doesn't want to ask her out or anything, he doesn't want to force her into anything."

Bella laughed, "that does sound like our Jazz"

"Yeah."

It was quiet for a few minutes until our waiter came over to ask if we wanted refills.

"Do you think Edward will ask me out on a date soon?" Bella said as she looked down at her hands.

"I'm sure he will. Maybe not right away just because it took him a bit longer to even kiss you than most boy would have tried." I said trying to reassure her, "I think it's really cute and refreshing to see him want to wait for certain things, Bella, I would just let him take his time." The pizza came soon after an both of us used our mouths for something different than talking.

After we were well fed with pizza and bread sticks Bella and I walked out to my car.

"What do you think the guys are doing?" Bella asked me as I was pulling out of the parking lot, headed for my house.

"I'm sure its something stupid, and electronic filled." I laughed and Bella joined in with me.

"I can picture them sitting in front of Jaspers living room TV playing on one of their many consoles."

"I also can see them shoving pizza into their mouths while the screen is loading, trying to feed themselves, but not wanting to put down the control," we both laughed at the sight we had in our minds.

"Scary, I feel sorry for Rosalie if she's home by now." Bella said.

"I'm not, she would deserve the sight, after everything that had happened this week."

"Yeah I suppose." Bella said looking out the window. "Its stupid that she got so worked up about the whole thing. You know after you guys left in lunch her and Emmett sat down with us and she burned a whole in the table from staring at it so much. Emmett kept rubbing her back trying to comfort her. It was kind of cute."

"I thought you said that nothing really happened after we left."

"Nothing did, we just sat there. Nothing else, Edward and I talked a bit, Emmett was comforting Rosalie and I was counting down the minutes to Bio."

I laughed, "I bet you were, it sounds like lunch after we left was oh so lovely." I said as we pulled up into my drive way. "Jasper told me that she thought that we were going to hurt each other, I just don't know why she would think that."

"Maybe it has to do with that other girl Jasper likes?" Bella said as we were walking up to my room.

"Maybe." I said.

It was 8:20 when we got to my house. We looked for clothes to wear, and did our hair and makeup, or well, I did Bella's hair and makeup, then my own. By the time we sat down to watch some TV it was 9:30. Bella was amazed with how long it took us to get ready and I simply answered that 'beauty takes time, Bell' then slapped her hand when she almost ruined her eye makeup.

10 came around and we decided that we should go and meet up with the boys at the movie theater, with my driving we would be there just in time, maybe a few minutes late.

Bella was nervous, and that was an understatement. She was talking at 100 miles per hour and she was holding her hands in her lap, or she was sitting on them, did I mention she was fidgeting a whole lot?

EPOV

It was nice to hang out with Jasper with out my brother or his sister. We didn't talk much, instead we ordered food, then we watched a movie, then played some games. It was a good time. Now it was down to the end of the night. I was driving us to the movies and Jasper told me that we needed to be early, just in case Alice decided to drive faster than normal. When we got there is was 10:25, neither of our girls in sight.

"So, do you know what movie we're watching?" I asked Jasper as we were waiting outside.

"Yep." He answered, "trust me, you'll like it." He said while smiling.

"How late do you think they'll be?"

"I say they'll be here in...10 minutes, Bella doesn't like to be late, and knowing Alice she was primping Bella until the last minute." Jasper said then laughed to himself.

"How do you know all this?" I asked in awe.

He looked at me, "dude, I've been their best friend since fifth grade. Bella has always been like that, Alice is a perfectionist and together their a handful." He laughed again to himself.

"I don't see how you did it." I said shaking my head.

"Things change," he said simply, as if that explained it all, and it sort of did.

We were silent until the girls got here, Alice lit up when she saw Jasper waiting for her, he straightened up and went to her, holding her hand and walking her to the doors, I followed and said a 'hello' to Bella.

"You look great."

"Thank you, Edward." She said blushing, "do you know what movie were watching?" She asked me in a whisper.

I laughed, "No clue. Jasper said I would like it though,"

When we got to the door I opened it for her, and we walked inside. Jasper and Alice were waiting for us in line and we went to join them.

"What movie are we watching Alice?" Bella asked.

Alice smiled real big then said, "The Ugly Truth!" Then she started bouncing. Jasper laughed and wrapped his arm around her waist, whispering into her ear. Bella smiled at them and then looked away.

"I heard that it was good." I said to her.

"Me too, Alice has been wanting to see this movie since she saw the previews." She said smiling, "I'm surprised she kept inside her for this long."

"Why?" I asked. I'm starting to realize that I don't know any of these people.

"When she gets excited she usually wants to tell someone." After a moment she spoke again, "well she did tell Jasper."

After we bought our tickets we went to find seats, "I'm not going to sit by them." Bella said as she found seats away from them.

Alice looked around for us and made a motion for us to sit down, Bella laughed and told her "no".

Since Bella and Alice were slightly late we didn't end up having to wait long for the previews to start. Follow closely by the movie. We both made comments about if we wanted to see the movie or not.

Throughout the movie I was having a battle within my self over if I should hold her hand or not, I have before, but isn't this a date? I payed for her tickets, even though she protested. I don't want her to think that she has to pay me back or anything. When I finally got up the courage I went to take her hand. When our fingers intertwined she looked at me and smiled. I looked over to were Alice and Jasper were seated, not seeing either of their heads, figuring out what their doing, made me realize why Bella didn't want to sit with them.

I don't even think Bella noticed when I heard her sigh, "everything OK?" I asked her leaning over to her ear.

She looked at me and smiled, "Everything is great." She said then I saw color come to her cheeks, my mind didn't tell my hand to, but it went up to her cheek, feeling it, she leaned into my touch. I looked at her eyes and then her lips, I saw her wet them, then I looked back up at her eyes. I slowly placed my lips on hers, closing my eyes among the way.

This kiss was slow, I could feel how much we liked each other through it. I felt one of her hands being placed on my chest, almost like she was going to push me away, until she gripped my shirt in her small hand. I smiled and pulled back, giving her a few small kisses on her lips before I took her hand again. She leaned more into me, somewhat resting her head on my shoulder.

By the time the movie was done Edwards sides hurt from laughing at the fully parts. They were standing by Alice's car and talking about what they should do now.

"We could go get something to eat." Jasper said hopefully.

"Didn't you guys just eat?" Alice asked wrapping her arm around him.

"Yes, Ally, but that was a few hours ago, I'm a growing boy," Jasper said while rubbing his stomach, making us all laugh.

"Well I think me and Bella have to get back to my house." Alice said quietly, more of to Jasper than to anyone else.

"Why?"

"Because my dad will kick all of our butts if we are out past curfew," Bella pipped up.

Jasper laughed, "oh, Bella, aren't you the girl who helped me in to my house at three in the morning, then went to your own house, climb through your window after climbing a tree, all while extremely drunk?" Bella blushed, "besides, shouldn't your dad be tucked in bed by now?"

"Yes Belllllla, why can't we be horrible kids like we should be," Alice teased.

Bella frowned, "I don't know guys, my dad has been acting weird lately."

"Fine." Alice said, kissing Jasper, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah." Jasper said sadly. "See ya Bella," he said as I gave her a quick kiss and opened her door to sit down.

"See ya." She said as I closed her door, and I waved at her.

We both watched them pull away then went back to my car so I could drive him home.

"We down have to paint each others nails now do we?" I asked as we were driving home, we both could see Alice's car in front of us.

Jasper laughed, "No thank you. They got me to one time, it was horrible. Bella doesn't usually like to do nails, but I guess if you add a boy into the mix it makes it bearable." He laughed again.

"Sorry you couldn't be with Alice for longer."

"Its okay. I'll see her tomorrow, I'm picking her up for the party."

"Oh," was all I said. We sat in a comfortable silence, besides the music that was playing. When we got to his house I said a quick good bye then went back to my house for a good nights sleep.

* * *

**I know that this is slightly shorter than my usual chapters but it gets everything out there.**

**Sorry it took so long for an update, I was tryin got get another story up and going. **

**Please review and tell me what you think. :)**

**PARTY IS NEXT CHAPTER!**


	20. Update 2

Kookiewhore!!! This is in the story because whenever I start a chapter I'm like OH I have to give her credit! But when I get down to adding the author notes I keep forgetting, so PLEASE don't ring my neck:)

Anyways kookiewhore gave me the idea of the Rosalie POV I thought it was a good idea, and I wasn't going to put it in until this little genius said something about it.

As you can tell I do read my reviews and I appreciate every single one of them. I usually always reply to them and I would like to think every single one of you who have been reviewing, even though I take forever to get a chapter out. I'm super sorry about that btw I don't mean for it to be such a long wait but sometimes I can't think haha. If you have a twitter follow me. My name is the username for here, and if you didn't notice I changed that! So bother me until I start writing

In my profile you can now see if I'm working on either of my stories, after I post this I should be changing it to my other one...unless I get lazy. But this week I will be over at my Grandparents, they have Wi-Fi so I will be leaving my lame internet at home. So I might not be writing, plus Grandma wants to make brownies.

OH reasons why I haven't been updating, the cord to my computer shorted and I had to wait over a week to get a new one, remember at the beginning of the story I talked about owning a crappy computer, yeah, that still applies. I also rolled my ankle last week at a party. Was in bed for a few days, didn't want to write I guess. Oh and the most important I'm addicted to SmallWorlds if you want an invite tell me :) Add me on Myspace, or Facebook and I'll send you one. :D

Anyways I changed my username on here because I wanted a twitter for just my fanfiction. So if you're following me still on BeccaBee91 you can unfollow me, or stay, I really don't mind :D, and follow me on Beka0502 :) If you send an at me to me then I'll follow you back cos thats what twitter is all about! Love Love Love.

Btw why didn't anyone tell me about all the spelling mistakes in the last chapter?!?! Very disappointed! Lol I will be fixing those before I post the next chapter. So Yay. Umm I think thats all...Add me on my twitter kay? Then you can know what I'm up to.

So I'm now going to go write this chapter, at four in the morning, on a sugar high from the syrup I had with my french toast.

:)


	21. Chapter 17

**WOO I kept my word it is a little past ten o clock atm and it is still tuesday! haha. Enjoy the chapter and please read the end notes. :)**

**I own notttttthing!**

**

* * *

**

APOV

I woke up early Saturday morning. I felt an energy inside myself that usually only came when I was either a) going to go shopping all day or b) going on a trip. Considering I was doing neither let me know that today would be perfect, or very close to it. Jasper would be picking me up before the party and Bella would be, hopefully, having a great time with Edward. Nothing could go wrong. I got up stretching and got up. I looked at a still sleeping Bella and went to go to the bathroom to take a shower.

On the way to the shower I stubbed my toe while getting in. I said a curse word and didn't let it bother me. I got out of the shower and went to my closet to get something comfortable to wear until I got ready for the party tonight. I went over to my bed and nudged Bella, "Bellaaaaaaaa" I said softly into her ear and she 'hmm"ed and turned over. "Time to get up my love." I said as I nudged her again, "don't want to," she said into her pillow. "I'm going to make breakfastttt" I said while poking her side. "What are you going to make?" She said as she lifted her head to look at me. "Pancakes. Bacon. Toast?" "Mmm, I'll be down in a minute." She said as she got up and headed for my bathroom.

Five minutes later she came down as I was starting to make the pancakes. She sat down yawning. "Its ten, its not early." I said laughing.

"Eh, I didn't sleep well last night, you kept kicking me."

"You kept talking in your sleep, so I guess were even."

"Yeah, yeah. Orange Juice?" She asked looking at the fridge. I gave her a nod and she went to pour us both a glass. "So what do you have planned for us today?"

"Nothing really. I wanted to kinda just hang out, relax." I said as I shrugged.

"Since when do you relax? You're always on the go Ali. I think your parents told me once that you were going right out of the womb."

"That might be so, but why not slow down for an afternoon?"

"Yeah," Bella said laughing, "Where is your mom and step-dad anyway?"

"Work I think. I dunno they were gone before we woke up. Shit." I said as I turned back to the pancakes.

"What?"

"I burned them! How could I have burned them?"

"Maybe you should let me cook?" Bella said pushing me aside and starting a new batch.

"Yeah."

Maybe today wouldn't be the great day I thought it would be.

JPOV

Tonight would be good, thats what I keep telling myself as I got ready. I was nervous and it didn't help that I know that Alice is really excited for tonight. I'd be picking her up in about an hour. I could hear music in Rose's room, meaning that she was also getting ready for the party tonight. I was really hoping that she wouldn't go. Luckily she always goes and stays with Emmett after parties, so I wouldn't have to be dealing with her drunk rants.

I was putting on my shirt when I heard my phone vibrate on my desk.

_J- A is driving me crazy, thinks 2nite will b horrible_

I smiled, it was so like Alice to do this right before we were supposed to go.

_Tell her 2 calm down, 2nite will be great_

I rolled my eyes and went back to getting dressed. I was sitting at my computer checking emails and stuff when there was a knock on my door.

"Yeah?" I said and I heard it open a few seconds later.

"Uh, can I drive with you tonight?" Rose said while sticking only her head in my room.

I turned around to look at her, "Emmett isn't coming to get you?"

"No. We're fighting."

"When aren't you two fighting?" I said as I turned back to the screen, I sighed, "yeah I'll take you. You need to find a ride home though."

"Why? You and Alice can't be already be sleeping together."

"Get out Rosalie."

"Are you?"

I got up and started walking toward the door, "if we were, what makes you think its any of your business."

"So you are?" She said smiling.

"Damn it Rosalie, leave me be. We're not sleeping together. I'll tell you when I'm about to go."

"Fine!" She said then slammed the door.

I sat back at my computer placing my head in my hands. I decided that I should probably tell Alice that the Devi-I mean Rosalie would be riding with us to the party. I was reading a newsletter when I received a new text.

_Fine, she sits in back though._

When it was time to go pick up Alice I knocked on my sisters door yelling at her to come on and then walked down stairs, said goodbye to my parents then out to my car. I waited fifteen minutes for Rosalie to get downstairs. By the time I got to Alice's house I would be late, meaning we would be late for the party.

"You sit in the back." I said as she tried to sit in the passenger seat.

"Why?" She whined at me.

"Alice said." I said pointing to the back seat. "Get in we're late, thanks to you."

As she was getting in she said "it takes time to look this good."

"Yeah, sure it does. Just shut up okay?" I said as I started for Alice's house.

"Why do you have to be such an ass?"

"Me? Are you serious? You're such a bitch its incredible. You talk to Alice like she's shit, and she's not, at all. You yell at me constantly. You make your boyfriend not even want to pick you up, and I'm an ass?"

"Whatever." I heard from the backseat.

We got to Alice's house and I ran up to the door knocking on the door.

BPOV

I left Alice's house with my dress in hand and my hair and makeup done. It was only an hour before Jazz was going to be picking her up and she wanted to be ready. When I got home my dad was sitting in the living room.

"Hey Bella." He said to me as I walked upstairs. I said a quick hello as I was going up.

"Have fun last night?"

"Yeah, we had a blast, dad." I said from the top of the stairs.

"Good to hear, have fun tonight Bells."

"I will, dad." I said as I went into my room to get ready.

I was just putting on my shoes when I got a call from Alice.

"Hey Ali, I just left."

"Yeah I know..."

"Okay, so whats up?" I asked her.

"Ugh. Jasper has to take Rosalie to the party."

I paused. "So he can't take you?"

"No, he's still taking me, but its just so stupid. Why doesn't she get a ride from her perfect boyfriend?"

"I dunno Ali." I said as I was searching for the lip gloss that she gave me in my overnight bag.

"Do you think she's doing it on purpose?"

"No, I think that her and Emmett are having problems. Just ignore her Alice. You know that if Jazz had the choice he'd rather be an only sibling." We both laughed and I heard her sigh on the other end. "Do you still think tonight is going to be horrible?"

"Yes. I just have a feeling that something is going to happen and I don't want anything bad to happen."

"Yeah I know." I said as I pulled the lip gloss out of the bottom of the bag. "I would just try and enjoy yourself tonight Okay?"

"Yeah I will. I gotta go. I'll see you at the party."

"Okay. Cya." I said as I hung up.

I freshened up my my makeup before I went downstairs to say good-bye to my dad and head over to Newtons house.

"I'm leaving" I said as I leaned against the wall into the living room.

"Where did you get that fancy dress Bells?" I heard from behind me. I turned around a little too quickly since I knew who that voice belonged to.

"Jacob?" I yelled as he opened his arms for a hug.

"Hey Bells." He said as he closed his arms around me.

* * *

**So I know its not really long butttt I wanted to know what you guys think will happen**

**I want 15 new reviews on this chapter please, telling me what you like and what you don't like.**

**Also if you didnt read the update please do. It has some important information in it.**

**Thanks :)**


	22. Chapter 18

**Please read the a/n at the end of the chapter...enjoy

* * *

**

BPOV

"Jacob, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be up at school?" I asked him as I pulled him into the kitchen to sit down.

He laughed, "well yeah, but I had to come down for the weekend, I figured I would come see you. Glad I did, you look beautiful." He said and I felt a blush coming to my face. He smiled and rubbed his finger on my cheek, "I missed your blushes." He laughed, making me blush even more.

"Well I have a party to go to." I said as I got back up.

"What? Party? People in Fork do not know how to party." He said following me outside.

"Oh what? Just because you think that doesn't mean anything college boy!"

"Oh I'm college boy now? What grown out of calling me werewolf?"

"That was like 10 years ago! You had so much hair!" I said as I got to my truck, "want to come with? I don't have an official date."

"Shouldn't you have gotten my flowers or something?" I rolled my eyes as I jumped in. He got in the passenger side door. "Sure you don't want to take my car?" He said as the engine rolled over.

"Nope. The great Jacob Black fixed this car, its golden." Then we set off to the way of the party.

"So, why no date?" Jacob asked me after we'd been driving.

"No one asked me," I said as I turned a road. "Wanted someone to but nope."

"Who?"

"Edward" I said while biting my lip.

"Edward? Really Bells, thats been a long lasting crush hasn't it."

"Yeah, but we've actually been talking lately. I think something is going to happen."

Jacob smiled, "I'm glad for you Bella. You're a great girl and you deserve the best. I hope that Edward is the best."

I smiled at him and we rode the rest of the way in silence.

We walked into the party and there were already a ton of people here. I said hello to a few people as I looked for Alice and Jasper. I was entering the kitchen when Edward came up to me.

"Hey Bella," he said as he walked up to me. At that time Jake wasn't paying attention and accidentally bumped into me.

"Sorry Bells," he said to me as he rubbed my back.

"It's okay Jake." Then I turned back to Edward. He had an odd look in his eyes and he was looking at Jacob. "Um, Edward this is Jacob."

"Jacob Black" held out his hand for Edward to shake it, "nice to meet you man," he said and Edward took his hand and shook.

"Yeah, you too."

"Bells I'm gonna go see if I can find Alice and Jasper." Then he left.

"How do you know Jacob?" Edward asked me following him with his eyes.

"Oh, our dads are old friends, grew up together."

"That's cool," Edward said as he turned around, "drink?" I said yes and then followed him.

RPOV

I was waiting in the car as my idiot brother was inside waiting for Alice. I didn't want to ride with them to the party but everything was shit with me and Em right now. Things that didn't make sense. One day we will be great and then the next day we will be fighting all day. Even over little things. I didn't know why and I don't think he did either. I would like to make things different, change things, but its hard. I suggested a break and see where it would go.

We were both going to the party tonight and I didn't know how that would go. I was planning on getting hammered and trying to forget what happened. I'm hoping that he will too. I was looking at my nails when Alice got in the car. Jasper was smiling as he went over to the other side of the car and got in.

"Why are you smiling so much?" I asked Jasper.

"Can't I smile?"

"I guess its just weird. This whole summer you were complaining hardly saw you smile now look at you." I said while shrugging.

He looked over at Alice and smiled. "I'm happier now. Besides all the shopping was bogus." Alice laughed.

"I would have loved it though." She said to him.

"Yeah, you would. Its a shame you were in California with your dad."

"Ah yes, but I got to shop there too, and work on my tan," then she took his hand and they smiled at each other.

"I think I'm going to puke." I said as I looked out the window.

EPOV

Jacob Black. Thats all I could think about as Bella and I got drinks I know I've heard the name before but I just can't place it. Maybe I heard Alice talk about it before. I couldn't figure it out, plus this guy is huge, sort of like Emmett. He didn't go to out school I know that. If he did then I would have known almost everything about him. Bella said that their old friends, does she mean old friends, or an ex boyfriend. I've never seen her really with anyone from Forks so I suppose it could be possible. I shook my head trying to get the thoughts out of my head. I didn't want to ruin tonight by thinking too much about this.

"Ed, are you alright man?" I heard from behind me, I turned around and saw Emmett standing there with a concerned look on his face.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine." I said while looking around.

"She went to see Alice, she told you and you nodded your head."

"Yeah, thats right." I said while searching over the crowd looking for her.

"Who was that guy she came here with anyway?" Emmett said a little more playfully, "is he going to ruin your chances with little Bella?"

I turned around and glared at him then walked away, "oh yeah, because a glare solves everything," he yelled after me.

I had just spotted Bella as someone grabbed on to my arm. I turned around and saw Jacob smiling at me.

"I'd wait a minute," he warned me.

"Why?" I said shaking his hand off of my arm.

"Alice is showing Bella her 'wonderful dress' don't want to get mixed up in that. Complements being thrown everywhere. Thats why you don't see Jasper anywhere in sight." He said as he looked over at Jasper who was talking to Jessica.

"How do you know all this?" I asked while narrowing my eyes.

"Bells is one of my best friends." He said then gave me a look, "what do you think that I'm going to pull her out from under you?" He laughed, "her dad would love it but no." Then he rolled his eyes and went the other way.

BPOV

After Edward gave me a drink things got weird. He was just looking off into space, or at people, not talking. I decided that I would look for Alice and Jasper. I headed for the front of the party. By now there was a good crowd forming and it was a bit harder to get through. I spotted Jasper before Alice.

"ALICE!" I said to her as I came near. Finally seeing what she was wearing. She was wearing a burgundy dress with silver colored splashes all over. It fit her form perfectly and it looked great on her. "You look great."

"Thanks." She said as I saw Jasper go off into the party, kissing Alice on the cheek before he left.

"Public display eh?" I said to her as she looked me over.

She laughed, "yeah, he said that he doesn't want anyone to think that we're not together." I saw a bit of pink come on to her cheeks. "You look good. What did Edward say when he saw you?"

"Oh, um, actually he didn't say anything."

"What why?!" She said while looking over me.

"Because Jacob was there and I think he felt threatened."

"Jacob is here?" She asked me with a huge smile on her face. "Where he?"

"I dunno, he left. He came home for the weekend. I asked him to come, its not like I had a date."

"Oh Bells." She said while giving me a small hug, "I know he likes you, remember we talked about this last night, don't be silly."

"I know." I said while giving her a smile.

"Come on, lets get a drink, I know I need one."

I laughed and followed her to the kitchen, waving at Edward as I passed him.

Before I knew it an hour had past, I had some alcohol in me, and I was sitting on someones lap. Not just any someone. A very cute greek god looking someone. Edwards arm was around my waist, keeping me to him. Alice and Jasper were sitting on a couch next to us, deep in a conversation. Jake was talking with some blond. Every thing was good...well that was until Rosalie decided to make herself known.

"Belllllla" Rosalie said as she sat next to Alice and Jasper. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." I said as I looked at Alice, who just shrugged.

"So how does it feel?" She said to me, her words slurred.

"How does what feel Rosalie?"

"To get alllllll the attention. I mean you have that hunk of a guy that you came with."

"Jake."

"Yeah, Jake. You have my idiot boyfriends brothers attention." She said as she nodded towards Edward. "What more could a girl ask for?"

I was staring at her for about 6.7 seconds before she continued.

"Wait, no. I think I'm leaving someone out." She said as she tapped her pointer finger to her chin, "yes, someone you all know. Hmm..."

At this point Edward, Alice, Jasper, and myself were tense.

"Rose," Alice started, "I think you should get a ride home."

"No, no, Alice." Rosalie said as she waved her off. "I have to tell Bella here that my brother is in love with her, you don't want to miss out." She said as my eyes went wide, realizing what she just said.

"W-what?" I stammered.

Rosalie had a smile on her face that you could only define as evil, "Oh, you didn't know?" She asked in fake shock. "He's loved you for a while now. Haven't you Jazz," she directed this last part to Jasper.

"Rosalie." Jasper said as he got up.

"Yes?" She asked looking at him, smile still in place.

"I need to take you home." He said as he grabbed her and started for the door.

"Is it true?"

Jasper turned around.

"Is it true?" I asked again.

"Bella." Was all he needed to say.

* * *

**Okaaaaay sooo...a few things that need to be said.**

**I know a few of you will be pissed that its not super long, but I re-wrote this chapter four times before I came up with this. This one is the best one therefor it is posted.**

**I DID have it all ready, at first, but there were some awkward parts that I wanted to work on. I tried doing that and ended up just starting it all over I currenty have in my "high school love game" folder ch18a ch18b ch18c and ch18d. To say that this chapter was the worst one for me to write is an understatement.**

**I am also taking a little bit off this story. I have a few other things in my life that I need to get working on. When I feel like it I will open a new document and start working on this again. Please don't rush me and please be understanding.**

**Also PLEASE REVIEW. I wont even consider writing until I have 150 reviews on this story. :D Please let me know what you want to be happening or what you think isn't working.  
**


	23. Chapter 19

**Another chapter. I've been thinking about this story a bit lately. I'm not sure yet how everything will be figured out, but I know they will. This chapter is more of a chapter to let you guys see what the words Rosalie said affected everyone. Even herself. I'm aware its not long, so please don't point that out to me. Enjoy and Please review.

* * *

**

APOV

Mondays are hell in any teenagers life. I felt like it was the end of the world in mine. The party was a fun time, for a little bit. When Jasper took Rosalie home was the most awkward moment of my life. I shouldn't be thinking about this! I should be trying to figure out how I'm going to make things up with Bella. How I'm going to get her face out of my head as Rosalie said what she said. The only thing is, I don't know how I'm going to get around this one.

After Jasper left she brought me outside and she knew right away that I knew. That she was the friend that Jasper had liked. The one I was worried about. She knew. Her knowing was **not** supposed to happen. Jazz was going to forget about her, as he fell in love with me. Then he would have been able to laugh off what Rosalie said, and Bella wouldn't hate us both. If that would have went to plan then I would still have my best friend to talk to when the shit hit the fan.

A knock at my door made me look up. Who I saw surprised me. I was not expecting this.

"Yes?" I asked.

"We need to talk."

"What about?" I asked getting up.

"What happened Saturday night."

"What's the point? I mean really? Is it really that hard to believe that he might want to be with me?"

"I didn't mean-"

"Of course you meant to Rosalie! Why else would your pretty little face say it?"

"Alice, please just listen."

"To what? You excuse of why it was OK?" I turned around and went back to sitting at my bed.

"It wasn't okay. I've been dealing with a lot of thing with Emmett, and I have no one to talk to about it."

"I don't care Rosalie. You and Emmett having problems you don't go taking it out on other people! You talk and work it out."

"I just wanted to try and explain things to you Al, I know what I did wasn't right, I KNOW!"

"Rosalie, I can't even bare to speak to you right now, my best friend wont talk to me, and my other one feels as if this is all his fault, when its really his sisters. Couldn't you have at least acted like you supported Jasper and mines relationship? That all he wanted you to do, instead of trying to make us feel guilty for dating. He know that he **used** to love Bella, but even in these past very few days he's been slowly getting over it. I have been helping him, yet you still feel the need to tell his secret." I said while shaking my head. "I just don't understand you."

Rosalie was looking down at her feet when I looked back up at her. "I didn't know."

"You couldn't tell?! He's been **happy**, as if you haven't noticed! He smiles he laughs more than he has in a while! Do you know how much it would have hurt him to see Bella and Edward together at the party?"

"Of course I know!" Rosalie said, and I could see the anger on her face, "do you know how long I've known that Edward had his little crush on Bella? I still don't understand it. How can someone so **plain** be liked by so many people at once?"

"She isn't plain. If you got to know her you would realize that." I said getting up again, "you need to leave, because I need to get to school, and so do you. Lets see what kind of damage you did on Saturday."

I grabbed my backpack and walked past her then to my car.

JPOV

"Rose! Come on, we're going to be late!" Silence, "Rosalie?" He said as he went into her room, finding it empty. He slammed the door and went downstairs, seeing his mom in the kitchen getting her breakfast for the day. "Hi mom," he said then kissed her cheek.

"Good morning, Jasper."

"Do you know where Rosalie is?" He asked while getting a quick breakfast.

"She went over to Alice's house this morning."

"What?!" Jasper said, almost choking oh his food.

"She said that she needed to talk to her about something, I'm not sure what about hunny."

"Yeah okay," I said while shaking my head, "I'll see you later." Then I went out to my car and went to school, wondering what will be waiting for me there.

BPOV

Today is going to be a bad day, I've known it since I've woken up. I stubbed my toe on the way to the bathroom, I forgot to put my clothes in the dryer last night, and I can only find one of my shoes. What did I do to deserve all the crap that is going through my life right now?

Was it punishment for not knowing that Jasper had liked me for all that time? Was it punishment for not seeing my mother this and past summers? Did I do something completely horrible in a past life that it is also getting back at me in this life. I just didn't understand.

The only good thing right now is that Jake came to see me, stayed over on Saturday and tried to keep me in a good mood on Sunday. He's always been able to make me smile and make things feel alright, even if it were for a few hours. Unfortunately he had to go back to school on Sunday night. So here I am, getting into my truck, going to school.

APOV

I saw Bella when I got to school, she was just getting out of her truck, I felt like going over to her like I would have any other day. I couldn't though, she made it clear that she wanted some space from both me and Jasper for a few days. I would let her have her space of course. I looked around in the parking lot for Jasper. I saw him sitting in his car, staring at Bella. I walked over to his car and tapped on his window, he tore his eyes from her and looked at me, with a smile on his face. He got out and hugged me while taking my hand in his.

"Rosalie came over this morning?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I'd rather not talk about it though," I said while we walked towards the building.

"Okay, weird for her though, but I understand that you don't want to talk about it." He was quiet for a few seconds. "Do you think this messed will be worked out?" I looked up at his face and saw hope in his eyes.

"I really want it to Jazz, but I don't know. Bella refuses to talk to me, she didn't like that I knew about it, and didn't tell her about it."

"I know," he said then kissed my cheek, "I think things will be straighten out soon, or at least I hope they will be. Do you want me to walk you to your first class?"

"No," I said with a smile, "go on, I'll see you at lunch."

Then he turned and I kept walking, but I didn't go to gym, no, what was the point of that? I went back out to the parking lot. I went to my car, turned it on and then went for a drive, because I needed to get away. I cant see how things would get better, unless Bella suddenly realized she had feeling for Jasper, the same Jasper that I now had feelings for. Maybe Bella will see that she loves him too, maybe I wont have anyone anymore. Maybe everything will get more messed up then they are now. How was I supposed to know? I could I say what is going to happen, I just knew that things would get worst before they got better though.

* * *

**So there is that chapter, just like the last one, it might be a little bit until I get the next chapter out. **

**If you didn't know I have a twitter, just search for "beka0502" and follow me, I say when I'm writing, and sometimes post sentences from the chapter. If you follow send a message at me and I'll follow you too :)**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**_ALSO! I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA FOR THIS STORY, TO CHECK GRAMMAR OR WHATEVER MESSAGE ME IF YOUR INTERESTED_.  
**


	24. Chapter 20

**This chapter I have to say was a hard one for me to write, I wanted to get just about everyones POV in this one. I did basically everyones. Its longer than the last chapter, and that should please some of you, but I feel as if its more of a filler. Hope you all enjoy

* * *

**

BPOV

I could feel a few eyes on me, but every time I would look around it appeared as if everyone were minding their own. I made my way quickly to my first hour and sat down. I was dreading this hour, Jasper is in this class and I didn't want to deal with him right now. I'm still amazed about what was said on Saturday. I saw Edward come into the class room, he smiled at me then took his seat. I put my head down on my desk, trying to forget where I am. I heard someone sit in Jasper's seat, but when I peaked up I didn't see Jasper. I saw Edward.

He was looking towards the front, I looked around and saw Jasper in his regular seat. I sighed and put my head back down on the desk, today was going to be a long day.

JPOV

I walked into English, I saw Bella sitting in her seat with her head down. I looked around and saw Edward, "perfect Edward", looking at her. I went up to him.

"Hey Jasper," he said turning his attention towards me.

"Um, Hey, want to switch places?"

Edward looked at me with disbelieve in his eyes, "why?"

I waited a second, "I just, I um, you should sit by her." I said not looking in his eyes.

"Yeah, sure." He said as he got his stuff and then walk over and take my now usual seat. I sat in his and looked towards the front, hoping that this day would go by fast.

Thankfully English did go fast and I was on my way, but not before Rosalie came up to me.

"You girlfriend is missing," she said to me as I was at my locker.

"What?"

"She wasn't in first hour, any clue where she might be?"

"You did something didn't you," I said shutting my locker and turning toward my sister.

"I didn't do anything Jasper! I'm worried, where would she go?"

"I don't know Rose, maybe she just decided to skip class so she wouldn't have to deal with you."

"Are you sure about that? Are you sure its not something you did, like not being able to take your filthy eyes off of Bella this morning." She said glaring at me.

"What?" I said looking at her, trying to read her face.

"In the parking lot before school, I saw, I'm sure your girlfriend did too. You just can't get over her can you? Even though I haven't been the most supportive lately I know that you shouldn't be with her. I've known it all along. Now Alice is seeing how much you can't get over her, you're going to ruin this all on your own Jazz." Then she turned around and walked away. As if nothing had happened.

I took out my phone and sent a text to Alice asking where she was, and then went on to my next class, waiting for a reply.

EmPOV

Something weird is going on. I have no clue what it is, but I know that something is going on. Rose is acting strange, nice, towards others as if she feels sorry about something. She refused to talk to me about it, saying that is was something she needed to work on with her self. I have a feeling that it had to do with something from Saturday night. Newton's party was, surprisingly, fun. I got drunk while hanging out with a few friends out in the back. Rose was inside for most of the night, avoiding me.

Why she was avoiding me, I have no clue. Edward thinks I did something stupid, but I can't think of anything that would upset Rosie enough where she didn't even want to see me. So that brings me to lunch, sitting across from Edward, as he picks at his food. Something is obviously bothering him.

"Eddie?" I say to him. He doesn't look up and I say, "Eddie," again. This time he looks up at me.

"Yeah, Em?" He says as he sighs.

"Whats going on? Everyone is acting so weird today, did I miss something?" Edward laughs and rubs the back of his neck.

"Yeah Em, you've missed something."

I look at him waiting for him to continue.

"You really want to know?" He asked with a too serious look on his face. I shake my head yes. "Your girlfriend, you know that 'hot babe' you hang around with." I gave him a look and he shrugged his shoulders. "At the party we, as in me Alice Jasper and Bella, we all hanging out, Bella on my lap, then your girlfriend comes up and lays out the worst thing I've ever heard." He said shaking his head.

"What did she do?"

"Oh, just ruined a friendship. Nothing that big." He said as went back to picking at his food.

"She did what?" I asked amazed, my Rose wouldn't do anything like that. I mean she might, but I couldn't see her do that.

Edward sighed, "she told Bella that Jasper is in love with her. Or was, I'm not sure what one it is anymore."

I let that sink in for a minute, "Jasper, who is now dating Alice, is in love with your Bella?"

"She's not mine." He said as he looked around, "I gotta get to class, see you after school."

"Yeah, yeah." I said as I got up and went my own way.

EPOV

I walked in to Biology and Bella was already sitting at our table, I walked over and sat next to her smiling at her, and receiving one in return.

"Exciting day today isn't it?" She asked me while drawing in her notebook.

"Something like that." I replied.

She looked towards me, "listen, I know that Saturday was a huge, huge, mess, but I was hoping that we could just forget about it. Act as if it never happened."

I stared at her, "act as if it never happened? Does that mean you're not going to acknowledge what Rosalie said about Jasper?" I asked confused.

"No, I want to talk to him about it, but I asked him and Alice to give me a few days to think it over." She said shrugging. "I just don't want it to mess up anything I guess."

"Ah." I said and then looked down at what she was drawing.

She sighed and looked at me. "Edward." She said bringing my attention back to her, "Jasper is just a friend to me. Nothing more, and although I need to think I don't want anyone," she said pausing, "to think that I'm going to break up him and Alice, because they are wonderful together." I nodded my head in agreement. "They're something special. I've never seen such a connection in any other couple, and I wouldn't want to break that up."

"You've been thinking about this haven't you?" I asked her smiling a bit.

"Yeah. Jake helped me a bit during the weekend." She smiled to herself.

"You and Jake have been friends for a long time haven't you?" I asked feeling a bit jealous of their relationship.

"He's been one of my best friends for years. He knows me better than Alice and Jasper."

"Better than Alice and Jasper? That is hard to do I would think." I said trying to lighten the mood a bit.

She laughed. I smiled and at that time the teacher decided to yell at us for not paying attention.

APOV

I was sitting at the side of the road phone turned off and just laying in my seat. I just wanted sometime alone. I couldn't go back to my house, my mother would get a text message saying that I turned off the alarm system, letting her know that I went home early. I heard a car pull over behind me, I tried to pick a road that no one usually went on for this reason. I sat my seat up and looked out my rear view mirror to see who it was. Mrs. Cullen. I wiped the tears off of my face and looked to make sure my face wasn't to horrible as she walked up to my window.

"Are you okay?" She asked with concern on her face.

"Yes, Mrs. Cullen, I'm fine." I said smiling at her.

"You're not broken down, flat tire or anything?" She asked looking over my car.

I laughed, "No, everything is fine."

She looked at me and frowned. "Why aren't you at school?"

I looked down "I needed some time away."

She nodded her head, "didn't you come over with Bella once?" I nodded my head yes, "Your name is Alice right?" I nodded my head yes again. "Do you want to follow me to my house? We can eat lunch and you wont have to hang out in your car all day."

I looked at her with disbelief in my eyes. "What?"

"Follow me. I promise it will me more fun than just sitting in you car." Then she turned around and when back to her car starts it and I followed her.

Within a few a minutes I was pulling up the drive way and parking my car. Esme got out of her car and opened her trunk getting out grocery bags. I went to help her. I followed her into the house and into the kitchen.

I looked around. Everything was clean, everything was perfect.

"So what would you like to eat?" She said as he put the food away.

"Um, I don't know." I said still looking around.

"Well, I was going to make a hamburger for myself. Do you want one?"

"I looked up at her, "yes, Mrs Cullen."

She smiled, "please, called me Esme.

I watched her as she finished putting food away and started making lunch.

"So whats bothering you, Alice?" She asked as she seasoned the burgers.

I shrugged, "Everything." I said looking down at the counter.

"Why don't you start from the beginning?"

I hesitated for a minute. Then before I knew it we were sitting in her living room, just finishing up the story and hearing voices come from outside. Making me realize what time it was.

"I'm sorry, Esme. I should be going, thank you for today. For listening."

"Anytime Alice." She said then hugged me. "Call me whenever you just need some time away. I'll be happy to listen."

"Mom," we heard from the front room, "whose car is that in the drive way." Emmett said as he walked in. He looked at me with a surprised look on his face. "Alice. What are you doing here?"

"Emmett," Esme said, "where are your manors?" She said while getting up.

"Sorry. Alice! What a surprise, what are you doing here?" I laughed.

Esme rolled her eyes. "We ate lunch together and were having a bit of girl talk."

"Oh, is this about what Rose did?" He asked walking more into the room, Edward following him.

"Emmett, shut up," I heard Edward say.

"What?" He said looking around at everyone. "Fine, I'm going up to my room, and doing, um, homework." Edward gave me a smile and then followed him, up to his own room I assume.

"Anyways, thank you," I said to her as I got my things and walked towards the door.

"You know Alice," Esme started causing me to turn around, "Jasper is a great guy, and he's lucky to have you. I have a feeling that everything will work out." She said and I smiled at her.

"Me too." I waved at her and walked out the door and to my car, driving home.

* * *

**I love Esme. I want one of my own. What did you guys think? Please review and tell me what your reactions are of this one.**

**I update my twitter almost every day, follow me and find out what I'm doing, my user name is Beka0502 **

**You'll know when I'm writing or why I'm not. **

**Review :)  
**


	25. Chapter 21

BPOV

Today wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. That in its self surprised me. I figured that I would fall down, or someone would bring up Saturday. Lunch was a bit lonely though, I sat with people I never do and listened to them talk about things I didn't care about. I wouldn't doubt it if Alice and Jasper sat together somewhere. After basically rambling to Edward about the Jasper thing it helped me made up my mind. I knew what I wanted, who I wanted, and I wasn't going to change that. Jasper isn't for me. Him and Alice are perfect together and they should be together.

When I got home I went up to my room, putting my bag on my bed and went to get ready for work.

APOV

On my way home from the Cullen's house I stopped at Jasper's. I was walking up to the door when Rosalie opened the door.

"Alice!" She said smiling at me, "we were so worried about you!" I was beyond confused.

"What?"

"Don't you ever read your text messages?" She asked pulling me inside. "Jazz, guess whose here!"

I heard shuffling from upstairs and I heard a door open, "who?" Jasper said as he was walking down the stairs. He looked up half way down, "Alice." He said as he got down to the bottom step pulling me into a hug. "I was so worried. Are you okay?" He said looking over my body to look for any damage.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can we go up to your room?" I asked pleading him with my eyes.

"Sure, um, lets go," and then he turned around and lead the way up. When we got up to his room I closed his door. He was standing in the middle of the room. It took me a few seconds to close the distance and press my lips to his. He responded immediately pulling me closer by putting his hands on my hips. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

We broke for air and we stared at each other. He broke the silence first. "I'm sorry about this morning," then he pulled away and sat on his bed. "I was just so freak out about how she would react and, ugh, I wasn't thinking."

I let him finish, since it seemed like it was bugging him for a bit. "Jazz," I said taking a few steps closer to him, "I will admit it bothered me when I saw you just looking at Bella, but I understand." He looked up at my face, confusion in his eyes. "I know how long you have had a crush on her, you can't change that in a few days."

"I don't want her anymore Ali," he said while messing with his jeans, "I've always had a feeling that it wasn't supposed to happen with her and me. I just didn't know that mean I was supposed to mean I'm supposed to be with you," he said while peeking at me.

I smiled and sat next to him. "It's fine Jasper. If you would have asked me a week ago if I were to be in this situation I would have laughed. I never though of you as more than a friend." He smiled at me and kissed me on my mouth.

"I just wish I would have realized it sooner," he said as he took my hand. "Then I would have had more time with you, just like this." Then he kissed me again, this time lasting longer than the last. When the kiss ended we were both smiling.

"I should leave." I said as I got up, "I need to get home and see if my mom knows I didn't go to school today yet." Jasper followed me out to my car. He opened my door for me and I got in. I kissed him again before I shut the door and reversed out of his drive way. This time on my way home for the night.

RPOV

I watched Alice and Jasper walk outside. After everything that was done this weekend I can't believe that things are still good between them. It makes me see that I've been wrong from the beginning. I regret the things that have happened to them in the past days that I've been responsible for. To be honest though, how would I know that after everything they would still be peachy with each other, I didn't. I wanted them to break up. Why? Well that I'm not to certain of. It would have let me see that mine and Emmett's problems right now weren't that big. Ugh, what on earth am I gonna do about Emmett? I'm sure by now he knows about what happened Saturday night. I just don't know what his reaction is. He had always known that Edward liked Bella, even before he admitted it to him. The fact that I called out Jasper made it harder for Edward to be with her. I heard Jazz walk in the front door, and walk upstairs. He seemed in a better mood then he was in earlier. I heard my phone go off next to me and I looked to see who was calling me. Emmett.

"Hey baby," I said into the phone.

"Rosie." He said, I could tell he was angry.

"Em," I said waiting for him to get on with why he called me.

"Did you have a nice time in school today? I feel like I haven't seen you in a while."

I sighed, "I know, I'm just...I'm just dealing with something right now," I said standing up and going to my room.

"Like what baby?" He said a bit softer into the phone.

"Nothing," I said into the phone quietly.

"Maybe you hurting Alice's feelings, by telling Bella that Jasper is 'in love with her,'" he said with an edge to his voice, "why?" he asked me after I didn't say anything.

"Why Emmett? Why? Why would I ruin your brother's chances with Bella? Or why would I try and ruin Jasper's and Alice's relationship? What one Em."

"Why did you even say anything, didn't it you see that MAYBE, just maybe, everyone was happy. That your brother was getting over Bella, I could see that from a mile away." Emmett has never, _ever_, gotten mad about something I said, to anyone.

"Baby, I'm sorry, I was drunk. I didn't mean to! I swear!" I said into the phone, close to tears. "If I could I would change **everything** about that night. I know it was completely horrible of me to do. I knew that Jasper was happy, I knew. I knew everything, I just didn't want them to be happy!"

"Rose, why on earth wouldn't you want your own brother to be happy?" He yelled into the phone.

"Because," I yelled back, "I'm not happy, it isn't fair that everyone else is happy when we're not, Emmett! I mean, we were happy at a point, but now, all we do is fight, we fight then we make up, sort of! Its not even a true makeup, we just forget about what happened, as if it was nothing! I can't forget everything, I refuse to forget about things that you did, and things I did! It's not right."

I heard nothing on the other end of the phone.

"Em?" I asked after a few minutes.

"I know, Rosie, I know it's not right." I heard Emmett say slowly. "Things haven't been right for a while now, have they? But baby, it isn't right to take out our unhappiness on other people. They're not the ones who are making things difficult in our lives."

"I know. Emmett, what's going on with us?"

I heard him sigh on the other end. "I don't know. Maybe we just need some time off?"

"Is that what you want?"

"No, I want to have everything great between us, I love you so much that I don't even want to think about not having you in my life for any amount of time."

"Me either."

"Why don't I come over and we just try and figure things out tonight?"

"No, I need to do some homework tonight, but soon, I promise."

"Okay. I guess I'll talk to you later babe."

"Yeah, bye."

"I love you, Rosie."

"I love you too, Em." I said as I hung up the phone.

BPOV

Work was crap. How can someone enjoy working at any store, anywhere? I feel as if I've answered twenty thousand questions, but none of them mattered because I barely sold anything. I feel like quitting my job sometimes, but then I remember how nice the cash is. I put most of it in savings for college but the rest is all for me, or my big o' truck, whoever needed it more.

Driving home from work is the best time of the day. If someone ever tried to say otherwise I'd fight them to the death with my opinion. I got home and I walked up, and in to the house. Today turned out OK. Nothing overly dramatic happened at school and I'm happy for that. I feel as if things might turn out well with me, Alice, and Jasper. I looked into the living room and saw my dad watching tv, I tell him "hey" and go to the kitchen to get dinner started. While dinner is cooking I go up to my room and get my backpack. I bring it back down and start my homework. I'm just starting on my math when the timer goes off. I pull dinner out of the oven, and clear off the table. Calling to my dad telling him that its ready. He comes in smelling the air.

"It smells really good Bells." He says as he gets plates for us to eat off of.

"Thanks, its your favorite. Steak and Potatoes." He hands me a plate and I get my food, sitting at my usual spot at the table.

"Anything good on tonight?" I ask him as he sits down, rubbing his hands before he starts eating.

He shrugs, "not really, reality tv is on, no interesting games." He says before he eats his first bite. Mmming in response. After a while of silence my dad speaks up, "Bells," He says getting my attention.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Well, you know how every year I go out to Billy's and we go fishing?"

"Yeah, what about it? You're not going to cancel this year are you?"

He laughs, "no, no, um, well you see. I told Renee that I'd ask you if she could come up here while I'm gone." My mind went blank when he said her name.

"What?!" I ask getting up, "no, she isn't coming up here! If she does I'll stay over at Alice's. I do not want to see her!"

"Bella, calm down. I know you don't want to see her, but think about it. She hasn't seen you in years."

"Not my fault." I said pacing the room now. I don't even pace!

"I know its not your fault. Just maybe you could think about seeing her, I know she misses you."

"How do you know 'she misses me?' Have you been talking to her?"

"Bella, she called earlier today at the station, I was surprised that she called to be honest."

"What makes her think I want to see her now? If I didn't want to see her over the summer why would I want to see her now?!" I said sitting back down. Looking down at my food, I pushed it back, not in the mood to finish eating.

"She knows you don't want to see her Bells, like I said, just think about it, you have a few weeks until I go anyway." He said as he went back to his food, unaffected by what he just told me.

I got up grabbed my book bag and went up to my room to finish my homework.

* * *

**This for some reason, was my favorite to write. It came easily to me and I'm glad about that. **

**I hope you all like it.**

**Let me know by REVIEWING! I love every single one of them!  
**


	26. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! Remember me? Remember this story? Remember when I used to update all the effing time? Yeah, I miss those days too. If you want to know WHY I haven't updated thennnnn go check out my newest chapter of Draco's Redemption and it will give you a list. :)**

**I'll be honest with you all, this story just isn't as fun for me to write anymore. I might take some time and just write when I feel like it. I think I'm honestly just over the whole Twilight craze. I still love the books, yes, but I'm not gaga over them like I was. I'm hoping that it will change because I really do think this story is good. I just don't think you guys should have to read half hearted chapters, its not fair. Although, I will keep writing! When I feel as if its posting worthy I will. You will also notice that the ending of this chapter is a bit off, read the end a/n and I'll tell you why.**

**Enjoy

* * *

  
**

BPOV

I slept horribly last night, that is what I decided while I got ready for school. The news of my mother upset me, I don't want to see her. I could care less if she wanted to see me. There are just somethings that I don't want to deal with. Who was she to decide that she all of a sudden wants to be in my life. Don't I get any say in the matter? It is my life after all. My brain hates me for having these arguments in it. I can tell by the pounding headache that it has produced.

I shake my head to get the thoughts out of my head as I walk down to the kitchen. Charlie is sitting at the table, eating eggs and toast, just about the only thing that he can make, without burning. I smile at him and grab a bowl and pour me some cereal. He watched me out of the corner of his eye as we ate. When he finished he got up muttered a "goodbye" and walked out to the cruiser to get on with his day. I wouldn't have minded just going back up to my room and falling back to sleep, but I knew that Charlie would know by noon if I did that.

I rinsed out my bowl and walked out to my truck, I felt like a robot was in my body. Everything planned. My robot self started the truck and drove to school.

When I got to school Edward came over to walk me to the building, that was new. We didn't talk, but he grabbed my hand, and he was smiling the whole time, causing me to smile up at him. We walked in to first hour together. I sat at my seat and he sat at his regular one. Jasper sitting in his. I give him a small smile as I get my stuff ready for the class.

The day was going by faster than I thought it would. I was sitting at lunch, Edward sitting next to me, talking about nothing in particular, then Alice came and sat across from me, followed by Jasper and Emmett. I looked around. "Hi?"

"Hey," Jasper said as he started eating his food.

"Bella," Alice said to me, "I know that you wanted us to give you a little bit of time, but whats wrong? I've seen you around school all day and you just seem to be zoned out. We're worried about you," she said pointing to her Jasper, and Emmett. I saw Edward nod his head out of the corner of my eye.

"What makes you think something is wrong?"

"I know you better than anyone, Bella. Yesterday you weren't anything like this, but today you seem to be glazed over."

I didn't say anything.

"Please Bella." Jasper said. "Did something happen at home?"

I shook my head, "I'm fine guys, I, um, I just didn't get much sleep last night. I have had a lot on my mind."

Alice gave Jasper a look that I wasn't able to make out. "I don't believe you. I've seen you run on zero sleep and you're nothing like this."

"Listen, nothing is wrong, nothing is happening at home. I'm just tired." I said as I got up and threw away my trash, still a bit too early for class. I heard someone call after me. I walked to the library and sat down at a table, trying to get myself in control, trying to get my trader tears to stop. I heard the bell ring, telling me it was the end of lunch, and I got up to go to Biology.

APOV

I was worried about Bella. I wanted to comfort her, but I didn't know what was even wrong to help her. What was the point of being her best friend if I can't help her? She's helped me through so much that I don't know what I would have done without her. I felt bad that I couldn't help her, and I knew that Jasper did too. After she left and saw my face he immediately took my hand to comfort me. That is why I love him being around. He knows what to do to make me feel better, without thinking about it. He had always been there for me, but recently I've noticed how much he's there for me. Bella needs someone that could be there for her, when she doesn't want to come to me. I looked over at Edward.

"Are you ever going to ask Bella out?" I said before I got up, Jasper after me.

We had gotten outside the doors when Jasper stopped me.

"Alice, what the hell was that?" He said pulling me toward him.

"I'm just, I don't know what to do, Jasper." I said and looked in his eyes. I knew he could see that I was close to tears. "I want to help her, I really, really, want to help her. How can I help her if she wont let me?"

Jasper tightened his arms around me. "Al, we need to give her time. Its Bella. We know her better than anyone. We know that she needs us right now. I don't think Edward honestly knows whats going on, so thats a good thing for us." I pushed him away.

"Bella _needs_ Edward too, Jazz. I would love it if she would come to me sure, but she needs Edward too. She needs someone."

Jasper sighed. "Al, I know. I know that she needs someone. I just don't think Edward can do it right now."

"Why not?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips.

"Because, I'm sure he has stuff too. He isn't obligated to find out whats wrong with Bells like we are. Maybe we should call Jake and see if he knows anything."

"Jacob? Really? You think that Edward can't help but Jacob can? He's been away at college. What would he know?"

"They've known each other longer than you two have. He was over at her house this weekend. I'm sure he knows more than we do."

"Or he knows nothing."

"Ally. We should at least call him."

"Fine, you call him. Enjoy your conversation." I said as I walked off to my locker, I heard Jasper groan as I walked away.

EPOV

What the hell? What the hell just happened? How did this all get put on me? Alice was quiet for maybe, two seconds, and then BAM! It's my fault they don't know whats going on. I wasn't the one who kept a secret from them. I'm trying to help Bella the best I can. I just wish that it wasn't so messed up, that way Bella would have someone to talk to, since she didn't seem to want to talk to me.

* * *

**Hey! :) So reason why its off...I want to know what you guys want for this story, I need your help to finish it. I want to know your ideas and I want to know what you think. Send it in a review, I usually always reply (if I haven't very, veryyyy sorry. I sometimes forget where I left off) I want to know what you are expecting from Bella, what you want to happen with Alice. If you want Jasper to get naked....well, I CAN dream can't I? Anyways. Send me your ideas, how you feel about the story, what you think is wrong with it, what I should change, with your help I think we can end this story with a bang. :)**


End file.
